Nossa Vida Uma Caixinha de Suspresas!
by Satine8
Summary: Shoran e Sakura são amigos, mas estão brigados. Sakura está noiva. Shoran esconde um grande segredo... Leiam e vejam sobre o que eu estou falando! CAPITULO 12 ONLINE!
1. Brigas e Mais Brigas

Oie!!! Gente, eu dei uma parada no meu antigo fic, porque a inspiração tá péssima e eu tive a idéia de fazer essa história! O nome dessa série é Nossa Vida... Uma Caixinha de Surpresas. Espero que gostem!

Brigas e Mais Brigas...

Voz: Sakura, acorda!

Sakura: Ai Kero! É sábado, sai daqui!

Kero: Você tem treino!

Sakura (colocando o travesseiro na cabeça): Tô cansada!

Kero: Levanta!

Sakura (se sentando): Você é chato!

Kero: E você é uma irresponsável!

Sakura: Tá, tá!

Sakura está na faculdade Tomoeda junto com Shoran, Tomoyo e Eriol. Ela cursa comunicação; Tomoyo, estilista; Shoran; administração e Eriol, direito. Shoran havia se declarado para Sakura quando tinha 10 anos, mas foi embora sem ouvir a resposta dela e só voltou anos depois, quando sakura estava namorando com Seiya. Shoran disse que era só uma paixão de infância e ele e Sakura e tornaram melhores amigos. No fundo Shoran ainda amava Sakura como sempre amou, mas preferiu não mexer no jeito que as coisas estavam. Ele nunca tinha se relacionado tão bem com a Sakura. "Em time que ganha não se mexe", era o que Wei sempre dizia pra ele. E ele estava certo. Já que as coisas estavam tão bem, pra que mudar tudo agora? Principalmente porque Sakura havia ficado noiva de Seiya.

Fujitaka: Bom dia, filha.

Sakura: Bom dia, papai!

Toya: A mostrenga acordou cedo num dia de sábado! Foi por isso que eu ví umas nuvens pretas vindo pra cá. É melhor nem sair hoje pra eu não pegar o temporal!

Sakura: Muito engraçadinho! Eu tenho treino hoje! E hoje vai a Kimura vai anunciar a sucessora dela.

Fujitaka: Boa sorte então, filha! Você vai almoçar em casa?

Sakura: Não sei. Eu te ligo, papai!

Toya: Pra que líder de torcida tem que treinar? Tudo o que vocês tem que falar é "Vai, time, vai".

Sakura: Bem, como hoje baixou o espirito do pateta no Toya eu vou logo embora. Pode ser contagioso. Tchauzinho!

Fujitaka: Tchau filha!

Toya: Sem graça, agora a Sakura tá levando tudo na esportiva!

Sakura estava andando na rua quando sentiu uma mão no seu ombro.

Voz: Bom dia, estranha!

Sakura: Bom dia, Shoran. (olhando a roupa de Shoran) Vai pro treino de futebol?

Shoran: É! E você vai treinar com as meninas? Boa sorte com lance de capitã!

Sakura: É... Obrigada!

Shoran: O cinema ontem foi bom?

Sakura (mentindo): O Seiya tá doente.

Shoran: Doente? Eu encontrei com ele ontem...

Sakura: Gripe. Do nada ele se sentiu mal!

Shoran (olhando firme pra ela): Sakura...

Sakura (gelada): O que?

Shoran: Você sabe que não mente bem...

Sakura: Tá, ele esqueceu! Ele tem tido muito trabalho e...

Shoran: Tudo bem. Isso acontece!

Sakura: é que o Toya já começou a falar que ele não liga pra mim e...

Shoran: Ele está ocupado, só isso! Não liga para o que o teu irmão diz! Vem, vamos logo ou vamos chegar atrasados!

Yamazaki: Li! Já íamos começar sem você!

Li: Desculpa, gente! Sakura, você vai acabar o treino que horas?

Sakura: Ah! Meio dia mais ou menos, porque?

Shoran: Almoça comigo então.

Sakura: Tá bem. Tchau!

Shoran: Tchau!

Nicole: Bom dia, Kinomoto.

Sakura: Bom dia, Nicole! E ai? Ansiosa?

Nicole: E quem não tá? Vamos decidir quem vai ser a nova capitã! É meu sonho se tornando realidade!

Sakura: Eu não gosto muito dessa parte democrática. Eu gosto mais de torcer! Boa sorte!  
Nicole: Pra você também!

Kyra (esnobando elas): Eu vou ganhar!

Sakura: Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

Kyra: Não se esqueça que o time dos garotos também vota. E eu sou super popular entre eles!

Nicole (sussurrando): Também, já dormiu com metade do time!

Kyra: O que você disse, Lawrence?

Nicole: Nada. 

Kyra: Eu não sou surda, eu sei que você disse algo! Mas não é mulher suficiente pra dizer de novo (e foi embora).

Nicole (falando um pouco alto pra Kyra ouvir): Eu disse que você já dormiu com metade do time!

Kyra: É verdade! E você de inveja!  
Nicole: De que? De passar de mão em mão, cama em cama?

Kyra: Vamos ver que vai se dar bem na hora que a Kimura vier anunciar sua sucessora! (e foi embora)

Nicole: Ela me dá nos nervos!

Sakura: Não liga pra ela! Você vai ganhar! Tenho certeza!

Sakura havia entrado para o grupo de das lideres de torcida da faculdade Tomoeda. Shoran era o capitão do time de futebol. No time, Shoran jogava ao lado de Eriol e Yamazaki! E Sakura torcia ao lado de Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Tomoyo e Nicole, sua nova amiga. Todos continuavam iguais, mesmos cabelos, mesmo jeito, só estavam com uma fisionomia diferente. Chiharu e Yamazaki estão namorando, Rika estava saindo com o professor Terada e Naoko havia encontrado um cara que também adorava histórias de terror. O casal perfeito. Tomoyo não saia com os caras que a convidavam. Eriol nunca teve ninguém também. Ele sempre teve um interesse secreto por Tomoyo, mas sempre soube da paixão de Tomoyo por Sakura. Nicole era o oposto da Sakura. Era super responsével e uma das mais cotadas para ser a nova capitã. Namorava com um cara ai, outro ali... Nada muito sério. Ela era americana e havia ido para o Japão para fazer faculdade de medicina lá, pois havia conseguido uma bolsa. Ela era alta, cabelos loiros, lindos olhos azuis e muito bonita de corpo.

Tomoyo: Oi Sakura!

Sakura: Oi!  
Kimura: Bem, gente atenção! Primeiro eu gostaria de dizer que eu adoro todas vocês e que eu adorei estar a frente desse time durante esse tempo! Essa é a melhor equipe de todas! Segundo, todas vocês dariam ótimas capitãs eu tenho certeza disso, mas infelismente só posso nomear uma sucessora! É, antes de anunciar será que alguém pode ir chamar os garotos?

Chiharo: Eu posso!

Kimura: Obrigada, Mihara.

Depois de algum tempinho.

Shoran: Porque chamou a gente?

Kimura: Vocês votaram, eu acho que gostariam de assistir a nomeação da nova capitã.

Eriol: Claro!

Kimura: Bem, já todos estão presentes eu vou abrir o envelope. (Kimura abre o envelope e olha o nome) Bem, é com muita honra que eu anuncio Nicole Lawrence como minha substituta!

Nicole (se levantando do chão): Ai meu Deus! (gritando) Ai meu Deus!

Tomoyo: Parabéns, Nicole!

Kyra (para sua amiga do lado): Aquela piranha!

Shoran: Parebéns em nome de todo o time!

Nicole (abraçando Li): Obrigada!

Bem, depois de tantos parabéns, todos começaram a treinar. Depois que os treinos acabaram...

Kimura: Eu vou sentir falta disso aqui!

Sakura: Nós também sentiremos sua falta!

Kimura: Vocês foram a melhor equipe que eu já liderei!

Tomoyo: Que bom! Você também foi uma ótima lider!

Shoran: Bem, vamos, Sakura?

Kimura (se aproximando dele): Shoran Li. Você vai hoje na minha festa de despedida?

Shoran: Você sabe que eu detesto despedidas!

Kimura: Isso é uma intimação, Shoran Li! Se você não for vou ficar muito magoada!

Shoran: Tá, eu vou! (mudando de assunto) E você não me disse pra onde você vai...

Kimura: Consegui ir para Yale.

Shoran: USA...

Sakura: Uma das melhores faculdades de lá.

Kimura (virando para Sakura): Quase tão boa quanto a Harvard.

Sakura: Eu vou lá falar com a Nicole. A gente se vê a noite, okay?

Tomoyo: Também vou.

Kimura: Okay! Tchauzinho!!!

Shoran: Bem, acho que você nunca mais torcerá pela gente!  
Kimura: No meu coração sempre estarei torcendo por vocês. Adeus. (e Kimura beija apaixonadamente Li) Esperei a manhã toda para fazer isso.

Shoran (com um sorriso maroto): Não, você esperou a muito mais tempo do que isso!

Kimura (rindo): É verdade! Você nunca me deu abertura!

Shoran: O problema nunca foi você, e você sabe disso muito bem.

Kimura: Sei sim! (olhando pra Sakura) Sempre foi ela!

Shoran: É!

Kimura: Dica de amiga: Desencana. Ela está noiva. Tem muitas garotas que querem você!

Shoran: Mas eu quero ela!

Kimura: E eu quero você. (eles ficaram uns 3 segundos em silêncio).Nem tudo o que a gente quer a gente pode ter.

Shoran: ...

Kimura: Bem, eu tô indo. (abraçando ele). Vou sentir saudades. (depois de um selinho nele). Te amo!

Shoran: Adeus!

Kimura (sorrindo): Adeus não! Acha que vou sumir completamente da sua vida?

Shoran (rindo): Tenho certeza que não! Tchau!

Kimura: Tchau (ela vira e vai embora)

Shoran a observa indo embora. Ela era uma das garotas mais desejadas da faculdade e sempre foi super afim dele. Mas além de Shoran gostar dela somente como uma grande amiga, ele amava Sakura mais do que tudo. Ela era só um pouco mais baixa que ele, cabelos castanhos escuros, compridos e olhos cor de mel. Mas a beleza dela não o encantava. Não tanto quanto a de Sakura.

Sakura: Nossa! Aquilo é que foi um beijo!

Shoran: Foi só um beijo de despedida!

Sakura: Porque eu nunca ganhei um beijo de despedida assim?

Shoran: Porque você nunca foi embora para sempre!

Sakura: Tá ouvindo né, Tomoyo! No dia que eu for embora para sempre, você destrai o Toya e o Seiya pra eu ganhar esse beijo!

Shoran (sarcasticamente): há-há... Muito engraçadinha, Sakura!

Sakura (mudando de assundto): Tá, mas onde vamos almoçar?

Shoran: Lá em casa... Quer se juntar a gente, Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: Eu quero!

Sakura: Tá, então vamos lá!

Eles foram indo até a casa do Shoran conversando.

Sakura: Sabe, hoje eu vou ligar para o Seiya. Eu não o vejo já faz uma semana.

Tomoyo: Ele trabalha muito, Sakura!

Sakura: É, eu sei!

Shoran: Você ficou feliz pela Nicole ter ganho, Sakura?

Sakura: Claro! Eu votei nela!

Shoran (olhando pra ela): Eu brigo com o time para eles aceitarem colocar você como capitã você vota nela?

Sakura (olhando pra ele): Eu te disse que não gosto da politicagem. Eu só quero torcer!

Shoran: Todos gostam de ser lideres.

Sakura: Bem, nem todo mundo é que nem você!

Shoran: O que você quer dizer com isso?

Sakura (Sakura pára e encara ele): Pra você só o que importa é ser o primeiro em tudo.

Shoran: Isso levanta o ego de qualquer um.

Sakura: Por isso que o seu ego é maior que o ser cérebro!

Tomoyo: Chaga, gente!

Shoran (ignorando a Tomoyo): Talvez se você tivesse um pouco mais de amor próprio e pensasse mais em ser a melhor, seu noivo não teria de abandonado na porta do cinema!

Sakura fica em silêncio.

Sakura: É isso o que você pensa de mim? Que eu sou uma fracassada que foi abandonada no cinema pelo noivo?

Shoran: Desculpa, Sakura! Eu não penso...

Sakura (interrompendo-o): Claro que pensa! Se não não teria dito tudo isso na minha cara! Só pelo fato de eu não querer ser a capitã isso não me torna uma fracassada, torna?

Tomoyo (chegando perto dela): Sakura...

Sakura (disse calmamente): Espera, Tomoyo! Torna, Shoran?

Shoran: Não, não torna. Mas você não deveria aceitar as coisas do jeito que elas são. As pessoas tem que ser ambiciosas ou não chegarão em lugar algum. Nós não vivemos num conto de fadas, Sakura! Esse é o mundo real! O lance de capitã é só uma coisa boba, mas você precisará disso quando começar a trabalhar! Os bozinhos não vencem sempre, Sakura!

Sakura: Eu vou pra minha casa! (indo embora)

Tomoyo: Vai pra sua casa, Shoran! Eu vou atrás dela e falo com ela!

Shoran: Eu estraguei tudo, né?

Tomoyo: Ela é muito frágil. Você sabe disso melhor que ninguém. (correndo atrás da Sakura) Me espera!

Shoran segue em direção a sua casa. Ao chegar lá ele prepara o seu almoço e depois se senta para ver televisão. 

Shoran: Eu tenho que falar com ela...

Shoran pega o telefone e disca o telefone da Sakura.

Sakura: Alo?

Shoran desligou. Ele não iria fazer isso? Por que faria? Sakura tinha que acordar pro mundo. Ele não gostava de brigar com ela e nem de deixar ela triste, mas se ele não fizesse isso agora, a porrada que ela iria levar lá na frente iria ser bem maior.

Sakura: Ai, Tomoyo! Você acredita que o Shoran me disse aquilo tudo?

Tomoyo: Sakura...

Sakura: Ele me magoou!

Tomoyo: Ele está certo, Sakura!

Sakura: Tomoyo...

Tomoyo: Sakura, você tem que aprender que o mundo não é feito de Sakuras. E o Shoran só quer o seu bem, por isso que ele briga tanto com você. Ele não quer que você seja magoada. Ele quer te alertar dos perigos.

Sakura: Como? Fazendo eu me sentir uma idiota? Ele poderia ter sido menos... grosso!

Tomoyo: Ele é assim! É o jeito dele. Ele diz as coisas na lata.

Sakura: Pessoas tem sentimentos... eu tenho...

Tomoyo: Eu sei! Mas eu sei que ele não queria te mchucar, muito pelo contrário... E você também sabe disso.

Sakura: ...

Tomoyo: Bem, agora deixa essa carinha triste da lado e vamos fazer outra coisa.

Sakura: Tipo...

Tomoyo: Ver televisão! Ver algum filme!

Sakura: Eu aluguei o "Moulin Rouge".

Tomoyo: Vamos ver o "Moulin Rouge" então!

Shoran: Alo?

Voz: Oie, como vai tudo por ai?

Shoran: Oi Melin! Como você tá?

Meilin: Tô bem. E você?

Shoran: Também!

Meilin: Novidades?

Shoran: A Kimura vai embora... Vai pra Yale.

Meilin: Lá no USA? Que bom pra ela!

Shoran: É, e a festa de despedida é hoje e eu tenho que ir me arrumar, Meilin!

Meilin: Mas você detesta despedidas!

Shoran: Eu ui intimado a ir!

Meilin: Tudo bem. Vê se depois liga pra cá e diz como foi. Como está a Sakura, Tomoyo...

Shoran: Eu e a Sakura brigamos.

Meilin: Ai meu Deus! 

Shoran: Deixa eu ir aqui que eu tenho que me arrumar!  
Meilin: Tá bem. Manda um beijo pra todo mundo! Inclusive pra Sakura!

Shoran: Tá bom. Tchau!

Meilin: Tchau!

Sakura: A gente tem mesmo que ir na festa?

Tomoyo: Ele é nossa amiga, Sakura! Você não vai deixar de se despedir dela por causa de uma briga boba com o Shoran.

Sakura: Ai, tá bom! (abrindo a porta do armário)Mas, o que eu uso?

Tomoyo: Usa dua frente única preta com a saia preta até o joelho!

Sakura: Mas ai eu não vou ficar muito... preta?

Tomoyo: Sakura, preto é chique! 

Sakura: Tá bom.

Sakura e Tomoyo se arrumam. Estavam muito bonitas. Sakura, com a roupa que Tomoyo sugeriu, com o cabelo preso com um coque e um salto não muito alto. Tomoyo estava com um vestido de veludo azul que ia até o joelho, sandália de salto baixo, azul combinando com o vestido. Pegaram o carro de Sakura e seguiram para a mansão de Kimura. Elas estacionaram o carro, entraram e esbarraram e Shoran.

Tomoyo: Boa noite, Shoran. Você está bem elegante.

Shoran: Você também. (virando-se para sakura) Boa noite, Sakura!

Sakura (o esnobando): Boa noite.

Shoran: Você está linda.

Sakura: Tá. (virando-se para Tomoyo) Vamos procurar a Kimura Tomoyo.

Tomoyo (sendo arrastada pela sakura): Tchau!

Sakura (irritada): precisava falar com ele?

Tomoyo: Você está brigada com ele, eu não.

Kimura: Olá, meninas!

Sakura (abraçando Kimura): Oi! 

Kimura (se separando de Sakura): Que bom que puderam comparecer!

Tomoyo: Não perderiamos por nada!

Sakura e Tomoyo passaram a noite toda conversando e Sakura evitando esbarrar com Shoran. Kimura deu um discurso, chorou... foi uma verdadeira festa de despedida!

Sakura: Kimura, nós já vamos?

Kimura: Já?

Tomoyo: Já está tarde! Vamos sentir muito sua falta.

Kimura: Eu também.

Elas se despediram. 

Shoran: Já vão?

Sakura: É, tchau!

Shoran (segurando o braço dela): Meilin mandou um beijo pra vocês.

Tomoyo: Quando vocês se falaram?

Sakura: Mande outro pra ela, agora solte meu braço que temos que ir embora!

Shoran (soltando): Tá. Tchau!

Tomoyo: Tchau.

As duas seguiram em direção a casa de Sakura. Tomoyo adeixou lá e foi embora para sua casa. No dia seguinte, Sakura fez muitas coisas e depois se arrumou para sair com seu noivo. Ela estava radiante. Não se encontrava com ele a semanas. Eles haviam combinado de que ele iria passar para busca-la as 20:00, eles iriam jantar e depois ele a levaria de volta pra casa.

Toya (gritando): Sakura, o moleque 2 tá aqui!

Sakura: Moleque 2?

Kero: O 1 é o moleque...

Sakura (penteando o cabelo): Explicou tudo... 

Kero: O moleque mais antigo, o Li! O moleque 2 é o Seiya, porque ele veio depois do 1!

Sakura: Grande dedução... (se lenvantando) Bem, agora me diga... Como eu estou?

Kero: Fabulosa!

Sakura: Valeu, Kerinho! Mais tarde eu estou de volta!

Kero: Tchau!!!

Toya: Dirija com cuidado, use o cinto e nada de bebida para vocês dois. Não se esqueça que você está levando a minha irmã! E se algo acontecer com ela...

Seiya (completando): Você me pega! Eu conheço esse discurso a 4 anos. Já decorei ele todinho!

Sakura: Cheguei! Como estou?

Seiya: Linda!

Sakura realmente estavalinda. Estava com um vestido preto que ia até o joelho sem manga, com um salto rasualvelmete alto e cabelos soltos, presos do lado apenas por duas presilhas. Levemente maquiada. Apenas com um puco de blush, brilho e lapis de olho.

Toya: 10 horas, moleque! Se não eu ligo pra polícia!

Sakura (já saindo): Tchau, Toya!

Sakura: Pra onde nós vamos? 

Seiya: Pro Hojoba.

Sakura: Lá é muito caro! Tem um...

Seiya (interrompendo-a): Você merece! Ainda mais que a gente não se vê há muito tempo e eu tenho que pagar isso de algum jeito.

Sakura: A Nicole é a nova capitã do time...

Seiya: Bom pra ela. E pra onde vai a Kimura?

Sakura: Pro USA. Ontem foi a festa de despedida dela.

Seiya: É, ela até me chamou pra ir, mas eu tava muito ocupado. Nem te contei, né? Meu pai vai me das um Porshe de aniversário!

Sakura: Que demais!

Seiya: É! 

Sakura: Quando que esse seu projeto deve acabar?

Seiya: Não sei. Mas sempre que eu tiver um tempo livre, a gente combina de sair.

Sakura: Que bom! 

Seiya: Eu fiquei sabendo que o Li ia sair hoje com a Kyra, você sabe de algo?

Sakura: Eu não sei de nada! 

Seiya: Vocês não são melhores amigos?

Sakura: Ele não comenta sobre essas coisas comigo! E, nós brigamos!

Seiya: Do jeito que ela é eles devem...

Sakura: Devem...

Seiya: Transar!

Sakura (um pouco encomodada com o rumo do assunto): Acho que não!

Seiya: Porque? O Li é homem, ela é oferecida demais...

Sakura: O Shoran não é assim!

Seiya: Porque você está defendendo tanto ele?

Sakura: Ele não é do tipo de homem que se deixa seduzir por qualquer uma assim não!

Seiya: Como você sabe? Como você mesma disse ele não comenta sobre essas coisas com você!

Sakura (nervosa): Vamos parar de falar sobre isso, porfavor! Eu não quero pensar nele essa noite, okay?

Seiya: Tá!

Eles chegam no restaurante, pegam o lugar que Seiya reservou para eles.

Seiya: Desculpa, não queria te aborrecer!

Sakura: Tudo bem! Eu é que estou com a cabeça meio quente.

Seiya: Tá, agora me conte como estão as coisas na faculdade!

Eles tem um jantar bem tranquilo. Depois, Seiya leva Sakura de volta pra casa.

Sakura: Eu me diverti muito nessa noite, Seiya!

Seiya: Eu tembém.

Seiya beija Sakura.

Seiya: Eu senti falta do seu beijo!

Sakura: Eu também. 

Seiya: Prometo que vou aparecer com mais frequencia, tá?

Sakura: Acho bom!

Seiya: Agora acho melhor você entrar, porque se não seu irmão vai querer me matar!

Sakura: É verdade.

Seiya a beija mais uma vez.

Seiya (entrando no carro): Tchau!

Sakura: Tchau! Sonhe com os anjos!

Seiya: Não precisa pedir pra eu sonhar com você, princesa! 

Seiya liga o carro e vai embora. Sakura entra na sua casa.

Toya: Já estava preocupado!

Sakura: Acabou de dar 10 hrs, Toya! Deixa de ser chato!

Toya: A Tomoyo te ligou!

Sakura: Tá, amanhã eu falo com ela! Agora eu vou dormir porque eu estou morta! Boa noite!

Toya: Boa noite, monstrenga!

Sakura sobe, toma um banho e põe o pijama!

Kero: Boa noite, Sakura!

Sakura (desligando a luz): Boa noite.

Sakura pensa no que Seiya disse a Sakura. 'Não, ele não sairia com ela. Mas... será?'. Sakura liga a luz.

Kero: O que foi, Sakura?

Sakura (pegando o telefone): Nada...

Kero: Pra quem você vai ligar, Sakura?

Voz: _Alo?_

Ao ouvir a voz dele, Sakura desliga o telefone! O problema é dele se ele está com aquela piranha. Ela não tem que se preocupar com as garotas que ele sai! Ele já é bem grandinho.

Kero: Pra quem você tava ligando?

Sakura: Ninguém, Kero. Boa noite. (disse ela desligando a luz)

Kero: Boa noite.

E ai??? Gostararam??? Odiaram??? Me mandem um e-mail dizendo o que acharam... nayspears@yahoo.com.br. Eu gostaria de mandar um beijo para a Bel e para a Kath, duas escritoras que eu adoro e que são minhas amigas. Big beijos!


	2. Uma surpresa e uma grande decepção

Oie galerinha!!! Esse é o segundo capítulo da minha série "Nossa Vida... Uma Caixinha de Surpresas". Enjoy yourself!!!

****

Uma surpresa e uma grande decepção

Sakura (se levantando da cama): Bom dia, Kerinho!

Kero: Bom dia. Como foi sua noite de sono?

Sakura: Melhor impossível, e a sua?

Kero: Foi boa também. 

Sakura: Vamos descer e lanchar!

Kero (com estrelinhas nos olhos): Lanchar...

Sakura: (virando – se para ele): Você só pensa em comer?

Kero (com cara de ofendido): Não! O que você acha de mim? (com um sorrisinho maroto) Também penso em vídeo – game.

Sakura cai.

Sakura: Bem, eu acho melhor a gente descer para comer antes de você falar mais coisas sem sentido...

Kero (voando ao lado de Sakura lá para baixo): Você lembra quando seu pai descobriu sobre mim e sobre as cartas Clow?

Sakura (rindo): Se eu lembro? Nossa, eu me lembro do arrepio que eu senti quando ele falou que o meu bichinho de pelúcia falava. Eu achava que ele ia me matar. Ou ia ficar louco.

------------ Flashback ------------

Fujitaka estava subindo as escadas de noite indo em direção ao seu quarto. Ele havia trabalhado a noite toda corrigindo provas. Estava exausto. Quando ele passou pelo quarto de Sakura e ouviu um barulho de video-game, Fujitaka estranhou, já que Sakura estava lá embaixo assistindo um filme com Toya. Fujitaka abriu a porta do quarto de Sakura e se deparou com o bichinho de pelúcia amarelinho que ficava do lado da cama de Sakura jogando video-game. Kero, entretido com o video-game (como sempre...), nem reparou que Fujitaka o olhava com uma cara de susto. Quando Kero perdeu (como sempre...), ele gritou o que assustou Fujitaka e o fez gritar. Quando Kero percebeu que o pai de Sakura estava na porta, Kero gritou novamente. Sakura e Toya ao ouvir toda aquela gritaria subiram para ver o que estava acontecendo. 

Sakura (desesperada): Ai meu Deus! 

Fujitaka: Sakura, me diz se eu estou louco ou o seu bichinho de pelúcia estava jogando o seu video-game.

Toya: Pai...

Fujitaka (virando-se para Kero): Ele está possuído! Toya prende ele enquanto eu pegou um crucifixo... (fazendo uma cruz com os dedos em direção a Kero) Saia desse corpo de bichinho de pelúcia que não te pertence.

Kero: Sakura...

Fujitaka corre em direção a Kero que ao ver que Fujitaka iria pega-lo, se transforma na sua forma natural. Fujitaka desmaia. Sakura e Toya deitam Fujitaka na cama de Sakura. Quando Fujitaka acorda, Sakura vai falar com ele.

Fujitaka (nervoso): Cadê o demônio que incorporou no seu bichinho?

Sakura (se sentando na cama): Pai, acho melhor você se sentar na cama.

Fujitaka (se sentando); O que houve, Sakura?

Sakura: Bem, tem uma coisa que eu tenho que te contar mas não sei como. 

Fujitaka: Fala, Sakura!

Sakura conta pra ele a história toda. De quando ela abriu o livro, da captura das cartas, do Li, do Kero e do Yue... Ao terminar, Fujitaka ainda estava em estado de choque.

Fujitaka: Nossa... Todo esse tempo eu não percebi nada!

Toya: É, não sei como a tonta conseguiu esconder algo tão bem...

Fujitaka: Bem, eu nem sei o que dizer. Bem, eu acho que não há nada o que dizer. (virando-se para Kero) Desculpe por achar que você estava possuído. (levantando-se da cama de Sakura) Bem, eu vou pro meu quarto. Tenho que digerir essa história. Acho que amanhã estarei melhor. Boa noite.

Sakura, Kero e Toya: Boa noite.

------------ Flashback ------------

Sakura: Bom dia, papai!

Fujitaka: Bom dia.

Sakura (vendo malas no chão): Onde você vai?

Fujitaka: Me chamaram pra participar de uma convenção lá nos Estados Unidos. Devo voltar semana que vem. 

Sakura (dando um beijo no seu pai): Tchau, pai! Quer que eu te leve até o aeroporto?

Fujitaka: Não precisa, seu irmão já tá indo. 

Toya (gritando lá de fora): O taxi já tá aqui.

Fujitaka: Bem, tenho que ir. Se cuide, meu anjinho.

Sakura: Tá bom, papai! Boa viagem.

Sakura acompanhou o pai até ele entrar no taxi. Depois, Sakura entrou e preparou seu lanche e o de Kero. 

Kero: O que vamos fazer agora?

Sakura: Eu vou ligar para a Tomoyo.

Sakura pega o telefone e disca o número da casa da sua melhor amiga.

Tomoyo: Alo?

Sakura: Oi Tomoyo! Tudo bem

Tomoyo: Tudo, e com você?

Sakura: Também. 

Tomoyo: Vem pra cá. Ai você me conta como foi a sua noite ontem.

Sakura: Tá bem. Já tô indo. Beijos

Tomoyo: Beijos.

Sakura (para Kero): Vamos na Tomoyo.

Kero: Oba!!!

Sakura toma banho, se arruma e vai para a casa de Tomoyo com Kero. Depois de Sakura ter chegado a casa de Tomoyo, os três foram para o quarto de Tomoyo. Sakura contou como foi a noite para Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Que bom que você gostou, mas tem algo que eu tenho que te perguntar. 

Sakura: O que?

Tomoyo: Você e o Li vão ficar brigados até quando?

Sakura: Até quando ele quiser ficar. Eu não vou pedir desculpas para ele! Ele que falou coisas desagradáveis para mim, e não eu para ele.

Tomoyo: Mas...

Sakura: Sem mas, Tomoyo! O Li pode até falar as coisas mais ele tem que saber como falar. Ele tem que se preocupar com as pessoas. Ele foi muito grosso comigo.

Tomoyo: Ele se preocupa com você, mas esse é o jeito dele. Adora te irritar, as vezes é grosso com você, mas é por seu próprio bem. Você sabe que ele te adora.

Sakura: Eu nunca duvidei disso. E você sabe que eu também adoro ele, mas dessa vez ele me deixou irritada e (ênfase) muito magoada!

Tomoyo: ...

Sakura: bem, não vamos ficar falando do Shoran. Olha, antes de vir para cá eu liguei para o Seiya perguntando se ele iria estar ocupado hoje e ele disse que vai ficar em casa trabalhando a noite toda e eu tive a idéia de ir lá fazer uma surpresa para ele.

Tomoyo: ótima idéia. Leva um vinho e uma cesta com chocolates.

Sakura: Ótima idéia. Vamos sair para comprar então!

Tomoyo: Claro! E o Kero?

Sakura: A gente leva ele!

Kero: Oba, oba, oba... Doce!

Tomoyo: Acho melhor levar dinheiro extra...

Sakura (olhando para o Kero): Pelo jeito vamos comprar muitos bombons. 

Sakura e Tomoyo foram para a Companhague (Tomoyo bancou tudo, claro... Ai! Eu quero uma amiga que nem a Tomoyo! Hahaha... Bricadeirinha... Não sou interesseira não!) e compraram vários chocolates para colocar na cesta. Depois dali Sakura e Tomoyo foram dar uma volta no shopping e acabaram indo em várias lojas e comprando várias roupas. (eu adoro isso! Levo minha mãe pro shopping, entro com ela em alguma loja e acabo saindo de lá sempre com alguma coisa). Depois disso, elas voltaram para a casa de Tomoyo. Sakura ligou para Toya, avisando que passaria a noite na casa da Tomoyo, claro que ela não contou que iria na casa de seu noivo lhe fazer uma surpresa se não Toya pirava. Depois disso, Sakura e Tomoyo começaram a fazer um penteado bem fashion em Sakura até o telefone tocar.

Tomoyo: Alo?

Nicole: Oi! Finalmente! Eu liguei para ai três vezes e me disseram que vocês tinham saído! Onde vocês foram?

Tomoyo: No shopping!

Nicole: E não me chamaram? Mui amigas...

Tomoyo: Foi de última hora. A gente só ia comprar uns chocolates para colocar na cesta que a Sakura vai fazer para dar para o Seiya.

Nicole: Tá! Olha, então avisa para a Sakura que amanha nós vamos treinar as 16:00 horas. De manha vai ter aula, vamos ter tempo para almoçar, descansar e vamos nos reunir. 

Sakura: Quem é?

Tomoyo: É a Nicole!

Sakura: Manda um beijinho para ela!

Tomoyo: Sakura está te mandando um beijinho.

Nicole: Manda outro para ela. 

Tomoyo: Quando vai ser o regional? 

Nicole: Daqui a 1 mês! Mas nós já temos a coreografia, é só treinarmos. Vamos ganhar esse ano novamente! 

Tomoyo: Sim, nós vamos!

Nicole: Deixa eu falar com a Sakurita!

Tomoyo (passando o telefone para Sakura): É pra você, Sakurita! 

Sakura: Oi Nicky!

Nicole: Oie! Vem cá, tenho uma nova cheer que eu fiz junto com a Rika que está de arrasar! Vocês tem que ver! Você vai amanhã no ensaio, né?

Sakura: Claro!

Nicole: Então tá! Deixa eu ir aqui que eu tenho muita coisa pra fazer, okay?

Sakura: Beijos.

Nicole: Ciau!

Sakura (desligando o telefone): Que horas são? 

Tomoyo: 19:30.

Sakura: Eu vou chegar lá então por volta de umas 21:00 horas.

Tomoyo: Então, vamos tentar cachear esse seu cabelo.

Shoran: Cara! Esse pessoal adora inventar fofoca!

Yamazaki: É mesmo cara! 

Shoran: Eu, saindo com a oferecida da Kyra... é piada!

Yamazaki: Você viu no treino, cara! O time todo tá sabendo. Não vai demorar pra notícia se espalhar pela faculdade.

Yaten: Você quebrará o coração de muitas garotas!

Shoran: O que importa é que tudo não passa de uma fofoca.

Yaten: Fofoca é mais rápida que a velocidade da luz, cara! Isso amanhã vai ser a fofoca do mês.

Yamazaki: Vai ser assim: " Jogador mais cobiçado e cheerleader mais piranha passaram a noite juntos..."

Shoran: Isso é ridículo!

Yamazaki: Você tem algum álibi? Alguém que soubesse onde você estava ontem?

Shoran: Não. Eu passei a noite estudando e depois fui assistir um pouco de TV. Bem, a noite eu fiquei vendo o programa do Lary King, a não ser que a gente peça pra ele testemunhar em meu favor!

Yamazaki: Se formos contar com o Larry King, estamos ferrados!

Yaten: Agora não tem mais jeito, meu irmão. Transa com ela! Ai não será mais fofoca! Eu transaria com ela!

Shoran: Você já transou com ela!

Yaten: Ih! É verdade... São tantas...

Yamazaki (rindo): Você é nojento, Tsushiro!

Yaten: Se o Shoran quisesse ele seria o rei, cara! A lista de garotas que dão mole pra ele é enorme. Incluindo as três garotas mais gostosas da faculdade: Kyra, Kimura e Sakura...

Shoran: Não teve graça, Yaten! A Sakura é noiva e a Kimura é a minha melhor amiga.

Yaten: Você nunca reparou na Sakura, cara? Como ela olha te olha jogando? E a Kimura... Todos sabem que ela é louca por você!

Shoran: Por isso mesmo. Eu não quero alimentar esperanças e depois quebrar o coração dela.

Yamazaki: E a Kinomoto? Você já foi louco por ela...

Shoran: Falou certo... Já fui! E ela está noiva!

Yaten: Já é a segunda vez que você usa essa desculpa numa só conversa, cara! 

Shoran: Podemos mudar de assunto?

Yamazaki: Tá bom!

Yaten: Já que você quer fugir da raia, tá bem!

Shoran: Isso não é fugir da raia, sim das besteiras que você está falando!

Enquanto isso, na casa de Tomoyo Sakura estava pensando em seu noivado. Ela havia começado a namorar com ele aos 16 anos e estava com ele até hoje. Ele havia feito o pedido a um ano atrás. Ele sempre fora um noivo super carinhoso, engraçado... Sakura sempre o admirou muito! Ele trabalhou muito duro para chegar onde chegou hoje em dia. Ele sempre teve garra, responsabilidade e caráter. Só que de uns meses pra cá, ele vem trabalhando muito, estado muito ocupado. Sakura entendia isso, mas sentia falta de alguém do seu lado. E nesse meio tempo, seu melhor amigo Shoran, tem sido o que o Seiya não era mais como antigamente. 'Ele deve ter perdido a paixão', Sakura pensava. E Shoran era simplesmente tudo o que ela precisava. Só que também era outro que brigava com ela quase que diariamente, o que deixava Sakura super nervosa. Bem, mas hoje Sakura iria começar uma re - aproximação, pois ela tem começado a pensar demais em Shoran e queria provar para si mesma que o problema era só carência. Shoran era simplesmente irresistível. Todas garotas da faculdade se jogavam nos pés dele. Mas Shoran aparentemente nunca teve interesse por nenhuma garota. Não que Sakura saiba. Ele sempre foi muito fechadão e poucas garotas que tem coragem de chegar nele. Apesar de as vezes ser muito chato, Sakura no fundo que sabia que é super proteção. Sempre que ela estava triste, ou com sentia falta do noivo corria para Shoran. Mas isso não era certo pois ela já estava começando a se apaixonar por ele. Como ela iria chegar para o Seiya e dizer "Me apaixonei pelo Shoran. Desculpa, não posso casar". Ela não teria coragem. Por isso a idéia da visitinha surpresa. Apesar de estar animada com a idéia de ir vê-lo, Sakura pressentia que algo ruim iria acontecer. Ela não sabia o que, mas ela sentia. 

Tomoyo: Pronto! Vamos?

Sakura (desanimada): vamos!

Tomoyo: Ai, que animação, Sakura! 

Sakura: Sabe quando você sente pra não fazer uma coisa?

Tomoyo: Sei.

Sakura: Eu tô sentindo isso...

Tomoyo: Deve ser só impressão. Você também estava sentindo isso quando fomos ver o resultado do vestibular e você passou com uma nota altíssima.

Sakura: É, mas é que eu estava nervosa, mas agora... Eu não sei!  
Tomoyo: O que você vai fazer?

Sakura: Eu vou. Você me leva, depois eu te ligo e você vai me buscar, okay?

Tomoyo: Tá!

Tomoyo pegou seu carro e levou Sakura para a casa de Seiya. 

Voz: Alo?

Shoran: Yaten, aqui é o Shoran, cara!

Yaten: Fala meu irmão! O que você quer?

Shoran: Vou dar uma volta por ai, e queria saber se você tava afim de ir junto.

Yaten: As 21:00 hrs? Você tem cada uma!

Shoran: Cidade mais pacata que Tomoeda não tem... Quer ou não?

Yaten: Não dá, cara! Tenho que terminar um trabalho pra amanhã. 

Shoran: Você vai terminar o trabalho as 21:00 e eu que tenho cada uma?

Yaten: Não amola, Li!

Shoran: Tá bem, a gente se vê amanhã.

Yaten: Falou. Tchau!

Shoran então foi fazer o coper dele.

Sakura saiu do carro, se despediu de Tomoyo e foi em direção a porta. Sakura bateu uma vez.

Garota: O que você quer?

Sakura (estranhando ter uma garota na casa do noivo): Quem é você?

Garota: Você chega aqui na casa do meu namorado as 21:00 e pergunta quem eu sou?

Sakura: Namorada?

Garota (se estressando): É, e quem é você?

Sakura: A noiva dele!

Garota (rindo sarcasticamente): Você é noiva dele? Que piada é essa?

Sakura (tentando manter a calma): Chama ele!

Garota: Eu não vou chamar ele (e começou a fechar a porta)

Sakura (segurando a porta): É sério, garota! Chama ele!

A Garota abre a porta e chama o Seiya.

Seiya: O que foi... (ao ver Sakura)... meu amor?

Sakura (entrando): Qual das duas, seu canalha?

Garota: Seiya, você conhece mesmo essa garota?

Seiya (nervoso): É...

Sakura (para a garota): Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?

Garota: Há uns 3 meses...

Sakura: O mesmo tempo que ele começou a me ignorar... (imitando ele) 'Tô muito ocupado, Sakura.' 'Me desculpa meu amor'... Canalha. E eu que vim aqui trazer uns bombons pra você, te fazer uma visitinha... Eu vou embora!

Garota: Me espera! Eu também vou!

Seiya (Segurando Sakura pelo braço): Espera Sakura.

Sakura (depois de dar um tapa na sua cara): Me solta! Eu sempre admirei o seu carater, mas agora eu vejo que você não presta, Seiya. Foi bom eu ter descoberto a tempo (tirando o anel do dedo e jogando na cara dele) Acabou! It's over! Finito! Nunca me procure, me olhe ou pense em mim!

Sakura saiu da casa de Seiya e logo atrás dela saiu a garota. 

Garota: Eu não sabia que ele tinha uma noiva. 

Sakura: E eu não sabia que ele tinha uma namorada. 

Garota: Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?

Sakura: Noivos, faz um ano. Juntos.... (olhando para baixo)... desde sempre!

Garota: Você se chama Sakura, certo?

Sakura: É. (olhando para a garota) e você?

Garota: Theresse.

Sakura: É frances?

Theresse: É. Minha família toda veio da França.

Sakura (rindo): Que pena que nos conhecemos numa situação tão ruim!

Theresse: é verdade. Bem, já tá tarde. Eu acho que vou tomar um taxi e voltar para casa. E você devia fazer a mesma coisa.

Sakura: Não. Eu vou andar um pouco por aqui, depois eu vou pra casa.

Theresse (fazendo sinal pro taxi): Bem Sakura, obrigada por tudo!

Sakura: Eu que te agradeço!

Theresse (entrando no taxi); Nos encontramos por ai...

Sakura: Tá bem. Tchau!

Theresse (com o carro em movimento): Tchau!

Sakura começou a chorar. Mas ela não estava triste, mas com raiva. Todas aquelas promessas que ele havia feito para ela. No fundo sakura nunca chegou a amar Seiya, mas achava que ele a faria feliz. O que teria dado errado? Porque ele havia feito isso com ela? Será que ela não era boa o suficiente para ele? Mil pensamentos vieram na sua cabeça. Sakura caminhava sem saber pra onde ia. Caminhar sempre foi uma terapia, e lá ela podia ficar sozinha. Ela ainda estava com a cesta em suas mãos, apesar que a sua vontade era jogar tudo para o alto. De repente mais tarde ela voltasse pra casa da Tomoyo, mas não era isso que preocupava ela. Sakura só conseguia pensar nos motivos pelo qual ele teria arranjado outra...

E ai? Gostaram? Odiaram? Sugestão e críticas são muito bem aceitas! Meu e-mail é nayspears@yahoo.com.br e meu ICQ é 172481619. Queria agradecer a mandar um beijo para a minha amiga Bel. Você é demais!!! Muito obrigada por tudo!!! Você é, além de uma ótima escritora, uma ótima pessoa a amiga! Beijos e Biscoitos Scooby para todo mundo! Peace out!!! J J J J J 


	3. I'm with you

Hello People!!! Esse é o 3º capítulo da série Nossa Vida.. Uma caixinha de Surpresas. É um song fic com a música da Avril Lavigne, "I'm with you". No decorrer da história terão muitas músicas! Rock, pop... Tudo possível e imaginário! Bem, espero que curtam esse cap! Fui!!!

"I´m standing on a bridge   
I´m waitin in the dark   
I thought that you´d be here by now   
Theres nothing but the rain   
No footsteps on the ground   
I´m listening but theres no sound"

Sakura estava numa ponte. Ficou olhando para a água enquanto lágrimas e mais lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto. Sakura se sentia sozinha. Não pelo fato dela estar parada sozinha, mas dentro dela crescia um sentimento de rejeição, como se ninguém gostasse mais dela. De repente Sakura sentiu que tinha alguém passando por ali. Ela só esperava que não fosse ninguém que ela conhecesse. Mas era. Era Shoran. Shoran viu que tinha uma jovem na ponte mas ao se aproximar dela percebeu que era Sakura. Shoran não ia parar, por causa de briga que eles haviam tido, mas percebeu tinha algo errado com ela. Era dever dele como amigo, checar se estava tudo bem com ela.

Shoran (se aproximando dela): Sakura...

Sakura (virando-se assustada para ele): Shoran?

Shoran: Você andou chorando, Sakura?

Sakura: Eu? Que isso! Só estou aqui tomando um pouco de ar fresco.

Shoran: Pra começo de história, você é péssima contando mentiras e depois que seu rosto está totalmente vermelho. Me fala o que houve!

Sakura (olhando para baixo): Eu não tenho coragem...

Shoran (puxando seu rosto para cima): Sou eu, Sakura. Eu só quero te ajudar.

Sakura abraçou Shoran e começou a chorar novamente. Shoran apenas a abraçou. Esperaria que ela se acalmasse e contasse o que o que tinha acontecido. Mas o que será que havia acontecido para Sakura ficar assim? Depois de algum tempo, Sakura se separou de Shoran e secou seus olhos.

Sakura: Tá bom. Vou te contar o que houve. 

Sakura começou contando da idéia da cesta e foi contando tudo o que havia acontecido até que chegar na parte que ela chegou na casa de Seiya. Chorando, contou que ele tinha outra. Mais uma vez Sakura abraçou Shoran. Só que dessa vez foi para procurar um conforto. Sakura sabia, de alguma forma, que Shoran era diferente de Seiya. Ele nunca faria o que Seiya havia feito com ela. Shoran não iria tão baixo assim. Se bem que ela nunca pensou que Seiya seria capaz daquilo também. Shoran abraçou Sakura de volta, tentando conter a raiva que sentia por Seiya? Como aquele verme foi capaz de fazer isso com Sakura? Logo ela! Uma menina tão boa. Boa até demais.

Sakura (ainda abraçada nele): Será que não existe nenhum homem decente? Um homem que te ame. Só a você?

Shoran: É claro que existe, Sakura. Só que não era ele. Ele não merece a você e nem a mulher alguma.

Sakura (Se afastando dele): Todo esse tempo que eu estava sozinha eu passei pensando no porque dele ter feito isso. Porque dele ter me traído? Eu não sou atenciosa? Não sou bonita? Não sou inteligente? Não sou boa o suficiente para ele ou isso tudo é só porque eu não quis dormir com ele?

Shoran: Sakura, você é uma pessoa super atenciosa, não é bonita, é linda não só por dentro como por fora. Se ele não viu tudo isso ele era cego então. Porque não existem muitas Sakuras nesse mundo. Bem, você é única nesse mundo... 

Sakura: Vamos andando ( e começou a andar) Bem, se ele tivesse vindo e dissesse que não queria mais casar comigo, tudo bem. Era melhor. Lógico que eu ia ficar triste, mas não ia me sentir usada. 

Shoran: ...

Sakura: Como eu vou encarar o meu pai? Meu Deus, o Toya! O Toya vai querer matar ele!  
Shoran: Vai mesmo. 

"Isn´t anyone tryin to find me?   
Won´t somebody come take me home   
It´s a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I dont know who you are   
but I... I´m with you"   


Shoran: Quer que eu te leve para casa?

Sakura: Eu tinha combinado de ligar pra Tomoyo pra ela vir me buscar. Mas se eu tiver que encarar a Tomoyo hoje... Eu não vou agüentar encarar mais ninguém hoje. 

Shoran (passando o braço pelo ombro dela): Você não precisa encarar ninguém hoje... Eu vou cuidar de você.

Sakura: Me desculpe...

Shoran: Por aquela briga... Você estava certo. Eu vivo num um mundo de fadas. Eu tenho que aterrizar. Acho que agora foi o momento certo... (silêncio) Você só queria me ajudar e eu achando que você... Como eu sou estúpida.

Shoran: Você não é estúpida. Só que vê a vida de uma maneira diferente do que ela realmente é.

Sakura: Só queria mesmo pedir desculpas por não acreditar que você só queria meu bem.

Shoran: Águas passadas...

Sakura e Shoran ficaram em silêncio durante um tempo. Sakura estava estranhamente contente. Shoran fazia-a se sentir de um jeito que homem algum a fazia sentir. Era como se ele fosse uma caixinha onde ela depositava todos os seus problemas e ele trazia a solução para todos eles. Apenas com um abraço ou um sorriso ele fazia com que ela se esquecesse de tudo. Era como se ela tivesse no paraíso. Ela nunca soube ao certo o que era isso. Se era paixão, se era amizade em excesso.... Ela só sabia que era tudo do que ela precisava para ela se curar. Ele era um milagre. Shoran se perguntava como Seiya teve a coragem de fazer uma coisa dessas com a garota mais... Com a melhor garota do mundo. Ele havia ganho na loteria e não havia aproveitado o prêmio. Se ela fosse a garota de Shoran ele faria tudo diferente. Tudo para não ferir Sakura. 

Shoran: Bem, o que você quer fazer agora?

Sakura: Vamos nos sentar aqui nesse banquinho. Eu tô cansada.

Shoran (se sentando): Posso ver o que tem na cesta?

Sakura (se sentando): Pode.

Shoran: Só coisa boa...

Sakura: É... Quer pra você?

Shoran: Não precisa...

Sakura: Eu não vou ter coragem de comer.

Shoran: Tá bom. Obrigado. (depois de um tempo) Pra onde você vai querer ir?

Sakura: Bem, por enquanto eu quero só ficar aqui, olhando para a lua. Ela está linda, não é Shoran?

Shoran (olhando para Sakura): É, está linda... 

Sakura encosta sua cabeça no peito de Shoran e fica observando a lua

"im looking for a place   
searching for a face   
is anybody here i know   
cause nothings going right   
and everythigns a mess   
and no one likes to be alone"  
  


Sakura: Eu só estou atrasando a sua vida não é?

Shoran: Imagina Sakura. 

Sakura: Você tem que ir pra casa pra acordar cedo amanha.

Shoran: E você? Você realmente acha que eu vou te deixar aqui sozinha?

Sakura: Posso ir pra sua casa? È que...

Shoran: Você não quer encarar mais ninguém hoje...(depois de um tempo) Claro que pode.

Sakura sorri para Shoran. Aquele sorriso que só ela sabe dar. Shoran também sorri de volta para ela. Sakura olha para Shoran e ele estava diferente. Ele parecia um anjo descido do céu. A luz do poste iluminava seu rosto de uma maneira que o deixava mais que deslumbrante... perfeito. Sakura não pensou em nada, apenas se aproximou de Shoran e grudou seus lábios nos dele. Shoran não esperava um reação dessas vinda de Sakura. Mas Shoran retribuiu o leve beijo que Sakura dava nele. Nenhuma garota que havia beijado Shoran o havia beijado da maneira que Sakura o estava beijando. Era um beijo suave, sem segundas intenções, um beijo onde ambos depositavam suas emoções da maneira mais delicada o possível. Depois de algum tempo Sakura se separou de Shoran completamente envergonhada. Havia sido um beijo completamente involuntário. Mas não havia nada nesse mundo que a fizesse se arrepender do beijo. 

Shoran: Bem...

Sakura: É, bem... (Sakura começou a rir)

Shoran: O que é tão engraçado?

Sakura (olhando pra ele ainda rindo): Não tem nada engraçado é que... sempre que eu fico nervosa com alguma situação... eu rio. 

Shoran: essa pra mim é nova...

Sakura: É que eu quase nunca fico nervosa.

Sakura parou de rir. Ficou um incomodo silêncio entre os dois. Essa situação a fez esquecer por algum tempo de Seiya.

Sakura: Bem, acho que é melhor irmos para a sua casa.

Shoran: Está certo...

"Isn´t anyone tryin to find me?   
Won´t somebody come take me home   
It´s a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I dont know who you are   
but I... I´m with you"  
  


Shoran e Sakura foram para a casa dele.

Shoran: Dorme lá em cima no meu quarto.

Sakura: E você?

Shoran: Eu durmo aqui na sala... Não tem problema.

Sakura: Tá...

Shoran: Você quer comer algo?

Sakura: Não, tudo o que eu quero é ir dormir!

Shoran: Tá, pode ir.

Sakura: Boa noite e obrigada por tudo de novo.

Shoran: Foi um prazer.

Sakura subiu para o quarto de Shoran, enquanto isso Shoran ligou pra Tomoyo para contar o porque de Sakura não ter ido pra casa dela. Tomoyo se preocupava muito com Sakura e iria ficar desesperada.

Tomoyo: Como que ele fez isso com ela? Pobre Sakura...

Shoran: Eu vou deixar ela dormindo aqui e vou pra faculdade. Acho que eu dia de descanso para ela é merecido. 

Tomoyo: É. Só não vai fazer nenhuma besteira, Shoran!

Shoran: Tipo...

Tomoyo: Você sabe...

Shoran: Ir na casa dele e lhe dar uma lição nunca passou pela minha cabeça...

Tomoyo: Por favor Shoran, não faz isso.

Shoran: Ele merece isso...

Tomoyo: Eu sei, mas...

Shoran: Eu não sei o que vou fazer, mesmo se soubesse não seria voc~e que me impediria.

Tomoyo: É, eu sei...

Shoran: Nos vemos amanha na faculdade.

Tomoyo: Tchau.

Shoran subiu e bateu na porta para poder entrar e pegar sua roupa para se trocar.

Sakura: Pode entrar...

Shoran: Eu só quero pegar um travesseiro, lençol e minha roupa.

Sakura: Tudo bem.

Shoran: Bem, isso é tudo. Tenha uma boa noite.

Sakura: É melhor você ficar com o despertador por que eu tenho um sono muito pesado...

Shoran: Tá bom. Boa noite, Sakura. 

Sakura: Boa noite....

Shoran desceu, se trocou e ficou assistindo um pouco de televisão, pois estava sem sono. Sakura se virava de um lado para o outro na cama pensando no beijo que havia dado em Shoran.   
  


"oh why is everything so confusing   
maybe I´m just out of my mind   
yea yea yea"

Sakura desceu e viu que Shoran também estava acordado.

Sakura: Não conseguiu dormir?

Shoran: Não. E você?

Sakura: Também não. O que você está assistindo?

Shoran: Nada...

Sakura: Posso assistir nada com você?

Shoran (sorrindo): Claro.

Sakura se sentou do lado de Shoran.

Sakura: Posso ver o que está passando na TV?

Shoran: Pode.

Sakura (passando de canal em canal): chato, chato, chato, chato... Não acredito!

Shoran: O que foi?

Sakura: Como assim o que foi? Esse filme é um clássico?

Shoran: Isso é um filme velho!

Sakura: Nunca chame 'A Noviça Rebelde' de filme velho. 

Shoran: Eu pensava que para você um clássico era 'Uma linda mulher' .

Sakura: Também, mas esse filme é tão lindo...

Shoran: Nunca ví..

Sakura: Você nunca viu 'A Noviça Rebelde'? Então vai ver agora.

Shoran e Sakura ficaram assistindo o filme. Em algumas música tipo 'Climb Every Mountain' e 'My Favorite Things', Sakura cantava com a Julie Andrews. (gente, esse filme é tão bonitinho.. É velhinho, mas tão bonitinho...). Aos poucos Sakura ia se aproximando de Shoran, até encostar sua cabeça no peito dele. Shoran passou o braço ao redor de Sakura. Um pouco antes de acabar o filme Sakura adormeceu nos braços de Shoran. Shoran terminou de assistir o filme. Realmente era bonitinho como Sakura havia falado. Shoran olhou para o relógio e já eram 01:30. Quando foi falar com Sakura percebeu que ela havia dormido. Shoran apenas sorriu, a pegou no colo e levou-a para seu quarto. Deitou-a na cama, cobriu-a e deu um beijo na sua testa. "É, ela vai ficar bem".  


"It´s a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I dont know who you are   
but I... I´m with you   
  
Take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I dont know who you are   
but I... I´m with you  
I´m with you  
I'm with you..."

  


  
  
E ai?? Gostaram? Eu achei que ficou tão butitinho... Como eu assisti "A Noviça Rebelde" no dia das mães, e fiquei com o filme na cabeça achei que seria legal colocar os dois para assistirem também. E as músicas desse filme são tão fofas.... Muito lindas!!! Bem, chega de falar de "A Noviça rebelde" hehehe... Sugestões são aceitas... Meu e-mail é nayspears@yahoo.com.br e meu ICQ é: 172481619.... Bem, agora eu vou embora, once more, with feeling.... Bye bye!!! J J J J J 

  
  



	4. Homem É Tudo Igual

Oie people! Bem, esse é o 4 cap da minha história. Estou adorando saber que tem pessoas lendo meu fic. Muito obrigada pelos e-mails e reviews (apesar de ainda serem poucos...). Sei que eu não sou nenhuma super escritora, mas eu dou o melhor de mim! (q lindu! Hahaha...). Bem, espero que vocês curtam esse capítulo. Beijos!!!

HOMEM É TUDO IGUAL

Era um sábado. Sakura estava no treino de líder de torcida. Em uma semana elas participariam das preliminares para o regional. Passara um mês depois do incidente com Seiya. Sakura estava muito feliz e solteiríssima. Mas Shoran ainda não tinha ido para o ataque. Ele achava que Sakura não estava preparada ainda para um relacionamento com alguém. Sakura continuava confusa. Não sabia direito o que sentia por Li. 

Sakura: Ai, tô morta Tomoyo!

Tomoyo: A Nicole não tá dando mole pra gente!

Sakura: E a gente que achava que a Kimura pegava pesado!

Tomoyo: Com certeza!

Sakura: Você quer almoçar lá em casa?

Tomoyo: Eu não vou atrapalhar?

Sakura: Que nada. Toya tá no trabalho e o papai deve estar preparando provas. 

Tomoyo: Tudo bem.

Sakura e Tomoyo foram a pé para a casa de Sakura.

Tomoyo: Sakura, você gosta do Shoran?

Sakura: Que pergunta mais fora de hora. Porque você perguntou isso?

Tomoyo: É que eu tava lembrando do beijo que você deu nele e...

Sakura (cortando Tomoyo): Foi só um beijo. 

Tomoyo: Só um beijo?

Sakura: Tá, foi um beijo maravilhoso. O cara beija bem, o que eu posso fazer?

Tomoyo: Mas não rola nenhum sentimento?

Sakura: Eu não sei. Mas o Shoran é um cara que não sai quase com garota nenhuma...

Tomoyo: Mas você gosta dele?

Sakura: Eu ainda não sei. Nada está claro para mim. 

Tomoyo: Você não saiu com ninguém depois do Seiya.

Sakura: Eu sei...

Sakura e Tomoyo chegam em casa, almoçam e depois voltam para o treino. Por volta de umas 19:00, Sakura chega em casa. Toma um banho e deita no sofá para assistir um pouco de televisão. Até que o telefone toca.

Sakura: Sakura falando!

Tomoyo: Sakura! Tudo bem?

Sakura: Tudo. Fala Tomoyo!

Tomoyo: Eu tava querendo ir no cinema, ai eu liguei pro Shoran e pro Eriol eles toparam. Quer ir?

Sakura: Quero.

Tomoyo: Então amanha eu te ligo pra combinar o horário. 

Sakura: Tudo bem. Beijos.

Tomoyo: Beijos.

Sakura foi dormir. Ser 'cheerleader' ou líder de torcida é mais difícil do que parece. É um trabalho bem duro. Sakura sempre voltava morta pra casa. Na manha seguinte Sakura dormiu até tarde. Pelo menos um dia. Acordou quase meio dia. 

Sakura: Bom dia.

Toya: Boa tarde!

Sakura: Não enche!

Fujitaka: Bom dia, Sakura.

Sakura: Bom dia.

Fujitaka: Sakura, depois que você tomar seu café você pode ir no mercado comprar ingredientes para um bolo.

Sakura: Claro.

Fujitaka: Como vai na faculdade?

Sakura: Vai bem. Graças a Deus as aulas terminam nessa semana e ai férias. 

Fujitaka: E o campeonato?

Sakura: É nesse sábado. Tô treinando que nem uma maluca. Eu já sei a coreografia de trás para frente, mas...

Fujitaka: Que bom que você está fazendo o que você gosta.

Toya: Mesmo que seja com saia curta.

Sakura: Com short por baixo.

Toya: Mais curto que a saia.

Sakura: Desisto. Me dê a lista do que comprar, pai.

Fujitaka: Aqui, Sakura.

Sakura: Tchauzinho.

Sakura saiu em direção ao mercado. Depois voltou para casa e ligou para Tomoyo para confirmar o cinema. Tomoyo combinou de Shoran pegar Sakura em casa já que eles moravam bem perto e encontrarem Eriol e Tomoyo na porta do cinema. Sakura concordou, ligou para Shoran para combinar. Shoran passaria na casa de Sakura por volta de umas 18:00. Sakura colocou uma roupa bem bonitinha. Vestiu uma blusa frente única, por conta do calor absurdo que estava fazendo em Tomoeda com uma saia uns 4 dedos a cima do joelho preta com uma sandalha com salto baixo.

Sakura: Oi Shoran.

Shoran: Oi Sakura. Bem, vamos?

Shoran: Claro.

Fujitaka: Esperem um pouco. Olá Shoran.

Shoran: Olá senhor Kinomoto.

Fujitaka: Como você vai?

Shoran: Muito bem.

Fujitaka: E com o time?

Shoran: Estamos nas finais.

Fujitaka: Isso é muito bom meu filho.

Shoran: Com certeza.

Fujitaka: Bem, divirtam-se, mas não voltem muito tarde.

Shoran: Pode deixar. Trarei a Sakura por volta de umas 9 horas.

Fujitaka: Está ótimo. Divirtam-se

Sakura: Tchau, papai!

Shoran e Sakura entraram no carro de Shoran, colocaram o cinto e foram em direção ao shopping.

Sakura: Qual filme vai ser?

Shoran: Não sei. Acho que vamos ver X-Men 2.

Sakura: Estou doida pra ver esse filme.

Shoran: Tem mais luta que o primeiro. O primeiro foi só histórinha, praticamente.

Tomoyo: Oi Sakura!

Sakura: Oi. Oi Eriol.

Eriol: Olá Sakura.

Shoran: Oi.

Tomoyo e Eriol: Oi.

Sakura: Então, vai ser X-men 2?

Tomoyo: É.

Shoran: Eu vou lá comprar os ingressos.

Eriol: Eu compro a pipoca.

Tomoyo: A gente ajuda.

Eriol: Sakura, não temos nos falado muito, não é?

Sakura: É. Você com o treino do futebol e eu com o as preliminares do regional no sábado que vem... Não temos tempo.

Tomoyo: Estamos pensando em fazer uma festa surpresa pro Shoran.

Sakura: Sério?

Eriol: Ele tá vindo.

Shoran: Vamos indo?

Todos entraram e curtiram muito o filme (propaganda de X-Men 2... Vejam!! Eu rí, chorei, vibrei... Muito melhor que o 1º!!!). Depois, foram para uma pizzaria.

Shoran: Estão preparadas para as preliminares do regional?

Sakura: Nem fale do regional pra mim. Estou desesperada. 

Shoran: Você é uma das melhores de lá. Se mata de treinar.

Tomoyo: O lance é ficar calma.

Eriol: Com certeza. Você nasceu para torcer, Sakura. Não tem com o que se preocupar. (para Tomoyo) E você? Está nervosa também?

Tomoyo: Eu estou calma. Nós já treinamos, sabemos. É só mostrarmos todo nosso talento lá.

Ficaram conversando lá até umas 20 hrs. No dia seguinte eles teriam, então foram pra casa. Eriol levou Tomoyo e Shoran levou Sakura.

Shoran e Sakura comeram e chegaram na casa de Sakura na hora exata que eles disseram que chegariam.

Sakura: Foi muito legal.

Shoran: Foi mesmo.

Sakura: Bem, acho melhor eu entrar. Já está ficando tarde e amanhã a gente tem aula, né?

Shoran: Ultima semana de aula.

Sakura: Graças a Deus.

"I think we're alone now

It doens't seem to be anyone around

I think we're alone now

The beating of our heart is the only sound"

Shoran e Sakura ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio. Nenhum dos dois tinha o que falar. Nenhum dos dois queriam falar. Queriam apenas aproveitar a companhia um do outro.

Sakura: Bem, eu tenho que ir

Shoran: Nos vemos amanha então.

Sakura: Boa noite (dá um beijo na bochecha dele e entra).

Shoran: Boa noite, princesa. (e vai embora)

No dia seguinte, Sakura acordou se arrumou e foi para a faculdade. Sakura só ia mesmo para pegar as notas, pois nessa semana não teria praticamente nada. Sakura queria muito conversar com Tomoyo. Aproveitaria a hora do treino para fazer isso.

Sakura: Tomoyo, acho que estou apaixonada pelo Shoran.

Tomoyo: Sério? 

Sakura: Nunca falei tão sério.

Tomoyo: E ai?

Sakura: Não sei. Você acha que eu deveria me declarar para ele?

Tomoyo: Acho.

Sakura: Eu tenho medo, Tomoyo. Eu adoro aquele garoto, você sabe disso. Eu não quero perder ele.

Tomoyo: Você não vai perde-lo.

Sakura: Se ele se sentir mal por não sentir o mesmo e se afastar de mim? Eu não consigo mais viver sem ele. Melhor ter só a amizade dele do que não ter...nada!

Tomoyo: Lembra de quando vocês tinham 10 anos e ele se declarou pra você? Sakura, ele vai te entender. Ele fez isso também. Arriscou tudo, mas ficou com medo de te ouvir e...

Sakura: E me perdeu. Eu gostava dele. Mas, e se agora ele não gostar mais de mim? O que deve ser pois já se passaram muitos anos.

Tomoyo: Você só vai saber se tentar.

Sakura: Vai ter mesmo uma festa surpresa para ele?

Tomoyo: Claro.

Sakura: Vou me declarar lá então. 

Sakura, Tomoyo e Eriol começaram os preparativos para a festa. Com a ajuda de Yamazaki e Yaten para entreter Shoran, as meninas organizavam a festa. Quinta – feira era o aniversário de Shoran. As meninas (Sakura, Tomoyo, Nicole, Rika, Chiharu e Naoko) arrumavam tudo em quanto os garotos distraíam Shoran.

Todos: SURPRESA!

Shoran: Mas o que...?

Sakura (depois de um abraço): Isso é uma festa surpresa! Feliz aniversário, Shoran.

Shoran: Não precisava gente!

Tomoyo: Que isso, Shoran. Não podíamos deixar seu aniversário passar em branco.

Yaten: É isso mesmo, companheiro. É seu aniversário. Vamos comemorar comendo as gostosuras que as garotas prepararam. 

Nicole: Abre meu presente, Li.

Sakura: Ah é! Os presentes!

Shoran: Gente, calma! Deixa eu respirar um pouco.

Rika: Feliz aniversário, Li

Shoran: Obrigado, Sasaki.

Chiharu: Oie, Li.

Shoran: Oi Mihara.

Chiharu: Feliz Aniversário.

Shoran: Obrigado.

Apesar de pouca gente, eles se divertiram bastante. Li abriu os presentes de todos. Eles conversaram até a hora do bolo.

Shoran: Nada de 'parabéns para você'!

Sakura: Assim fica sem graça!

Nicole: Sem esquecer o com quem será!

Yaten (abraçando Nicole por trás): Já somos adultos para essa coisa, gracinha!

Sakura: Só pra provocar o Shoran.

Todos: 'Parabéns pra você, nessa data querida, muitas felicidades, mitos anos de vida'.

Shoran: Me mata Tomoyo!

Tomoyo: Relaxa, Li!

Nicole: Agora o com quem será!  
Shoran: Nada disso, vamos partir o bolo!

Yaten: Vamos lá: 'Com quem será...'

Todos: 'Com quem será que o Li vai casar. Vai depender. Vai depender. Vai depender... Se a sakura vai querer...'

Sakura: Porque eu?

Tomoyo: Bem, vai ser mais se o Toya vai deixar...

Sakura: Eu não dependo do Toya pra nada. 

Shoran: Ih! Vamos pro bolo.

Todos comeram o maravilhoso bolo que a própria Sakura havia feito. Aos poucos só sobraram Shoran, Sakura, Tomoyo e Eriol.

Sakura: Gostou?

Shoran: Foi interessante.

Sakura: Eu não sabia que o Yaten tava ficando com a Nicole!

Tomoyo: É porque você nunca percebe nada...

Shoran: É uma tonta!

Sakura: Não sou nada! Mas como eu ia saber que eles tavam juntos? 

A campainha toca.

Shoran: Eu atendo.

Sakura: Pode ficar ai. Eu atendo.

Shoran: Você já teve muito trabalho hoje, eu atendo.

Sakura: É seu aniversário.

Eriol: Alguém vai atender a porta?

Sakura: Eu vou. (abrindo a porta) Boa noite.

Moça: Boa noite. Aqui é a residência de Shoran Li?

Sakura: É sim. Quem é você?

Ling: Ling. Ling Woo.

Sakura (para Shoran): Shoran, tem uma moça chamada Ling Woo querendo falar com você!

Ao ouvir o nome Ling Woo Shoran engasga com o champanhe. O que ela estaria fazendo lá?

Shoran: Ling? O que você....?

Ling: Vim fazer uma surpresa. Acho que funcionou.

Sakura: De onde vocês se conhecem?

Ling: Você é a Sakura?

Sakura: Sou.

Ling: Meilin falou muito de você! 

Sakura: Você é uma prima do Shoran?

Ling: Não. (para Shoran) Você disse que...

Shoran: Eu sei. Eu menti.

Sakura: O que está havendo?

Tomoyo: Bem, eu acho que primeiro vocês deveriam deixar ela entrar.

Sakura: Tá. Entra.

Todos sentaram-se no sofá. Todos esperando uma explicação de Li.

Shoran: Bem, como eu vou dizer isso?

Tomoyo: Fala Li!

Eriol: Seja o que for, estamos com você.

Shoran: Bem, Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol essa é Ling Woo... (depois de uma pausa) minha noiva!

Sakura e Tomoyo: Noiva?

Eriol: Arranjada pelo conselho?

Ling: É. Bem, eu e o Shoran sempre fomos os herdeiros mais rebeldes dos Lis e dos Woos, então acho que eles resolveram nos juntar pra ver no que daria. 

Shoran: Eu e Ling nos conhecemos desde pequenos, o que ajudou ao conselho ter essa idéia.

Eriol: Você poderia ter nos contado...

Shoran: Eu sei.

Tomoyo: Bem, então fale um pouco de você pra gente.

Ling: Bem, Tomoyo... Posso te chamar de Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: Claro.

Ling: Bem, eu e o Shoran crescemos juntos. Eu era amiga de Meilin e vivia infurnada na mansão Li. 

Sakura (tentando disfarçar a cara de ciúmes): E Meilin como está?

Ling: Está muito bem. Ela não pode vir.

Shoran: Mas até agora eu não entendi o porque da sua vinda.

Ling: Porque hoje é seu aniversário e porque...

Shoran: Porque o que?

Ling: Eu estava com saudades. Você sumiu.

Shoran: A faculdade...

Ling: Eu sei. Por isso vou ficar aqui durante um mês. Eu sei que as suas aulas terminam amanha por isso eu vim.

Sakura: e onde você vai ficar?

Ling: Eu já me registrei em um hotel.

Eriol: Bem, eu gostaria de ficar mais, mas já está tarde.

Shoran: Tudo bem.

Eriol: Você aceita uma carona, Ling?

Ling: Aceito sim.

Eriol: Tomoyo, Sakura vocês vem?

Sakura: Eu vou ajudar o Shoran com a arrumação e depois eu vou. Meu carro tá ai embaixo.

Ling: Bem, tchau Shoran. E Sakura, foi um prazer conhece-la. Todos gostam muito de você na casa do Shoran e falaram muito bem de você. Bem, de todos vocês.

Sakura (sorrindo): Também gosto de todos.

Ling: Tchau! Amanha eu posso passar aqui na sua casa que horas, Shoran?

Shoran: Depois das 14 horas tá bom pra mim.

Ling: As 14 hrs então.

Tomoyo: Tchau Li, tchau Sakura.

Eriol: Tchau.

Depois que todos foram embora Sakura encarou Shoran. 

Sakura: porque você não me contou?

Shoran: Não preciso te contar tudo o que acontece comigo...

Sakura: Isso não é tudo, isso é algo importante. Shoran, você está noivo.

Shoran (passando a mão no cabelo): Eu sei. 

Sakura: Há quanto tempo?

Shoran: Há quanto tempo o que?

Sakura: Que você está noivo!

Shoran: Uns 3 meses.

Sakura: 3 meses e você não me disse nada.

Shoran: Eu devo mais coisa a ela que é minha noiva e ela não sabe nem a metade do que você sabe.

Sakura (nervosa): Você está me comparando a ela?

Shoran (nervoso): Não. É que eu e você não temos nada e você acha que eu tenho o dever de te contar tudo o que acontece comigo.

Sakura (se afastando dele e o encarando): Eu pensei que tivéssemos algo, pensei que fossemos amigos. Mas eu acho que eu me engane, não é Shoran?

Shoran: ...

Sakura: Tô indo embora.

E Sakura parte do apartamento de Li.

Sakura (encostada no elevador, chorando): Noivo? Ele está noivo! Porque eu tinha que me apaixonar por ele? Porque?

Bem, o que vocês acharam? Gostaram, odiaram? Sugestões, críticas? Me mandem um e-mail pro nayspears@yahoo.com.br ou falem comigo pelo meu ICQ 172481619 ou me mandem reviews. Obrigada por todos que estão me mandando reviews e e-mails. E eu queria mandar um beijo especial para a Bel que tem me ajudado muito. Te adoro de montão! E para Kath, que também já me ajudou muito com meus fics. Obrigadinha, Kath!!! Tentarei postar o próximo capítulo o mais rápido possível. Fui!!!


	5. Uma Visita Inesperada

Hello meu povo!!! Esse é meu 5º capítulo... O que será que vai acontecer agora que o Shoran está noivo? Acho que de tanto ler as histórias da Kath tô ficando má com meus personagens que nem ela... Hahaha... Bricadeirinha, Kath!!! Bem, tô adorando os reviews e os e-mails... Obrigada pelas sugestões, assim poderei melhorar cada vez a minha história! Sem mais demora, vamos ao fic!!!!

Uma visita inesperada

O despertador toca de manhã cedo. Sakura não estava com muita vontade de ir hoje pra faculdade. Praticamente não iria ter nada, já que hoje era o último dia de aula, mas ela tinha que ir. Sakura pegou no sono por volta de 1 hora da manhã pra acordar as 6. Tudo isso por causa do Shoran e da sua noiva!

Kero: Anda Sakura!

Sakura (se levantando, estressada): Hoje não, Kero! Não estou de bom humor.

Kero: Sakura, eu te conheço desde os seus 10 anos. Eu sei que algo aconteceu ontem na casa do moleque, sei que você não quer me contar e também não vou te obrigar. Só quero dizer que eu sei que tem algo errado e que você sabe que eu vou descobrir!

Sakura: Eu te conto. Mas só depois, porque hoje eu vou passar o dia todo treinando e preciso me concentrar.

Kero: Tudo bem.

Sakura (indo pro banho): Valeu, Kero!

Sakura sabia que por mais que tentasse aquela fala de Li não saia de sua cabeça... Aliás, tudo o que ele havia falado para ela não lhe saia da cabeça. Desde o momento que ele anunciou que ela era sua noiva até o momento que ela saiu da casa dele. Aquilo a estava enlouquecendo. E ela tinha que estar preparada, pois amanhã seria um dia importante. Ela não podia ocupar a cabeça com essas coisas, ela tinha que pensar no time todo. Ela teria que fazer uma boa apresentação. Outra preocupação é passar por Toya e Fujitaka sem que eles percebessem nada. Estava na cara dela que ela não estava bem. E tudo o que ela menos precisava agora era de mais perguntas.

Sakura: Estou indo, papai!

Fujitaka: Mas e o seu café?

Sakura: Eu estou atrasada, papai! Eu compro algo lá perto.

Dlim – Dlom (isso é uma campainha... Sou péssima em onomatopéias...)

Toya (indo em direção a porta): Eu atendo.

Sakura: Ah, pai! Eu só vou chegar em casa mais tarde tá bem, porque... (enquanto Sakura continua falando com Fujitaka, Toya vai atender a porta)

Toya: O que você tá fazendo aqui?

Shoran: Eu vim falar com a Sakura.

Toya: Ontem ela chegou estranha da sua festa. O que houve, moleque?

Shoran: Não te interessa!

Toya: Se envolver a Sakura, me interessa!

Sakura (chegando na porta): Shoran?

Shoran: Precisamos conversar.

Sakura: Tá bom. Tchau, Toya!

Toya: Tchau, Sakura. (falando pro Shoran) Seja o que for, eu vou descobrir, moleque!

Shoran: Eu sei.

Sakura e Shoran se afastaram da casa dela. Eles ficaram calados por um momento, então Sakura falou.

Sakura: O que Toya tava falando? Ele vai descobrir o que?

Shoran: Nada.

Sakura: Começou a me esconder coisas de novo?

Shoran (irritado): É isso, Sakura! 

Sakura: É isso o que?

Shoran: O Toya me disse que você chegou estranha de ontem.

Sakura: Imagina. Meu melhor amigo está noivo e eu estou completamente normal.

Shoran (se colocando na frente dela): Sakura, é por isso que eu quero falar com você!

Sakura (desviando o olhar dele): Estamos atrasados!

Shoran: Olha pra mim, Sakura!

Sakura (olhando pra ele): O que você quer? Quer que eu fale o que eu acho? 

Shoran: Quero.

Sakura: 3 meses e você não me disse nada! 

Shoran: O que está feito, está feito. Não posso mudar o passado. Mas, não tire conclusões erradas sobre a Ling. Ela é uma pessoa maravilhosas.

Sakura: Não estou tirando. Nem conheço ela.

Shoran: Você vai amar ela! Você vai tentar?

Sakura: Claro!

Shoran: ótimo (e voltou a andar)

Shoran e Sakura foram para a faculdade. Foi mais um dia normal, e como era o ultimo dia, saíram mais cedo.

Nicole: Ai, é amanha! Estou tão nervosa!

Tomoyo: Vai dar tudo bem, não é Sakura?

Sakura: Claro!

Shoran: Vocês estão ótimas! 

Yaten: Nenhuma faculdade tem líderes de torcida mais gostosas que a nossa!

Yamazaki: Cala a boca, Yaten!

Yaten: Mas é!

Shoran (olhando pro portão): O que ela...?

Sakura: O que? (olha por portão) Ah... Ela!

Yaten: Quem é ela? (olha pro portão) Uau! Ela é gostosa!

Sakura: E também noiva do Shoran!

Yamazaki: Noiva? Como assim?

Yaten: O Li não tem noiva! Li?

Shoran: Bem...

Ling: Oi Shoran!

Shoran: Pessoal, minha noiva, Ling!

Nicole: Há quanto tempo? Que fofo!

Yaten: Foi mal, Li. Não sabia que a garota era sua noiva!

Shoran: Tudo bem!

Nicole (para Ling): Eu sou Nicole! Esse é o Yamazaki e esse é o tarado do Yaten. Não fica muito perto dele.

Ling (sorrindo): Prazer!

Yamazaki: Quanto tempo vocês estão noivos?

Shoran: 3 meses!

Yaten: E nem contou pra gente? Quem aqui sabia disso?

Sakura: Eu, Tomoyo e Eriol!

Nicole: E você não me contou nada?

Sakura: Ficamos sabendo ontem!

Shoran: Mas, o que você veio fazer aqui?

Ling: Vim te buscar. Pensei em ir pra sua casa, preparar seu almoço!

Yaten: Também quero uma noiva!

Ling (pra Sakura): O que vocês vão fazer amanhã? A gente podia combinar de almoçar junto.

Nicole: Vamos estar no regional amanha de manha!

Ling: Regional?

Tomoyo: De líder de torcida!

Ling: Todos vocês são líderes de torcida?

Yaten: Só as garotas! Nós aqui honramos o que temos no meio das pernas. Líder de torcida homem é coisa de boiola. Somos jogadores de futebol!

Ling: Mas tem líder de torcida homem?

Tomoyo: Tem. Eles só não participam das torcidas dos jogos de futebol. Mas nos campeonatos eles estão aqui.

Ling: Vocês vão treinar hoje?

Tomoyo: Vamos.

Nicole: Se você quiser, pode assistir nosso treinamento.

Sakura (beliscando Nicole): Ótima idéia!

Nicole: Ai!

Shoran: O que foi?

Nicole: Eu lembrei de algo!

Shoran: Bem, eu tenho que ir. Trago a Ling a tarde. Tchau!

Todos: Tchau!

Yaten: O Li é muito malandro, cara!

Nicole: Porque você me beliscou?

Sakura: Na casa da Tomoyo eu e falo tudo! Tchau garotos!

Yaten, Eriol, Yamazaki: Tchau!

Yaten: Sabe, estou indo embora também.

Eriol: É, eu também!

Yamazaki: Vocês vem a tarde?

Eriol: Eu acho que venho!

Yaten: Eu venho. E você?

Yamazaki: Claro!

Yaten: Então, até mais!

A tarde, todos foram pra escola. 

Nicole: O que você vai fazer, Sakura?

Sakura: Eu não sei. Ele está noivo! O que eu posso fazer?

Nicole: Se declare pra ele!

Sakura: Como se fosse fácil, né?

Menina: Que horas vai começar o ensaio, Nicole?

Nicole: Quando todo mundo chegar!

Sakura: Você não sabe que raiva que eu sinto quando vejo aquela garota! E porque que ela vive sorrindo? Se continuar abrindo tanto a boa pra sorrir, ela vai acabar ficando com a boca do tamanho da do Steve Tayler.

Nicole: Ciúmes mata!

Ling: Oi!

Sakura (imitando a Ling): Oi! (virando pra ela, sorrindo) Oi!

Ling: Eu nunca ví um treino de líder de torcida. Lá na China não tem essas coisas. É um pais muito tradicional. E mesmo se tivesse, se eu fosse os anciões me expulsavam do clã.

Shoran: Aqueles caras são uns chatos!

Ling: Quando vai começar o treino?

Nicole: Estou esperando todos chegarem!

Sakura: Já está todo mundo aqui.

Nicole: Então tá! Yaten, coloca a música ai pra gente!

Yaten: É pra já!

Eles treinaram bastante a coreografia. Tinha que estar perfeito amanhã. Quem estava meio nervosa era a Sakura. Ela estava meio desligada e não conseguia tirar os olhos de Li, que volta e meia a olhava também. Ele sabia que ela não estava gostando do fato dele estar noivo, apesar de não fazer idéia do motivo. Depois do treino, todos foram tomar uma ducha para irem embora. Treinaram até 17:00 hrs.

Nicole: Bem, o que era para vocês aprenderem, vocês já aprenderam. O que era pra vocês treinarem, vocês já treinaram. Boa sorte para cada um amanhã. 8 hrs lá em pessoal! Dispensados!

Sakura (se levantando): Morri!

Ling: Eu posso ir assistir o regional?

Tomoyo: É fechado. Pessoas de fora não podem entrar.

Ling: Poxa, que pena!

Sakura: É mesmo uma pena!

Ling: Mas depois, o que vocês acham de um almoço no Shoran?

Shoran: Por mim, tudo bem!  
Tomoyo: É uma boa idéia.

Nicole: Comemorar nossa vitória.

Ling: Eu sempre quis aprender um passos de líder de torcida.

Nicole: Eu te ensino alguns.

Ling: Na verdade, eu queria aprender aquelas musiquinhas.

Yaten: Eu também chamava de músiquinha, mas se chamam cheers!

Shoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Yaten e Sakura se sentaram pra ver a Nicole ensinando as cheers para a Ling.

Nicole: Sakura, me ajuda!

Sakura: Em quê?

Nicole: A pensar numa musiquinha, quer dizer, cheer!

Sakura (com a coreografia): AWESOME, OH WOW!  
LIKE TOTALLY FREAK ME OUT  
I MEAN RIGHT ON  
TOROS SURE ARE NUMBER ONE

Ling: Isso é complicado

Nicole: Não é não. Observe.

Eles ficaram mais um tempo lá, depois cada um foi pra sua respectiva casa.

Sakura: Vou dormir, papai!

Fujitaka: Já, querida?

Sakura: Tenho que acordar amanhã cedo!

Fujitaka: Como eu vou sair mais cedo que você, boa sorte.

Sakura: Obrigada, papai!

Toya: E como eu também não vou acordar cedo amanhã, boa sorte.

Sakura: Obrigada.

Toya: De nada!

Sakura: Toya, por onde anda o Yukito?

Toya: Viajou com os avós dele. Volta nesse domingo. Foi até bom você lembrar.

Fujitaka: Porque você não faz um almoço e chama ele?

Sakura: É uma boa idéia. Estou com saudades dele.

Toya: Vou falar com ele!

Sakura: Bom gente, vou para o meu quarto.

Fujitaka: Boa noite, filha!

Sakura: Boa noite (subindo as escadas) Ai Kerinho, agora vou dormir! Você não vai me desejar boa sorte pra amanhã?

Kero: Eu te desejo amanhã!

Sakura: E se você não acordar?

Kero (rindo de lado): Simples, você não acorda! Você só acorda porque eu te chamo!

Sakura: Muito engraçadinho!

Kero (sério): Sakura, você pode me contar agora o que houve ontem?

Sakura (olhando pra ele): Tá bem. Sabe o Shoran? Claro que sabe! Bem, ele está noivo!  
Kero: O moleque está noivo? Quem vai ser a futura senhora moleque?

Sakura: Uma amiga dele de infância. O conselho escolheu. Eles estão noivos a 3 meses e ele não me disse nada.

Kero: Eu sei que você não está triste por ele não ter te dito. Você gosta dele, não é?

Sakura: Kero...

Kero (voando pra frente dela): Você sabe que não consegue me esconder nada. Sempre foi gamada pelo moleque. Não sei o que você viu nele, mas você viu algo. E apesar das minhas diferenças com ele eu sei que ele também gosta muito de você, e acho que dentro dele ele sabe que você gosta dele então não te contou nada.

Sakura: Tá bem. Eu gosto dele. Desde a época do seiya. Sempre foi ele. Nunca teve outro na minha mente, nem no meu coração. Teve uma época que eu achava que amava o Seiya, mas foi ele reaparecer que a febre Shoran voltou. Eu pensei muitas vezes em jogar tudo pra cima e me declarar pra ele, mas... Fiquei com medo. Não queria perde-lo. Como amigo, sabe!

Kero: Me conte mais sobre a sirigaita que roubou o moleque de você. 

Sakura (rindo): Ela é muito bonita! Tem cabelos até o ombro, lisos e negros. Olhos azuis. É um pouco mais alta do que eu. Ai, Kero, eu detesto ela.

Kero: Quando eu vou poder conhece-la?

Sakura: Não sei. Ela deve saber sobre as cartas, já que os clãs deles são ligados. 

Kero: Qual é o clã dela?

Sakura: Woo. Ling Woo.

Kero: Um dos maiores clãs da China, depois do Li. São muitos severos lá.

Sakura: Sabe, não quero pensar mais nessa garota hoje. Amanhã eu vou ter um torneio super importante e preciso me concentrar.

Kero: Está certa.

Sakura (apagando a luz): Boa noite!

Kero: Boa noite.

No dia seguinte Sakura foi acordada por Kero e foi direto para a competição. Elas se apresentaram, viram as apresentações das outras escolas. Ficarm lá durante várias horas, até receberem o resultado das finalistas pro Nacional. Elas conseguiram!!!

Nicole (já na rua): Fomos classificada pro Nacional! Acho que vou chorar!

Sakura: Você quer dizer voltar a chorar!

Tomoyo: Fomos ótimas! A apresentação foi perfeita!

Nicole: Tudo graças a Kimura.

Sakura: Ela era uma grande líder!

Nicole: Hey! Eu estou aqui!

Sakura: Você também é!

Trim (som de um celular tocando)

Nicole: é o meu! (atendendo) Alo? Oi! Já! (triste) Não... (gritando) Te peguei! Claro que estamos! ... Tá!... Agora? Tá bem... Eu tenho uma idéia!... Nos vemos ai então... Tchau (desligando).  
Sakura: Quem era?

Nicole: Yaten tá lá na casa do Shoran perguntando se a gente ia pra lá.  
Sakura: Eu não vou!

Tomoyo: Sakura, você tem que encarar essas coisas de frente, e não ficar fugindo.

Nicole: É. Você vem?

Sakura (rindo): Vamos lá.

Uns minutos depois as meninas chegam na casa do Shoran.

Yaten: Nacional, aqui vamos nós!

Nicole: Até parece que você vai participar!

Yaten: Esse é um momento muito emocionante, eu vou torcer pelas torcedoras. 

Shoran: Cala a boca, Yaten.

Ling: Alguém vem me ajudar aqui na comida.

Yaten: Eu vou!

Shoran: Estou muito alegre por vocês.

Eriol: Eu também.

Sakura: Obrigada! (e abraçou o Eriol) obrigada você também, Shoran! (e o abraçou bem forte)

Ling (saindo da cozinha): Isso é tão legal! Parabéns (abraçou a Tomoyo). Vocês mereciam (abraçando a Nicole). Estou tão feliz por vocês (abraçando a Sakura).

Tomoyo: Você vai poder ir ao Nacional?

Ling: Vai ser quando? 

Tomoyo: Daqui a um mês!

Ling: Acho que já vou ter voltado, mas...

Dlim - Dlom 

Sakura: Eu atendo! (abre a porta, gritando) Você!

Meilin (gritando): Sou eu! (se abraçam)

Sakura: Que saudades!

Ling (abrindo os braços): Meme!

Meilin (abrindo os seus também): Lili! (e se abraçaram)

Tomoyo: Oi Meilin!

Meilin: Tomoyo ( e a abraçou). Que saudade de vocês!

Eriol: Meilin...

Meilin: Ai! Meu inglês favorito está aqui! Que bom (também o abraçou)

Yaten: Caraca, garota! Você sumiu!

Meilin: Tenho coisas pra fazer da vida. ( e se abraçaram – isso tá ficando irritante!!!)

Depois de todos os abraços (que eu já estou cansada de escrever...) todos se sentaram na mesa.

Meilin: Cheguei logo no almoço!

Sakura: Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

Meilin: Resolvi visitar vocês. Já faz quase um ano que eu não venho aqui.

Nicole: O regional foi hoje.

Meilin: E...

Sakura (gritando): Estamos no Nacional!

Meilin (gritando): È isso ai, garotas! Be agressive!

Depois do almoço, todos se sentaram para conversar. Meilin e Sakura ficaram na varanda da casa de Shoran.

Meilin: O que achou da Ling com o Shoran?

Sakura: O que você acha?

Meilin: Que você detestou!

Sakura: Pois acertou.

Meilin: Se você fizer uma forcinha, você vai acabar gostando dela.

Sakura: Eu não quero gostar dela.

Ling (chegando): Oi.

Sakura: Oi!

Meilin: Eu vou lá dentro, conversar um pouco com o meu priminho...

Ling: A gente não tem podido conversar direito, não é Sakura?

Sakura: É.

Ling: Eu percebi que de todos você foi a que mais ficou chocada, de todos você é que menos fala comigo. Não que você não esteja sendo simpática comigo, é que sempre ouvi antas histórias sobre você, obviamente contadas pela Meilin, pois o dia que o Shoran contar algo da vida dele pra alguém vai chove canivete... E você sempre era mais... calorosa!

Sakura: Desculpa, Ling. É que... isso ainda é muito novo para mim. Quero dizer, ele é o meu melhor amigo. 

Ling: Eu sei. Não vou e nem pretendo roubar ele de você. 

Sakura: Eu errei. Descontei a raiva que senti dele por não ter me contado em você, sem mesmo te conhecer.

Ling: Admitir já é um começo. 

Sakura sorriu. A garota estava sendo muito simpática com ela. Ficaram ali fora conversando durante um tempo. Por mais que ela não quisesse tinha que admitir: Essa garota era muito legal. Se não fosse pela situação, Sakura e ela seriam grandes amigas, sem sobras de dúvida. Depois, elas voltaram pra sala de Shoran e ficaram conversarndo com a turma.

Nicole: Bem, a comemoração das líderes de torcida vai ser amanhã a noite, mas nós bem que podíamos fazer uma comemoração nossa.

Yaten: Mas a gente também vai, né?

Nicole: Vai aonde?

Yaten: Na comemoração de amanhã!

Nicole: Claro! Todos vocês podem ir. 

Meilin: Voltando para a história da nossa comemoração, quando e onde?

Sakura: Porque não hoje a noite?

Ling: Ótima idéia.

Tomoyo: Mas onde pode ser?

Nicole: Quem aqui gosta de karaokê?

Ling: Amei!

Meilin: Tô dentro!

Tomoyo: Claro!

Eriol: Pode ser!

Sakura: Vai ser perfeito!

Yaten: óbivio!

Shoran: Eu não vou camntar!  
Todos: Vai sim!

Yaten: Só imagino, eu, lá em cima. Ai as mulheres enlouquecidas pela minha beleza vão começar a gritar "Tira a roupa, gostosão!" ai eu digo "Hoje eu só canto, mas se alguém quiser que eu tire minha roupa, peça para Sakura Kinomoto o meu cartão. Ela pegou, e adorou!

Sakura (jogando uma almofada nele): Cala a boca!

Yaten: Tá, eu corto a parte de Sakura Kinomoto.

Tomoyo: Alguém conhece algum karaokê?

Nicole: Tem um perto da minha casa.

Meilin: Vamos fazer o seguinte então. Cada um vá para sua respectiva casa, se arrumem, enquanto eu desfaço minhas malas e me arrumo também. Ai, por volta de umas 20 hrs todo mundo na casa da Nicole. (virando pra Nicole) Pode ser?

Nicole: Pra mim está ótimo. E pra vocês?

Todos: Tá.

Nicole: Então tá! Vão pensando em qual música você vão cantar...

Shoran: Eu não vou cantar!

Todos: Vai sim!

Hello!!! Bem, gostaram? Semana que vem vai ser só o karaokê praticamente. Já estou pensando em quais músicas colocarei eles para cantar... Será que eles conseguirão convencer o Shoran de cantar? OH! Vocês descobrirão semana que vem! Obrigada pelos reviews e pelos e-mails. Estou adorando... Obrigadona, gente! Queria mandar um beijo em especial para minha amiga, Bel, que tem me ajudado sempre que eu estou empacada e outro beijo para a Kath, que apesar de ser muito ocupada, também sempre me ajudou... Ela não é que nem eu que vou pra escola, volto pra casa e fico vendo televisão... hahaha.... Se alguém quiser se corresponder comigo, meu meu e-mail é: nayspears@yahoo.com.br e o meu ICQ é: 172481619. Adoro conversar fãs de Sakura, escritores e fics ou apenas leitores! Como já escrevi demais, agora vou indo. Milhões de Beijos...

Satine


	6. Uma noite no karaokê

Oi, oi, oi!!!! Capítulo 6!!!! Eba!!! Hahahaha... Gente, hoje eu estou meio "bebada", então não reparem se sair muita besteira, okay??? Bem, espero que gostem desse capítulo. Fui!!!!

Uma noite no Karaokê

Yaten: Oi pessoal. Quem falta chegar?

Tomoyo: A Sakura.

Shoran: O que é novidade, porque ela adora se atrasar.

Meilin: Isso se ela não se esqueceu de vir pra cá. 

Eriol: A Sakura pode ser meio atrapalhada, mas não costuma se esquecer de algum evento.

Meilin: E não fica defendendo ela não, inglês!

Nicole: Ali ela! Patricinha como nunca!

Sakura (chegando): Patricinha não, fashion. Porque patricinha é fresca e segue a moda e fashion não é fresca e faz a própria moda. 

Yaten: Ao invés de ficarmos aqui discutindo sobre isso, porque não vamos logo pro karaokê?

Nicole: É isso ai. Vamos embora!

Tomoyo: Você vai cantar, Sakura?

Sakura: Não sei. Você vai?

Tomoyo: Não sei. 

Sakura: Canta. Você tem o maior vozeirão.

Tomoyo: Eu já pensei na música, se na hora eu quiser cantar eu canto.

Sakura olhou para Shoran e Ling que estavam um pouco atrás do grupo conversando. Shoran abraçou Ling pela cintura enquanto os dois ficavam andando e rindo.

Eriol (para Sakura): Isso te mata, não?

Sakura: O que? 

Eriol: Ling.

Sakura: Ela é...

Nicole: Chegamos, pessoal!

Meilin: Será que tem algum produtor ai?

Shoran: Meilin, isso é só um bar com karaokê, você não está num show da Brodway. E mesmo se tivesse, nenhum produtor ia te contratar.

Meilin: Isso é inveja, Shoran Li.

Ling: Não é não. Que ele tem uma voz linda ele tem. Só não canta porque...

Shoran: Porque eu não gosto.

Todos entram no bar e sentam numa mesa perto do palco. Era um bar grande, com várias mesinhas. Quando eles chegaram tinha uma menina, provavelmente da idade deles, cantando "Papa Don't Preach"

Garçonete: O que vocês vão querer?

Ling: Eu vou querer um Licor de Chocolate.

Meilin: Me vê uma Cerveja.

Eriol: Quero uma Vodka.

Yaten: Cerveja pra mim também.

Tomoyo: Eu quero um Coquitel de Frutas

Sakura: Eu também.

Nicole: Cerveja.

Shoran: Eu vou querer Cerveja.

Garçonete: E para comer?

Shoran: Trás uma pizza. (para todos) Pizza está bom?

Todos: Tá.

Shoran: Deixa que eu pago.

Eriol: Eu racho com você.

Shoran: Não precisa.

Eriol: Eu insisto.

Meilin: Isso é típico de inglês, sempre educados. Deixa o garoto pagar.

Sakura: Quem vai cantar?

Ling: Eu e Meilin faremos um dueto.

Meilin: Eu não gosto de dividir as atenções, mas ela insistiu.

Todos aplaudiram a garota e logo depois subiu um cara, devia ter por volta de uns 40 anos e começou a cantar New York, New York.

Nicole: Que coisa velha.

Ling e Sakura: Velha? Isso é um clássico!

Ling: Não sabia que você gostava de música antiga.

Sakura: O Frank é demais.

Meilin: Concordo com a Nicole.

Sakura (cantando): "It's up to you, New York, New York"

Tomoyo: Você vai cantar, né Sakura?

Sakura: Não sei. Eu gosto de cantar, mas na frente de todo mundo...

Nicole: É, eu vinha muito nesse karaokê ano passado com uns amigos meus e ele é um dos mais freqüentados.

Garçonete: Pronto. (colocando as bebidas na mesa).

Depois de algum tempo apenas cantando e conversando, Meilin e Nicole resolveram ir cantar, depois de uns 5 minutos, voltaram.

Meilin: Tá vendo aquela mulher ali? (apontando) Somos depois dela!

Ling: Eu vou pra fila.

Sakura: Vai também, Tomoyo!

Tomoyo: Tá, mas você vem comigo. Na hora você decide qual música quer. 

Sakura (se levantando): Tá bom.

Eriol: Yaten resolveu calar a boca.

Yaten: Típico charme inglês. Eriol, eu estou meditando em qual música seria melhor para eu cantar. (fazendo cara de concentrado) Já sei! (abrindo os olhos) Já sei! É brilhante, é a minha cara...

Shoran: Você não vai cantar "I will Survive", da Gloria Ganior, não né?

Yaten (imitando bicha): Não essa noite, biba!

Meilin: Não pensa muito se não queima.

Yaten: Muito engraçadinha...

Depois de mais conversa e pizza, chegou a vez de Meilin e Nicole cantarem.

Meilin: Olá. Me chamo Meilin.

Nicole: E eu sou a Nicole.

Meilin: Viemos aqui com uns amigos comemorar e resolvemos cantar. Essa música é um pouco conhecida, então aposto que alguns já devem ter ouvido. Os que conhecem acompanhem com a gente.

Nicole: É isso ai!

****

Nicole

I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
Tried to tell you  
But you look at me like maybe  
I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet  
Yesterday I cried  
Must have been relieved to see  
The softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one

  
  
**Meilin & Nicole**  
I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way

****

  
Meilin  
So take me as I am  
This may mean  
You'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that  
When I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change  
And today won't mean a thing  
  


****

Meilin & Nicole  
I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way

****

Nicole  
Just when you think, you got me figured out  
The season's already changing

****

Meilin  
I think it's cool, you do what you do  
And don't try to save me

  
  
**Meilin & Nicole**  
I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way

  
**Meilin & Nicole**  
I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
When you hurt, when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numb, I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way

As duas cantavam, interpretavam, na mesa todos riam das duas no palco. Após a música, as duas voltaram para a mesa.

Meilin: E ai?

Tomoyo: Foi muito bom. Muito mesmo.

Nicole: Quem é o próximo?

Ling: Eu, depois é a Tomoyo, depois o Yaten, depois a Sakura.

Meilin: Que sede! Quero mais cerveja! (gritando) Garçom!

Yaten: Santa finess!

Meilin: Uma mulher não pode gritar num bar?

Yaten: Pode. A vontade.

Ling (aplaudindo a mulher q tinha cantado): Bem, agora sou eu.

Nicole: Boa sorte.

Ling (sorrindo): Obrigada (subindo no palco) Bem, eu me chamo Ling e tô com as meninas que cantaram "Bitch", com meus outros amigos e com meu noivo. Bem, em homenagem a ele, o cara mais lindo desse bar, vou cantar uma música que eu amo e espero que vocês também gostem.

Under the lover-sky  
Gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
'Til the sun goes down

  
  
Underneath the starlight, starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight

  
  
You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, But you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight..No  
You can't fight it...  
It's gonna get to your heart  
  
There's no escaping love  
Once a gentle breeze  
Weaves a spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
'Til you're in my arms

  
  
Underneath the starlight, starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight

  
  
You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know  
That you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight...No  
You can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart  
No matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you

  
  
(You're gonna know  
That I know)  
Don't try, you're never gonna win, oh

  
  
Underneath the starlight, starlight,  
There's a magical feeling, so right  
It'll steal your heart tonight

  
  
You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart,  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it

  
  
Sakura (durante a apresentação de Ling): Garçonete, me trás uma Margarita.

You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know that you  
can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart,  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart

Todos aplaudirão. Ela não apenas havia ganho um grande sorriso de Shoran, como o de todos no bar. 'Ela é tão... perfeitamente irritante' pensou Sakura, virando seu copo de Margarita. Ling desceu do palco, chegando na mesa e dando um beijo em Shoran. Mais uma vez aplausos foram ouvidos. Depois de muita bebida rolando por aquela mesa, todos já estavam um pouco tontos. 

Tomoyo: Bem, agora sou eu.

Meilin (meio alegre): Vai lá, garota!

Tomoyo (já no palco): Boa noite para todos. Me chamo Tomoyo Daidouji e sou uma grande fã de Blues, por isso, está noite, cantarei "At Last" da cantora Etta James.

At last my love has come along 

My lonely days are over 

And life is like a song 

Ohh yeah yeah 

At last the skies above are blue 

My heart was wrapped up in clover 

The night I looked at you 

I found a dream, that I could speak to 

A dream that I can call my own 

I found a thrill to press my cheek to 

A thrill that I have never known 

Ohh yeah yeah… You smile, you smile oh 

And then the spell was cast 

And here we are in heaven 

for you are mine.... 

At Last

Todos aplaudiram em pé. Uma das poucas profissionais no bar nessa noite. Uma música linda cantada por uma voz perfeita. Melhor mistura não poderia acontecer. 

Yaten: Bem, agora sou eu!

Sakura (rindo): Boa sorte, bonitão!

Yaten: A Sakura tá chapadona!

Shoran: Talvez ela nem devesse cantar!

Ling (também já chapada): Ela está se divertindo.

Shoran: Você também não deveria cantar mais música nenhuma.

Yaten (já no palco): Boa noite para todos. Vou cantar uma música bem conhecida e com qual eu me identifico muito.

I'm too sexyf or my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me  
I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan  
And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing  
I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwall  
Yeah on the catwall on the catwall yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk   
I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that  
I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk   
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwall yeah  
I shake my little touch on the catwalk   
I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my  
'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touch on the catwalk   
I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love

Love's going to leave me  
And I'm too sexy for this song  


Yaten passava a mão pelo corpo, requebrava, enquanto as meninas ia a loucura na mesa. Meilin e Nicole depois de cochicharem algo para Ling, foram novamente na fila do Karaokê, enquanto Sakura subia no palco.

Sakura: Boa noite para todos. Bem, essa é a minha primeira vez cantando num bar de karaokê, e como eu não sou muito boa, não caçoem de mim. Minha música é muito boa e mostra que nós, mulheres somos super poderosas.

I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout

  
  
No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time

  
  
The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

  
  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

  
  
The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down

  
  
The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

  
  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!  
  
The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

  
  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

  
  
I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman

Sakura levou ao delírio os homens do bar com os movimentos sensuais e gritinhos sexies. Shoran apenas continuava sentado no seu lugar com um misto sentimento de ciúmes e prazer. Sakura era linda, tinha um corpo muito belo e estava demais no palco, mas ele não queria partilhar aquilo com todo o bar. Sakura desceu do palco rindo e foi para sua mesa.

Ling (subindo no palco): Bem, eu ia cantar mais uma música, mas... Vou passar essa para uma pessoa que ainda não cantou hoje. Senhoras e senhores, meu único e lindíssimo noivo, Shoran Li.

Shoran: O que?

Ling (rindo): Vem!

Sakura (puxando ele): Venha! Viva a vida!

Shoran (subindo no palco): Vocês me pagam!

Sakura (se sentando na sua cadeira): Vai, sexy!!

Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why 

  
  
But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return

  
  
He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why

  
  
You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say   
  
  
But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for 

  
  
Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return   
  
  
I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know 

Meilin (gritando): É isso ai!

Nicole (aplaudindo): Arrasou!

Shoran (na mesa): Foi muito ruim?

Tomoyo: O bom é que elas estão tão bêbadas que provavelmente nem lembrarão disso amanhã!

Eriol: Quem me surpreendeu foi a Sakura e a Ling.

Shoran: Posso pedir a conta?

Sakura: Conta?

Meilin: Vamos cantar! (indo pro palco)

Yaten: Vocês não se agüentam em pé!

Sakura: A gente segura uma na outra (e começa a rir, indo pro palco)

Nicole: Qualquer coisa você, o Li e o Eriol nos seguram. (indo pro palco)

Sakura: Muita boa noite, de novo.

Nicole: Nós queríamos cantar duas músicas antes de ir embora, uma agora e outra depois, mas como nossos amigos estão com pressa de ir embora e...

Ling: Não mais nos agüentamos em pé.

Meilin: Conversamos com aquele moço super simpático e ele nos deixou cantar as duas jutas. Assim deixamos todos felizes. 

Sakura: Vocês devem conhecer as duas músicas, por isso...

Todas: Acompanhem com a gente!

You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen

  
  
Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a King  
Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance...

  
  
You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen

  
  
You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave them burning and then you're gone  
Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance...

  
  
You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen  
  


Todos aplaudiram as quatro bêbadas no palco. Estava um show realmente engraçado. Uma pendurada na outra cantando Abba, uma cena da qual elas até gostariam de lembrar, se não estivessem tão bêbadas.

Sakura: Essa será a nossa última música!

Rapaz 1: Porque?

Meilin: Somos meninas comportadas, precisamos ir pra casa antes que fique tarde. E já são... (olhando pro relógio) Uh! Olhem, o relógio tá se mexendo na parte de dentro. São... porque o relógio está embaçado?

Yaten: É porque você está bêbada.

Meilin: Você também tá!

Nicole (para o pessoal): Essa música de agora é sagaz!

Ling: Bem, sem mais delongas...

Sakura (interrompendo-a): Delongas... Essa palavra é engraçada. 

Ling: Vamos logo!

  
[Meilin] Where's all my soul sisters? Let me hear y'all flow sistas. 

  
[Meninas] Hey sisters, go sisters, soul sisters, flow sister (x2) 

  
  
[Nicole] He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge   
Struttin' her stuff on the street   
She said, "Hello, hey Joe. You wanna give it a go?" (Oh, oh)   
  
[Meninas] Gichie gichie ya ya da da (Hey, hey, hey)   
Gichie gichie ya ya here (here)   
Mocca choca lata ya ya (oh yeah) 

  
[Nicole] Creole Lady Marmalade ohhhh   
  
  
[Meninas] Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?   
Voulez vous coucher avec moi?   


  
[Ling] He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up   
Boy drank all that magnolia wine   
On her black satin sheet is where he started to freak yeah   


  
[Meninas] Gichie gichie ya ya da da (da da da)   
Gichie gichie ya ya here, oh yeah (here ohooo yea yeah)   
Mocca choca lata ya ya   
  
  
[Ling] Creole Lady Marmalade 

  
  
[Meninas] Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir?  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi? 

  
  
[Meilin] Yeeiah, yeeiah, yeah  
He come through with the money in the garter belts   
Let 'em know we got that cake, straight out the gate   
We independent women, some mistake us for whores   
We say, "Why spend mine, when I can spend yours?"   
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry   
I'm gonna keep playin' these cats out like Atari   
Wearing high heel shoes, gettin' love from the dudes   
Four bad-ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge 

  
  
[meninas] Hey sisters, soul sisters, better get that dough sisters 

  
  
[Meilin] We drink wine with diamonds in the glass   
By the case, the meaning of expensive taste   
We wanna gichie gichie ya ya, mocca choca lata   
Creole Lady Marmalade   
One more time, c'mon 

  
  
[Maninas] Marmalade, Lady   
Marmalade Marmalade 

  
  
[Christina] ohh..ohhhhhh.... 

Hey, Hey, Heeeeeyyyy   
Touch of her skin feelin' silky smooth hey   
Color of cafe au lait, all right   
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried 

  
  
[Meninas] More, more, more 

  
  
[Ling] Now he's back home doin' nine to five (Nine to five) 

  
  
[Nicole] Livin' the gray flannel life 

  
  
[Sakura] But when he turns off to sleep, memories creep

  
[Meninas] More, more, more 

  
  
[Meninas] Gichie gichie ya ya da da (da da da)   
Gichie gichie ya ya here, oh yeah   
Mocca choca lata ya ya (here ohooo yea yeah) 

  
  
[Sakura] Creole Lady Marmalade 

  
  
[Meninas] Voulez vous couchez avec moi ce soir?   
Voulez vous couchez avec moi? 

  
  
[Nicole] All my sisters, yeah. 

  
  
[Meninas] Voulez vous couchez avec moi ce soir?   
Voulez vous couchez avec moi? 

Creole Lady Marmalade, Yes-Ahhh!   


As quatro desceram do palco quase caindo. Ling desmaiou literalmente. Shoran, Tomoyo e Eriol foi que guiaram as garotas, já que Yaten estava apenas só um pouco menos bêbado que as garotas. Tomoyo levou Nicole para sua casa. O problema era o que fazer com Sakura e Ling. Shoran não podia deixar Ling sozinha no hotel e Sakura estava bêbada demais para ir para casa e não queria se separar de Meilin, então Shoran foi obrigado a levar Sakura para sua casa também.

Shoran (abrindo a porta com a Ling no colo): Pronto, chegamos em casa

Sakura: Eu já te disso como adoro sua casa? Ela é tão bonita!

Shoran: Fiquem quietinha ai enquanto eu levo a Ling pro quarto.

Meilin: Onde elas vão dormir?

Shoran: No seu quarto, onde mais você queria?

Meilin: Eu não sou lésbica. Não gosto de T.A.T.U.

Shoran: Não tem nada a ver, Meilin! (levando Ling pro quarto)

Sakura (rindo): Tatu.

Meilin: O que tem tatu?

Sakura (rindo): É uma palavra engraçada...Tatu... chuchu... angu... vodu... Fangoo!

Meilin (em cima do sofá): "Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee

Lousy with virginity

Won't go to bed, 'til I'm legally wed

I can't I'm Sandra Dee..."

Shoran: O que é isso ai?

Sakura: Grease ou Nos Tempos da Brilhantina. É a parte que a Rezo resolve imitar a Sandy. Ela coloca uma piruca loira... É engraçadão!

Shoran: Se ela continuar assim ela vai... (vendo ela vomitar em seu sofá) vomitar!

Sakura: Que nojo!

Shoran: Meilin, vai escovar esses dentes e Sakura, vai dormir!

Sakura: Posso dormir com você?

Shoran: Não!

Sakura: Eu não sou lésbica!

Shoran: Eu sei. Agora, curta bem a noite!

Meilin (indo pro banheiro): Tô passando mal!

Sakura (indo por quarto): Blody Hell!

Shoran: Alguém vai acordar com muita ressaca amanhã.

Oie oie oie!!! Esse ficou grande, né?! Muitas músicas! Mas acho que ficou legalzinho!!! Gostaria de dedicar a parte que elas cantam a música Dancin Queen para minha amiga, Katharine, mais conhecida como Kath Klein. (ela sabe o porque...hahaha... Beijos!!!). Queria mandar um beijão também para minha amiga Bel e para todos que estão lendo e mandando reviews. Como bêbado só fala coisa maluca coloquei muitas coisas jogadas ao vento. Tipo porque a Meilin começou a cantar a músiquinha do Grease? Porque a Sakura falou Fangoo e no final da musiquinha do Grease é assim "Hey! Fangoo! I'm Sandra Dee". Entenderam? E o Blody Hell da Sakura? Buffy, claro! Quando a Willow diz pra Buffy que a amizade deles está estranha desde quando ela começou a namorara e Tara. Ai o idiota do Xander chega e fala que não foi isso, que foi quando elas abandonaram ele na escola até q ele se tocou o que a Willow falou e pergundou: "A Tara é sua namorada?". Ai o Giles bêbado disse "Blody Hell". Tô confundindo vocês mais ainda, né? Hahaha... Ah! A lista das músicas!!!

Nicole & Meilin – Meredith Brooks, "I'm a bitch"

Ling – LeeAnn Rimes, "Can't fight the moonlight"

Tomoyo – Etta James, "At Last" ( eu tenho no meu pc a versão da Christina Aguilera!)

Yaten – Right Said Fred, "I'm too sexy"

Shoran – Vertican Horizon, "Everything you want" (indicada pela Kath!!!)

Sakura, Ling, Meilin & Nicole – Abba, "Dancing Queen" (indicada pela Kath!!!)

Sakura, Ling, Meilin & Nicole – Pink, Mya, Christina aguilera e Lil' Kim, "Lady Marmalade"

Bem, não sei se vou postar o próximo capítulo na próxima semana, porque eu vou começar as minhas provas e TENHO QUE ESTUDAR!!! Mil Beijos,

Satine*

  


  



	7. A Viagem

Oie gente! Desculpe por ter mandado o cap 6 duas vezes. Muitas coisas na cabeça acabam atrapalhando a gente! Obrigada pelos e-mails e reviews me avisando pelo capítulo.Agora terei mais tempo para escrever e postar pois estou de FÉRIAS! Espero que curtam esse capítulo!

A Viagem 

De manhã cedo, Shoran acordou e preparou o café das meninas. Por volta de 10 horas da manhã as 3 acordaram.

Sakura: O que eu tô fazendo aqui?

Ling: E eu?

Meilin: Que dor de cabeça!

Shoran (abrindo a porta do quarto): Oi!

Sakura: Como eu vim parar aqui?

Shoran: Vocês três mais a Nicole ontem encheram a cara e ficaram bêbadas. Não pude mandar você bêbada pra casa, Sakura e nem deixar a Ling sozinha no hotel.

Meilin: e a Nicole?

Shoran: Ficou na Tomoyo.

Sakura: Que horas tem?

Shoran: 10.

Sakura: Tenho que ligar pro meu pai!

Shoran: A Tomoyo ligou ontem da casa dela dizendo que você ia dormir lá.

Sakura (com a mão na cabeça): eu quero uma aspirina!

Meilin e Nicole: Eu também!

Shoran cuidou das três e por volta de 11:30 Sakura e Ling foram embora. Sakura pegou uma roupa de Meilin emprestada, pois não poderia aparecer com a mesma roupa da noite passada; Yukito iria almoçar hoje em sua casa. Ela precisava desesperadamente conversar com ele. Ele havia se tornado um grande amigo da Sakura. Como o caminha para a casa de Sakura e do hotel de Ling era o mesmo as duas foram juntas.

Ling: Eu nunca tinha enchido a cara antes.

Sakura: Nem eu.

Ling: O Shoran disse que eu e você éramos muito parecidas.

Sakura: Sério?

Ling: Sério! (depois de um silêncio) Você levou um choque total quando ele contou!

Sakura: Contou o que?

Ling: Que nós estávamos noivos.

Sakura: Bem, ele não tinha me contado nada...

Ling: É. Ele não queria contar, principalmente pra você.

Sakura: Como assim 'principalmente pra você'?

Ling: Não sei. Mas quando eu falava com ele se ele tinha te contado parecia que ele tinha medo de te contar, ou algo do tipo.

Sakura: O Shoran com medo?

Ling: Não parece nada com ele, né? E o casamento forçado foi outra surpresa ele ter aceito.

Sakura: É. Ele nunca aceitou essas regras. E ele dizia que você era igual.

Ling: Sempre fomos muito parecidos.

Sakura: Então, porque você aceitou?

Ling: Porque eu sou apaixonada por ele!

Sakura (arregalando os olhos): Apaixonada?

Ling: Ele sempre soube. E quando o Conselho nos uniu foi o melhor dia da minha vida. O estranho foi ele ter aceito.

Sakura: Com certeza!

Ling: Só tinha apenas uma coisa que eu temia, que eu achava que poderia faze-lo mudar de opinião.

Sakura: O que?

Ling: Você!

Sakura: Eu?

Ling: Shoran era apaixonado por você, foi embora e quando tomou coragem de voltar você estava namorando com o Seiya. Com o tempo, eu acho que ele desencanou.

Sakura: Eu acho?

Ling: Sei lá! O Shoran é muito reservado. Eu fiquei com medo dele ainda gostar de você, e... Eu perderia ele (olhando para Sakura). Eu não quero perder ele! (silêncio) Depois de analisar muito a situação eu ví que a resposta era óbvia. Você ganhou!

Sakura: Eu não estou entendendo!

Ling: Ele sempre te adorou, venerou. Se você corresse para os braços dele, eu... Ele te aceitaria! Mas uma coisa que o Shoran nunca fez foi trocar o certo pelo incerto. Então ele pôs você num pedestal e eu nos braços!

Sakura: E se eu gostasse dele e me declarasse pra ele?

Ling: Se o Shoran ainda gostar de você, ele larga tudo. Mas, você gosta dele?

Sakura: Eu? Claro que não!

Ling: Que bom!

Sakura foi pra casa pensando em tudo o que ela havia lhe dito. Ling estava certa. Ele nunca trocaria ela por Sakura, a não ser que Sakura desse o primeiro passo, o que ela não tinha coragem de fazer. Ao chegar em casa, subiu, trocou de roupa para o almoço com Yukito. Depois do almoço, Sakura e Yukito ficaram conversando na sala.

Yukito: Como vão todos?

Sakura: Todos na mesma faculdade. Todos estão bem, Shoran noivo, Meilin na cidade...

Yukito (interrompendo-a): Shoran Li está noivo?

Sakura: Está.

Yukito: Uma noiva arranjada pelo conselho.

Sakura: É. Mas é uma velha amiga de infância dele que é apaixonada por ele. É carismática, divertida e irritantemente perfeita.

Yukito: Você gosta dela.

Sakura: Se não tivesse que odia-la a adoraria. Mas cada vez que ela fala dele, ou que os vejo se beijando é como se meu mundo tivesse desabando. É como se eu tivesse... É como se parte de mim estivesse... morrendo. Eu estou perdendo uma parte de mim. Ele. Eu estou perdendo ele.

Yukito: Porque você não fala pra ele como você se sente?

Sakura: O que?

Yukito: Fale pra ele que você o ama. Que sempre o amou, mas que as forças do universo se uniram para que não desse certo.

Sakura: é difícil quando o universo está contra você.

Yukito: Falando sério, Sakura. Conte pra ele a verdade. Fale que talvez esse não seja o melhor momento, mas é o único que tem. Ele irá escolher.

Sakura: E se ele não sentir por mim o que eu sinto por ele?

Yukito: Você vai ficar do lado dele o apoiando e continuará sendo uma grande amiga dele.

Sakura: Eu não quero que nada mude entre eu e ele.

Yukito: Nada vai mudar, Sakura. Eu conheço ele.

Sakura: Mas essa nem é a parte pior. A Ling realmente gosta dele! E por mais que eu a odeie ela tem sido tão boa comigo, que... Eu acho que não consigo fazer isso com ela!

Yukito: É a sua felicidade contra a dela. Você decide. Ou você vai conversar com ele ou seja sincera com ela. Ou, finja que não sente nada. Você tem 2 opções. Espero que escolha com sabedoria. (se levantando) Bem, tenho que ir!

Toya (saindo da cozinha): Já vai Yuki?

Yukito: Já.

Toya: Eu te levo em casa.

Fujitaka: Volte sempre, Yukito.

Yukito: Obrigado, seu Fujitaka. Voltarei sim. Ah! E a comida estava ótima!

Fujitaka: Obrigado.

Yukito: Tchau!

Toya (já longe de casa): O que você e a sakura estavam conversando?

Yukito: O Shoran está noivo.

Toya: O moleque.

Yukito: É. Uma noiva escolhida pelo conselho. Ela está na cidade.

Toya: A Sakura continua apaixonada pelo moleque?

Yukito: Sempre, Toya. Ela nunca o esquecerá.

Toya: Ela tem. Ele está noivo.

Yukito: Mas aposto que ele ainda a ama. O sentimento dele por ela sempre foi muito forte, Toya.

Toya: Eu não gosto dele!

Yukito: Você também não gostava do Seiya!

Toya: E eu estava certo.

Yukito: Sim, estava! Mas com o Shoran Li você está errado! Você sabe que está, só não quer admitir.

Sakura subiu para seu quarto e deitou em sua cama. Kero apenas sentou ao seu lado. Ela era apaixonada por ele. Sakura estava contusa. Ling era uma pessoa tão legal com ela. Mas ao mesmo tempo ela era sua rival. Sakura não sabia o que faria em relação a tudo isso. Yukito havia lhe dado bons conselhos, mas será que ela deveria fazer qual deles? Deixar tudo como estava ou se declarar para ele? Sakura se levantou e abriu a porta do seu armário, tentando escolher a roupa que ela iria na festa de hoje a noite. Tinha que estar belíssima, pois seria uma das estrelas. 

Sakura (ouvindo o telefone tocar): Eu atendo! (atendendo) Alô?

Tomoyo: Oi Sakura!

Sakura: Fala Tomoyo. Como está a Nicole?

Tomoyo: Melhor! Acabei de levar ela pra casa. 

Sakura: Que bom. Mas, fala porque você ligou?

Tomoyo: O que você acha de ir todo mundo para a minha casa de campo amanhã de manhã?

Sakura: Todo mundo quem?

Tomoyo: Ah! Todo nosso grupo! Eu, você, Shoran, Meilin, Eriol, Nicole, Yaten e Ling.

Sakura: Claro! Vai ser super legal!

Tomoyo: Vamos ficar lá durante uns 3 dias.

Sakura: Tá bem!

Tomoyo: Então deixa eu ligar para o pessoal.

Sakura: Tudo bem. Até a noite!

Tomoyo: Até! Beijos!

Sakura: Outro. Tchauzinho!

Tomoyo: Tchau!

A noite, Sakura se arrumou. Estava muito bonita. Estava com uma calça boca de sino larga azul clara, uma sandalha preta, cabelo solto, uma blusinha de pano bem fininho, com uma jaqueta de couro preta. Chegando na festa, encontrou Eriol.

Sakura: Oi Eriol!

Eriol: Tudo bem?

Sakura: Cadê o pessoal?

Eriol: O Shoran está por ai com a Ling, a Meilin está conversando com os jogadores, a Nicole eu não ví, a Tomoyo ainda não chegou e o Yaten está com as líderes.

Sakura: E você ai sozinho com esse copo de ponche na mão!

Eriol: É!

Sakura: A gente ficou muito bêbada ontem?

Eriol: Você não se lembra de nada?

Sakura: Não.

Eriol: Você cantou "Men! I feel like a woman" sozinha e com as meninas "Lady Maramalade" e "Dancing Queen".

Sakura: Deus!

Eriol: E, você promete que não conta que eu te contei?

Sakura: Claro!

Eriol: Vocês fizeram o Shoran cantar!

Sakura (rindo): Que música ele cantou?

Eriol: "Everything you want"

Sakura: Que música é essa?

Eriol: Do Vertical Horizon!

Sakura: Ainda não lembro...

Eriol (cantando): "He is everything you want

He is everything you need

He is everything inside of you that you wish you could be

He say all the right things

In exctly right time..."

Sakura (cantando): "But he means nothing to you

And you don't know why"

Shoran (atrás dela): Bonita música!

Sakura (rindo): Shoran!  
Shoran: Bico calado, hein!

Ling: Olá, Sakura! Como você está linda!

Sakura: Obrigada! Você também.

Ling: Vocês vem na viagem?

Sakura: Eu vou. Quem mais vai?

Ling: Eu, Shoran, Meilin... Eriol, você vai?

Eriol: Claro! E Yaten também!

Meilin: Nicole também me disse que vai!

Ling: E os jogadores? Abandonou eles?

Meilin: Jogadores são chatos. Só ficam se vangloriando pelos gols que fizeram!

Tomoyo: Boa noite!

Todos: Oi!

Todos ficaram conversando durante a noite. Foi uma festa super legal, com várias músicas e muita gente dançando.

Nicole (no microfone): Boa noite a todos! Obrigada por vocês terem vindo aqui para homenagearem esse grupo de meninas e meninos que estão nos levando ao Nacional! (todos aplaudiram)

Yaten (subindo e tirando o microfone dela): E em nome de todo o time e de todos os líderes de torcida também estamos homenageando a nossa capitã, Nicole Lawrence! (todos aplaudiram)

Nicole: Bem, agora que todas as homenagens foram feitas, vamos a festa!

Todos: è!

Por volta de umas 10 horas, nosso grupinho foi embora, pois no dia seguinte teriam que viajar. O combinado foi que todos se encontrassem na porta da casa de Tomoyo, as 8:00 da manhã. No dia seguinte, todos chegaram na hora. Tomoyo pegou uma mini-van que sua mãe tinha, pra quando iam fazer viajem em família, colocou todos no carro e foi. Eriol foi dirigindo o carro, e ao seu lado na frente foi Tomoyo. Atrás foi Sakura, Nicole e Yaten e no de trás foi Ling, Shoran e Meilin. 

Nicole (se virado pra trás): Que viajem chata! Temos que animar isso aqui!

Yaten: A Nicole vai fazer strip-tease!

Meilin: Nem tudo na vida se resume em strip-tease, Yaten. O que você tem em mente?

Nicole: Sei lá. Vamos cantar!

Shoran: Depois de vocês lá naquele palco cantando Dancing Queen eu fiquei com trauma.

Tomoyo: Mas que foi engraçado foi!

Nicole: Não música mesmo. Aquelas musiquinhas de viajem. Tipo, seu Lobato tinha um sítio, fulaninho roubou pão na casa do João e etc.

Shoran: Eu acho que ela ainda está bêbada.

Meilin: Ela já nasceu bêbada!

Nicole: Quem está comigo? Levante o braço!

Shoran: Meilin já era de se esperar, Sakura também, agora, Ling?

Ling: Vamos zoar (batendo na mão da Nicole)

Nicole: Sakura roubou pão na casa do João.

Sakura: Quem eu?

Todos menos Shoran: Tú sim.

Sakura: Eu não.

Todos menos Shoran: Então quem foi?

Sakura: Foi a Meilin!

Todos menos Shoran: Meilin roubou pão na casa do João.

Meilin: Quem eu?

Todos menos Shoran: Tú sim.

Meilin: Eu não.

Todos menos Shoran: Então quem foi?

Meilin: Foi o Shoran!

Shoran: Eu não!

Meilin: Não é agora, seu panaca!

Todos menos Shoran: Shoran roubou pão na casa do João.

Shoran: Não falo!

Eriol: Fala logo, Shoran! 

Shoran: Eu não!

Todos: Então quem foi?

Shoran: Eu não tava respondendo a vocês, sim ao Eriol!

Todos: Não sabe, não sabe, vai ter que aprender! Orelha de burro, cabeça de ET! Parece fácil, mas é difícil! Um belo dia você vai ter que aprender! BURRO!

Shoran: Santa imaturidade!

Ling: Tomoyo, é quanto tempo de viajem?

Tomoyo: Ah, por volta de umas duas horas. Mas nós saímos de Tomoeda umas 9, devemos chegar lá pro almoço.

Meilin: Como é a cidadezinha?

Tomoyo: É pequena. Casas grandes. A maoria do pessoal que tem casa lá tem dinheiro. Mas todos são super legais. O centro a noite é bem agitado.

Sakura: Musia country direto, né Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: Com certeza! Lá tem um bar/lanchonete que tem tipo uma pista de dança. É o Country Bar.

Sakura: Você sabe se o nosso barmen ainda trabalha lá?

Meilin: Vocês tem um barmen lá?

Shoran: Quem é?

Sakura: Taiki. Ele é estudante. Tem a nossa idade. Sempre que eu vinha aqui ele arranjava comidas de graça pra gente.

Tomoyo: Ele tinha uma queda pela Sakura!

Sakura (vermelha): Tomoyo!

Meilin: Sakura! Arrebatando o corações dos caipiras!

Tomoyo: Ele não é caipira. Ele veio de Tóquio pra cá.

Sakura: O sonho dele sempre foi morar numa cidade pequena, bem de interior. Tomoeda já é pequena, essa daqui é bem mais.

Shoran: Vocês são malucas! Ficam dando confiança pra um barmen que vocês nem conhecem direito!

Ling: Pois eu acho que vocês estão certas! Tem que fazer amigos sim! Melhor ainda se forem bonitinhos!

Sakura: Ele não é desconhecido! Ele é filho de um amigo da mãe da Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: É. Conheço ele desde quando minha mãe comprou essa casa aqui.

Yaten: O Shoran é muito chato mesmo!

Shoran: Nãos ou chato. Só não quero minhas amigas andando com qualquer um!

Nicole: Se você deixa elas andarem com o Yaten, por que não com o barmen filho do amigo da mãe da Tomoyo...

Meilin: Ele é bonitinho?

Tomoyo: Uma gracinha! E, Sakura... Não se esqueça, hein!

Sakura: Ai, eu tenho vergonha!

Ling: Não esqueça o que? Do que você tem vergonha, Sakura?

Tomoyo: Ele prometeu que ia ensinar a Sakura a dançar musica Contry da próxima vez que ela viesse aqui.

Sakura: Ele já deve ter esquecido.

Meilin: A gente lembra ele.

Eriol: Pronto, chegamos! (parando o carro)

Tomoyo: Vocês vão adorar isso aqui.

Bem, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Estou adorando os reviews, isso nos motiva a continuar escrevendo. Quero mandar beijos para a Bel, que sempre me ajuda com as minhas histórias e para a Kath. Beijos também para a Dani que também está me ajudando na minha história, apesar de não ter internet e não poder ler as histórias. Te adoro muito!!!!! Beijos tambám para todos que estão acompanhando minha história!!!! 

Satine*


	8. A Casa de Campo

Oie!!! Já estamos no capítulo 8! Me empolguei com essa história! Eu já até preparei o final, mas ainda falta bastante pro final. Espero que estejam gostando. Qualquer coisa, é só vocês falarem comigo! 

A galera se instalou na casa de Tomoyo. Não era nada comparado com a mansão que ela tinha em Tomoeda. Tinha quartos. Um quarto dormiriam os meninos e no outro as meninas. Tinha dois andares e era bem espaçosa. Depois de almoçarem, resolveram sair para um passeio para que o pessoal pudesse conhecer a cidade.

Tomoyo: Bem, vocês querem conhecer a cidade agora?

Nicole: Claro!  
Tomoyo (falando com a criada): Marie, a comida estava ótima. Pode descansar agora. Só devemos voltar no final da tarde.

Marie: Sim, sta. Daidouji.

Tomoyo: Até mais.

Marie: Divirtam-se.

Ling: Muito simpática sua criada.

Tomoyo (entrando no carro): Ela é muito boazinha mesmo.

Sakura (entrando no carro): Onde amos primeiro?

Tomoyo: Vamos rodar, mostrar a cidade e vamos terminar na praia com o pôr-do-sol. 

Yaten: Eu quero conhecer o famoso Barmen.

Tomoyo: Vocês vão conhecer.

Tomoyo levou o pessoal até o centro. Todos saíram do carro e caminhavam, enquanto Tomoyo contava várias histórias. 

Tomoyo: Nessa praça a noite, por volta das 8 fica cheia de casal de namorados. Por isso ficou conhecida como a 'Praça dos namorados'. 

Yaten: Bem legal. E é cheio de comércios de comida por aqui.

Tomoyo: É sim. Duas sorveterias, uma pizzaria, vários carrinhos de pipoca e algodão doce. 

Meilin: Parece filme.

Tomoyo: Parece, não é? É por isso que eu amo vir aqui.

Sakura: Tomoyo...

Tomoyo: Fala.

Sakura: E o maior ponto turístico?

Tomoyo: Claro! Vamos pro carro!

Meilin: Mas eu quero comprar um sorvete!

Ling: Então vai lá comprar, anda!

Depois da Meilin ter comprado seu sorvete todos voltaram para o carro. Tomoyo parou o carro na frente de uma ponte. Todos se olharam assustados.

Shoran: É esse o grande ponto turístico?

Yaten: Não fale assim, Shoran. É uma ponte! É uma ponte! Eu estou tão feliz que estou diante de uma ponte!

Nicole: É uma ponte?

Meilin: Viemos até aqui por causa de uma ponte?

Sakura: Calem a boca e ouçam a história.

Tomoyo: Essa ponte é a marca registrada dessa cidade. "A Ponte do Beijo" como todos a chamam. Um casal apaixonado vivera aqui há uns anos atrás e casa um morava de um lado da cidade, então construíram essa ponte para pudessem se ver. Foi nessa ponte que eles deram seu primeiro beijo e era aqui que eles sempre se encontravam. 

Meilin (com lágrimas nos olhos): Que lindo!

Ling: Que romântico!

Sakura: Eu amo essa história!

Tomoyo: Quem está afim de comer algo?

Eriol: Vamos para uma lanchonete, estou com fome.

Yaten: Eu também.

Mais uma vez todos entraram no carro e voltaram para o centro. Entraram numa lanchonete/bar chamada Kioto's. Tomoyo se dirigiu ao balcão com todos atrás dela.

Tomoyo: Bom dia, moço!

Taiki: Tomoyo, que prazer. O que a trás aqui?

Tomoyo: Férias. Vim te apresentar meus amigos e comer pois estamos com fome. Essa é a Meilin, Shoran, Ling, Nicole, Eriol, Yaten e essa aqui você já conhece.

Sakura: Eu acho que já ví você em algum lugar. Você me é familiar.

Taiki: Eu não me lembro de você. (sorrindo) Sakura Kinomoto.

Sakura: Tudo bem?

Taiki: Estou ótimo! Melhor agora! Vocês vão ficar aqui até quando?

Tomoyo: Vamos só passar uma semana aqui. Segunda que vem vamos embora.

Taiki: Que pena. Amanhã vai ter uma festinha aqui. Muita música, bebida... Vocês deviam vir

Tomoyo: Aonde exatamente vai ser?

Taiki: Vai ser aqui na lanchonete. Vamos estrear o andar de cima. É bem grande lá em cima. Ai a Sakura pode cumprir sua promessa!

Sakura: Tá, né? Fazer o que?

Taiki: É assim que se fala. Bem, deixa eu trabalhar gente, porque se não meu tio me mata.

Tomoyo: Claro. Até amanhã então.

Taiki: Tchau. Prazer em conhece-los.

Eriol: O prazer foi nosso.

Sakura: Tchau!  
Taiki: Tchau.

Depois de lá todos foram para a praia ver o por do sol. Ficaram lá na praia conversando, alguns até entraram na água como Sakura, Melin e Nicole. Por volta das 6 horas resolveram voltar pra casa.

Sakura (secando seu cabelo com a toalha): Que dia bom!

Nicole: Com certeza! E que pôr do sol lindo!

Ling: Perfeito.

Tomoyo (entrando no quarto): Vocês querem lanchar agora ou coisa do tipo?

Meilin (vestindo a blusa): Não tem nenhuma locadora por aqui? Podeiamos alugar um filme, fazer pipoca... Tem pipoca?

Tomoyo: Lá em baixo tem muitos filmes. A maioria antigo. Mas se vocês quiserem ir no centro alugar filme, nós podemos.

Ling (se penteando): Vamos ver os filmes que já tem aqui, ai a gente vê se aluga algum filme.

Meilin: E a comida?

Tomoyo: Hoje a tarde a Marie foi fazer compras. Comprou pipoca de microondas, biscoito, refrigerante, pão de queijo...

Sakura: Pizza! Pizza é bom!

Meilin: Qual sabor?

Tomoyo: Vamos falar com os garotos.

Meilin: Será que eles já terminaram de se arrumar?

Tomoyo: Há tempos. Eles estão lá embaixo assistindo a um jogo de basquete.

Ling (se levantando da cama): Basquete? Deixa eu ir lá ver! (saiu do quarto)

Meilin: Ela ama esportes, principalmente basquete.

Tomoyo: Tá, vamos então meninas! Vamos ver o que os meninos querem!

As meninas desceram e viram os três mais Ling assistindo ao jogo. 

Ling (se levantando do sofá): Esse juiz é cego ou o que? Você tá pensando o que?

Sakura: Quem tá jogando?

Yaten: Cala boca, Sakura! Deixa a gente ver!

Eriol: Faltam só 20 segundos pro fim do jogo, se o Chicago marcar uma cesta de 2 pontos ele ganha!

Ling (apertando a almofada): Anda! Vai logo 15! Pega essa bola! Seu cego filho da mãe!

Yaten: 10 segundos! Ai eu vou morrer!  
Shoran (pulando do sofá): Cesta do Chicago!

Ling (levantando a almofada): Chicago ganhou!

Yaten: É o melhor time dos Estados Unidos!

Eriol: É isso ai!

Sakura: Quem tava jogando?

Ling: Chicago Bulls contra algum timezinho furreca!

Tomoyo: Meninos, posso falar com vocês?

Shoran: Fala, Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: As meninas estavam querendo assistir algum filme e eu sugeri que elas procurassem algum filme aqui, porque tem um monte, mas todos são velhos. Vocês topam ver filme antigo?

Yaten: Depende do filme.

Tomoyo: Se não vocês quiserem a gente pode ir no centro alugar um filme.

Yaten: Eu tô com preguiça de sair.

Eriol: Hoje a gente faz a noite das garotas e amanhã ou outro dia a nossa noite. Hoje a gente assiste o filme delas e depois elas assistem o nosso.

Shoran: Boa!

Sakura: Nós estamos querendo pedir pizza, qual sabor?

Shoran: Metade Calabresa metade Portuguesa. Tá bom pra todos?

Todos: Tá.

Tomoyo: Eu vou pedir a pizza!

Sakura (para as meninas): Vamos escolher o filme.

Shoran: Eu vou beber um pouco de água.

Yaten: Vamos ver algo na TV, Eriol!

Eriol: Tá.

Marie (secando a mão com o pano de prato): Quer algo sr. Li?

Shoran: Pode me chamar de Shoran, Marie. Só vim pegar um copo d'água.

Tomoyo: Marie, pode preparar uns pãezinhos de queijo para nós?

Marie: Claro, sta. Tomoyo.

Tomoyo (se sentando na cadeira): Está gostando daqui, Shoran?

Shoran (se sentando também): É um lugar legal.

Tomoyo: O que você achou do Taiki?

Shoran (sério): Porque?

Tomoyo: Pela cara que você fez. Você pareceu não gostar muito dele.

Shoran; Não sei, ele não me pareceu confiável. E ficou dando em cima da Sakura. 

Tomoyo: Shoran, seja sincero comigo, você ainda gosta da Sakura?

Shoran (apontou para Marie com a cabeça): Não vou te responder isso.

Tomoyo: Ela não fala. Agora, me responde.

Shoran: Não. Eu estou noivo.

Tomoyo: Você pode estar noivo e gostar de outra. Ainda mais que todos sabem que seu casamento não é bem uma questão de amor.

Shoran: Eu estou bem com a Ling. E não quero mais tocar nesse assunto, Tomoyo. (se levantou e saiu da cozinha)

Sakura (pegando o filme): Esse!

Ling: Ergh! Olha só o título!

Meilin (olhando para o filme em sua mão): Gostei desse aqui!

Sakura: Eu também!

Nicole: Vamos levar esses pro pessoal nos ajudar a escolher.

Meilin: Rapazes, pegamos uns filmes. Querem nos ajudar a escolher?

Shoran: Estamos vendo corrida de cavalo!

Sakura (desligando a televisão): Vocês passaram a noite toda na frente dessa televisão. Agora, nos ajudem a escolher.

Yaten: Tá, manda os filmes.

Meilin: Achamos lá "O guarda-costas", "Em algum lugar do passado", "Encontro Marcado", "Coração Valente", "O Cliente", "Ligações Perigosas", "Entrevista com o Vampiro", "Noviça Rebelde"... Que mais?

Ling: Também tinha "As Pontes de Madison"

Sakura: E "A Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate".

Meilin: Queridinha, ninguém vai querer ver isso.

Tomoyo: Até que os filmes não são tão velhos...

Meilin: Essa é a pilha mais recente tirando os dois que a Sakura citou. De resto tem "Adivinhe quem vem para o jantar", "Grease" entre outros. Agora vamos a votação. Algum desses chamou a atenção de vocês? Cada um cite 3.

Tomoyo: Os que eu mais gostei foi "O guarda-costas", "As Pontes de Madison" e "Em algum lugar do passado"

Meilin: Nicole...

Nicole: "Ligações Perigosas", "Entrevista com o Vampiro" e "O guarda-costas".

Meilin: Sakura...

Sakura: "O guarda-costas", "Ligações Perigosas" e "Em algum lugar do passado".

Meilin: Ling...

Ling: "Entrevista com o Vampiro", "Ligações Perigosas" e "Encontro Marcado".

Meilin: Shoran...

Shoran: "Coração Valente", "O Cliente" e "Ligações Perigosas".

Meilin: Yaten

Yaten: Os mesmos do Shoran.

Meilin: Eriol...

Eriol: "Em algum lugar do passado", "As Pontes de Madison" e "Coração Valente".

Meilin: Eu gosto mais do "Ligações Perigosas", "O guarda-costas" e "Encontro Marcado". Alguém ai contou quem ganhou?

Eriol: Ligações Perigosas ganhou.

Nicole: Vou pegar a fita.

Tomoyo (ouvindo a campainha tocar): Deve ser a pizza.

Marie (vindo com a bandeja): Os pãezinhos estão prontos.

Shoran: Eu pego o refrigerante. 

Yaten: Eu pego os biscoitos. 

Meilin: Meninos, eu sei que nós votamos, mas será que não podemos ver "O guarda-costas"? Depois desse a gente vê o "Ligações Perigosas". Tá cedo. São 19:30. Dá pra gente ver uns 3 filmes só hoje. 

Shoran: Ai! Tá bom!

Yaten: Tanto faz.

Nicole: Ai a gente finaliza com "Entrevista com o vampiro".

Sakura: Não.

Nicole: Porque não?

Tomoyo: Sakura tem medo dessas coisas, esqueceu?

Nicole: Por favor, Sakura! Esse filme não tem nada de terror.

Sakura: Eu posso ir dormir, né? 

Tomoyo: Pode.

Sakura: Então tá.

Um tempo depois todos se ajeitaram para assistirem o filme. O sofá era aqueles enormes que cabia todos. Sentou Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, Shoran, Ling, Meilin Yaten e Nicole. Meilin apertou o play e o filme começou. Durante o primeiro filme a turma já devorou a pizza, o pão de queijo e quase que os biscoitos todos. Sem contar o refrigerante. No meio do filme Tomoyo pediu mais duas famílias, para comerem com os outros filmes. Durante "O Guarda – Costas" Sakura começou a se sentir encomodada pelo modo que Ling e Shoran ficavam. Por mais que ela não tentasse demonstrar, todo abraço que Ling dava em Shoran, toda vez que ela deitava sua cabeça no ombro dele a vontade de Sakura era pular no pescoço dela. Mas era óbiviu que o ciúmes doentio era porque queria estar no lugar de Ling. Ling era além de super bonita era super simpática e havia se tornado uma boa amiga de todos. Talvez fosse uma boa contar pra Ling como ela se sentia, ou talvez ela devesse continuar com aquela farsa fingindo que não sentia seu coração chorar ao ver os dois se beijando. Acabado a primeira seção de filmes, a qual tirou gritinhos e choro de todas as meninas eles deram uma pausa de 10 minutos para se esticarem, fazerem mais sanduíches para assistirem "Ligações Perigosas".

Shoran (sentando no sofá): Porque mulher sempre chora nesses filmes?

Meilin: Vocês é que são uns machões sem um pingo de amor no coração e não mostram emoção. Existe sangue correndo nessas veias?

Shoran: Chorar vendo u filme ou outro eu até aceito, sendo que mulher adora chorar, mas chorar em tudo que é filme?

Meilin: Vocês é que são insensíveis. Essa é uma história de amor linda!

Yaten: Vocês é que estão em crise por estarem sozinha e qualquer filmezinho que tenha "meu amor, eu te amo" derrete vocês todas!

Tomoyo: Todos prontos pra segunda rodada de filmes?

Meilin: Espera ai, Tomoyo (andando até a frente do Shoran) Você nunca chorou em filme nenhum.

Shoran: E você chora em todos.

Meilin: Mentira!

Shoran (contando no dedo): "Moulin Rouge", "Cidade dos Anjos", "Segundas Intenções", "Um ato de coragem", "Corrente do Bem", "A Viagem", "Pearl Harbor", "Titanic", "Gosth"... Que mais?

Sakura: "X-Men 2" e o "Homem- Aranha".

Meilin: Não ajuda ele, Sakura! Você também chora em tudo o que é filme. E vai dizer que não foi triste quando o tio Ben morreu? E no "X-Men 2"... (secando os olhos) Eu nem tenho coragem de lembrar daquela cana! (encarando a Sakura) Pior é você que chorou no "Grease", "Mary Poppins", "A Noviça Reblede" e "Adivinhe quem vem pro jantar".

Sakura: São clássicos! No "Grease" eu não chorei. E Porque que a Mary Poppins tinha que ir amobora? Quero dizer, ela tinha que ficar lá com as crianças. E na "Noviça Rebelde" eu fiquei com tanta raiva do namoradinho da mais velha. E no "Adivinhe quem vem pra jantar" mostra que o amor não escohe a pessoa. Mostra que não existem barreiras pro amor...

Nicole: Essa conversa tá ficando intediante. Será que a gente podia, pelo amor de Deus ver o "Ligações Perigosas". É meu filme favorito.

Meilin: Mentira! É "Um morto muito doido".

Nicole: Você jurou que ia guarda segredo.

Tomoyo (se afastando do vídeo): Sentem-se que eu já coloquei o filme.

Yaten: "Um mosto muito doido" é um fimão.

Nicole (batendo nele): Para!

Sakura (para Tomoyo): Posso trocar de lugar com você?

Tomoyo: Porque?

Sakura (apontando para Shoran e Ling): Preciso ser mais clara?

Tomoyo (se levantando): Não. Vamos trocar.

Sakura (se levantando): Obrigada.

Quando acabou o filme, já eram por volta de 11:30 da noite.

Tomoyo: Alguem vai ficar pra última rodada?

Shoran: Eu vou.

Meilin: Eu vou dormir.

Nicole e Eriol: Eu também.

Sakura: Nem preciso dizer.

Yaten: Qual é, Sakura! Fica. Não é terror. É pacato. 

Sakura: Eu não gosto muito disso.

Shoran: Sakura, você é viciada em Buffy.

Sakura: Tá eu fico.

Quando acabou "Entrevista Com o Vampiro" que Sakura por acaso gostou, Tomoyo e Yaten foram dormir e deixaram Sakura e Shoran lá.

Shoran: Você vai dormir agora?

Sakura: Não. E você?

Shoran: Perdi o sono. Vamos ficar no balanço lá fora.

Shoran e Sakura se sentaram naquele balanço grandão onde cabe umas 3 pessoas e ficaram observando a lua.

Sakura: A noite fica mais bonita aqui.

Shoran: Essa cidade é bem interior. Tem menos poluição. Tomoeda já é interior, mas fica bem perto de Tóquio que é cidade grande. 

Sakura (esfregando sua mão no seu braço): Está frio aqui fora.

Shoran (chegando perto dela, abraçando-a): Fique perto de mim.

Sakura: Eu sinto falta disso.

Shoran: Disso o que?

Sakura: De você.

Shoran: O que você quer dizer? Nós estamos sempre juntos.

Sakura (se afastando e o encarando): Não sozinhos. Antes da Ling chegar nós éramos melhores amigos. Vivíamos juntos, conversávamos. Agora não fazemos mais nada disso.

Shoran: Tenho meio que te excluído, né?

Sakura: Não que eu não queira que você fique com a Ling, mas você podia reservar um tempinho pra mim.

Shoran (voltando a abraça-la): Pode deixar, Sakura.

Sakura (o abraçando): Obrigada.

E assim ficaram abraçados durante vários minutos até adormecerem ali mesmo....

Oie pessoal! Obrigado pelos reviews e por todos que estão lendo o fic! Beijos para todos que me ajudam me dando ótimas idéias e aos meus amigos tipo Dani, Biel, Celo, Lika e Mary pelos vários momentos que vivemos e que eu coloquei na história... hahaha... Amu todos vocês!

Satine*


	9. Como a semana passou rápido!

Oie pessoal, tudo bem? Espero que se divirtam com esse cap.... Eles ainda estão na casa de campo da Tomoyo... O que será que acontecerá com eles? Leiam e verão! 

Sakura acordou de manhã encostada no peito de Shoran. Pelo visto haviam adormecido ali, juntos. Era tão bom senti-lo tão perto novamente, isso a fazia lembrar da época em que ela não sabia que ele estava noivo. Na época que ela ainda achava que um dia teria uma chance com ele. Sakura ouviu o barulho da porta de abrindo. A pessoa se aproximou do balanço.

Ling: Vocês dormiram ai?

Shoran (acordando): O que? (olhando pra Sakura) Bom dia. O que...? A gente dormiu aqui?

Sakura (se separando dele): Pelo visto sim, né!

Ling (encarando o Shoran com cara de raiva): O café está na mesa (e entrou)

Sakura: Pelo jeito ela não gostou.

Shoran (se levantando): Ela não tem que gostar de nada. Eu faço o que quiser da minha vida.

Shoran entra na casa e vai atrás de Ling. Ele a pega pelo braço, a arrasta até a sala de estar e fecha

Ling (fazendo cara de quem está com dor): Shoran, me solta. Você está me machucando.

Shoran: Você pode me explicar que carranca era aquela? Até a Sakura percebeu. A Sakura percebeu! Já deu pra ver que ficou muito na cara, né? Só por que eu e a Sakura estávamos lá juntos.

Ling: Você dormiram juntos!

Shoran: Adormecemos juntos.

Ling: O que você quer que eu te diga? Que eu sinto ciúmes de você? Tá bom, eu sinto ciúmes de você!

Shoran: Eu sou seu noivo, Ling. Seu noivo. Enquanto eu estiver com você eu não vou ter nada com nenhuma garota.

Ling: Eu não tenho ciúmes de você com qualquer garota

Shoran: Como?

Ling: Eu só sinto ciúmes seu com a Sakura. (ela deu uma pausa) Você a amou durante anos, sempre esperando poder voltar pra cá. Quero dizer... Eu acho que você ainda não esqueceu ela.

Shoran (se virando para ir embora): Isso é ridículo, Ling.

Ling (puxando o Shoran): Você acha que eu não vejo o jeito que você olha pra ela? Você é completamente apaixonado por ela e sabe disso. Ou você vai ter o descaramento de mentir pra mim? Olha nos meus olhos Shoran. (puxando o rosto dele) Não, Shoran Li eu quero que você olhe nos meus olhos e diga que você não gosta da Sakura. Que não há motivo pra eu ter ciúmes de vocês.

Nessa hora a porta é bruscamente aberta enquanto Sakura cai no chão.

Sakura: É (rindo sem-graça) Vocês devem estar se perguntando o que eu estou fazendo aqui, não é? Pois é, eu também (falando baixo a última frase). Bem, eu tava passando por aqui e tropecei.

Shoran: Você tava passando, tropeçou pro lado e esbarrou na porta que estava fechada e caiu aqui? 

Sakura (nervosa): É?

Ling: Não seria mais fácil dizer que esqueceu algo aqui?

Shoran: É. Não pensei nisso na hora. Posso cair de novo e tentar essa ai de repente vocês acreditam em mim?

Shoran: Sakura, eu estou tendo uma conversa séria com a Ling agora, depois a gente se fala, tá?

Sakura: Tá. Desculpa interromper. (e sai)

Ling: Confere se não tem ninguém ali fora.

Shoran (olhando o corredor): Está vazio. (virando para Ling) Onde paramos?

Ling: Na parte em que eu perguntei se você ainda gostava da Sakura.

Shoran: ....

Ling: Foi o que eu imaginei. Você quer que eu vá embora?

Shoran: Não Ling. Eu vou casar com você. Eu e Sakura não temos jeito, nunca teremos. Eu preciso de uma pessoa estável, com quem eu terei um futuro e que goste de mim. Não existe pessoa melhor que você pra esse papel.

Ling: Mas você não me ama.

Shoran: Com o tempo... Ling, você me deixa complicado. A gente não escolhe de quem a gente gosta. A gente simplesmente gosta. Eu não vou cancelar nosso casamento. 

Ling (abraçando ele) Eu te amo.

Shoran: Eu sei. E eu vou te tratar do melhor jeito que você merece ser tratada, está bem?

Ling (se aproximando dele): me beija.

Shoran levantou a cabeça de Ling e a beijou.

Mais tarde, lá por volta das 18 hrs todos começaram a se preparar para a festa. Era uma festa normal, na praia, então as meninas colocaram, umas short e outras corsário com blusinha e um casaquinho e os garotos bermuda com blusa. Chegaram na praia por volta de 20 hrs. A festa iria começar mesmo bem mais tarde, mas eles chegaram mais cedo para ajudarem nos preparativos. Quando já eram por volta de 22 hrs foi que o pessoal todo já estava lá. Foi quando a festa realmente começou. 

Meilin: Ai, que sede. E que calor.

Nicole: Também, você não saiu do meio daqueles gêmeos desde quando eles chegaram. Vocês só dançam, dançam....

Meilin: Isso é inveja. Só porque eu tenho dois e você não tem nenhum.

Yaten: Vocês não vão discutir por causa disso, não é? Para evitar confusões, eu aceito ficar com as duas. Tem Yaten pra todo mundo!

Nicole (pegando um ponche e indo pra pista de dança): Tomo uma ducha fria.

Meilin (estalando o dedo seguindo Nicole): Acorda.

Sakura (para o Yaten): E você, não vai dançar?

Yaten: Calma, Sakurinha, estou só me aquecendo. Bem, aqui vou eu (e foi para a pista)

Ling: Vamos também, Shoran.

Shoran: Não, Ling. Eu não vou lá dançar.

Ling: Você parece um velho.

Taiki: Olá.

Sakura: Oi.

Taiki: E ai? Estão gostando?

Tomoyo: Está bem animado.

Taiki: Bem, Sakura quer dar uma volta na beira do mar comigo?

Sakura (sorrindo): Claro.

Taiki: Com licença.

Shoran encarou os dois indo em direção ao mar. Ele já imaginava o que aquele cara tentaria fazer com Sakura perto do mar, com uma noite linda. E isso o matava por dentro. Ele já havia sofrido muito por ver Sakura com Kaiky, que não dava o maior valor pra ela. Ele só não a queria ver sofrendo novamente.

Ling: Shoran. Acorda. Estou te chamando há muito tempo. Vamos dançar?

Shoran: Tá (indo com ela em direção a pista de dança)

Tomoyo: Vamos pra pista também, Eriol?

Eriol: prefiro ficar aqui.

Tomoyo: Vamos agitar um pouquinho. Só hoje (sorrindo)

Eriol (sorrindo pra ela): Claro.

Taiki (caminhando) Algum homem em vista?

Sakura: Não. Depois que eu terminei com o Kaiky não me envolvi com ninguém.

Taiki: Mas você gosta de alguém?

Sakura: Bem.... (olhando para Taiki) Você é meu amigo, sei que posso confiar em você. Gosto do Shoran.

Taiki: É o que está noivo, não é?

Sakura: Ele não é apenas o que está noivo, ele é o chinês.

Taiki: Ele é o chinês que foi embora e voltou quando você já estava com o Taiki?

Sakura: É, ele mesmo.

Taiki: Você... ama mesmo ele?

Sakura (sorrindo): Amo. Com todo o meu ser. 

Taiki: Vamos nos sentar. (parando de nadar e sentando)

Sakura (se sentando também): Tá bem.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos.

Taiki: Não tem nada mais romântico do que estar a beira do mar com a pessoa amada.

Sakura: É verdade. 

Taiki: O céu estrelado, a lua cheia, uma noite quente de verão com uma leve brisa gelada e música.

Sakura: Música romântica de preferencia.

Taiki: Sakura, eu estou apaixonado por você.

Sakura (olhando com cara de espanto pra ele): O que?

Taiki se aproxima de Sakura e a beija. Shoran que tinha parado para pegar um ponche, observa a cena. Ele larga o copo de ponche e volta para a pista. Sakura, que não havia retribuído o beijo desde o inicio, se afasta de Taiki.

Taiki: Desculpa... Eu, eu...

Sakura: Tudo bem. Desculpe, Taiki.

Taiki: Não é sua culpa, Sakura. Você gosta de outro. Eu entendo. O ser humano é assim mesmo. Sempre estamos gostando de quem não gosta da gente e quem gosta...

Sakura: Eu não queria que as coisas ficassem assim. Eu te considero um grande amigo. Mas infelismente só isso.

Taiki: Podemos fingir que nada disso aconteceu?

Sakura (sorrindo): Claro.

Sakura ficam em silêncio, durante uns 2 segundos.

Sakura: Vamos voltar. 

Taiki: Vá indo. Daqui a pouco eu vou.

Sakura: Tem certeza?

Taiki: Tenho.

Sakura: Então, até mais (e voltou para a festa).

Ling (dançando): Que cara é essa Shoran? Desde quando você voltou você está com essa cara.

Shoran (também dançando): Não enche.

Ling: Eu só quero ajudar, não precisa ser grosso.

Shoran: Você quer ajudar? Então cale a boca e pare de fazer perguntas.

Ling (parando de dançar): Eu não vou ficar ouvindo desaforos de você, Shoran Li. Dane se você e o que te deixou com essa cara. (e saiu da frente dele)

Shoran (dançando): Se ela acha que eu vou atrás dela, ela está muito enganada...

Sakura (chegando perto dele): Falando sozinho?

Shoran: Você não estava com o seu amiguinho na beira do mar? O que houve?

Sakura: Bem, eu estava procurando a Tomoyo, mas vou falar com você mesmo. Dá pra gente sair da pista de dança por uns segundos?

Shoran (parando de dançar): Fala aqui mesmo.

Sakura: Não dá. Por favor...

Shoran: Tá. 10 segundos cronometrados no relógio. (e eles se afastam da pista)

Sakura: O Taiki me falou que estava apaixonado por mim, me beijou e...

Shoran: Você beijou ele? Quero dizer, retribuiu o beijo?

Sakura: Claro que não. Quero dizer, eu gosto muito dele, mas só como amigo. E, eu não sei o que fazer. Eu não quero que fique um clima chato entre a gente.

Shoran: Você já explicou pra ele que não gosta dele da maneira que ele gosta de você?

Sakura: Já.

Shoran: Então não há nada mais a se fazer. Ele sabe que você não retribui os sentimentos dele. Agora é só deixar rolar.

Sakura: Ele falou algo muito certo.

Shoran: O que?

Sakura: Que nós só gostamos de quem não gosta da gente.

Shoran: É... Isso me faz lembrar de uma frase que a Meilin me deu na época que ela ainda gostava de mim. "A maior covardia que um ser humano pode fazer é despertar o amor em outra pessoa e não ter a intenção de ama-lo"

Sakura: É...

Tomoyo (chegando perto deles): Oi gente.

Sakura: Tomoyo, eu tenho que te falar algo!

Tomoyo: Fala.

Meilin: Chegando perto deles): Cara! Eu estou suando muito.

Nicole (chegando também): Muito bom. Eu nunca ví tantos gêmeos juntos.

Ling (se apoiando na Meilin): Pelo menos dessa vez não estamos bêbadas.

Meilin (parando): Pera ai. Eu conheço essa música...

Tomoyo: Eu também...

Sakura: É a minha música... Turn the beat around...

Tomoyo: É mesmo.

Meilin: Cara! Eu tenho que dançar essa música. Vamos escravas!  
Nicole (para Sakura): Vem também.

Sakura (olhando pra Tomoyo): Eu tenho que conversar com a...

Nicole (puxando ela): Conversa depois da música.

Tomoyo: Você sabe sobre o que ela vai conversar?

Shoran: Sei...

Tomoyo: É sobre o beijo dela com o Taiki lá na beira do mar?

Shoran: Como você...?

Eriol (chegando perto deles): Nós também vimos.

Tomoyo (olhando para a pista): A Sakura se empolga com essa música.

Shoran: Com que música que ela não se empolga?

Eriol (rindo): Isso é verdade.

Os três ficaram observando as três tentando fazer Sakura se animar. 

__

Turn the beat around  
Love to hear percussion 

Turn is upside down  
Love to hear percussion  
Love to hear it 

Blow horns you sure sound pretty  
Violins keep movin' to the nitty gritty  
But when you hear then scratch of the guitar scratchin'  
Then you'll know that rhythm carries all the action, so 

Turn the beat around  
Love to hear percussion  
Turn it upside down  
Love to hear percussion  
Love to hear it  
Turn the beat around  
Love to hear percussion  
Turn it upside down  
Love to hear percussion  
Love to hear it  
Flute player play your flute 'cause  
I know you want to get your thing off  
But you see I've made up my mind about it  
To me it is the rhythm, no doubt about it, woah woah

Nessa parte da música Sakura já estava animada o suficiente. Cada uma dançava por si. Estava bem quente na pista de dança, então ligaram uma mangueira e espirravam água em quem estava dançando. Shoran não tirava os olhos de Sakura requebrando ao rítmo da música. Cada quebrada de cintura que ela dava, fazia com que ele sentisse voltade de agarrar ela naquela pista na frente de todos. Não era apenas Shoran que reparava em Sakura dançando. Taiki ficou enfeitiçado observando aquela bela garota tão santinha se revelando a mulher mais sexy dali.

__

Cause when the guitar player starts playing  
With the syncopated shythm, with the scratch, scratch, scracth  
Make me wanna move my body yeah, yeah, yeah  
And when the drummer starts beating that beat  
He nails that beat with the syncopated rhythm  
With the rat, tat, tat, tat, tat, atat on the drums, hey 

Turn the beat around  
Love to hear percussion  
Turn it upside down  
Love to hear percussion  
Love to hear it 

Turn the beat around  
Love to hear percussion  
Turn it upside down  
Love to hear percussion  
Love to hear it

Ao acabar a música, todos aplaudiram. Aquela era uma versão remix de um grande sucesso, então foi bom para aqueles que curtem música antiga, como Sakura e Ling e pra aquelas mais moderninhas como Melin e Ling. As quatro voltaram ao grupinho gargalhando. Yaten também voltou literalmente molhado, como uma mistura de suor e da água que eles estavam jogando. 

Sakura (rindo): Essa música é tudo!

Meilin: Foi bem animado mesmo.

Eriol: Vocês nem estão suadas, né?

Meilin: Ah, a gente toma banho quando chegar em casa.

Yaten: A Meilin está brilhando.

Meilin: Vai pra pista ver se você consegue catar alguma garota.

Yaten: Vou mesmo. (e foi em direção a pista, mas voltou) Tomoyo, que horas são?

Tomoyo: Meia noite.

Yaten: Meilin, vou fazer uma aposta com você. Só não vale caô. A gente tem até uma hora da manhã pra sair pegando. Quem pegar mais, ganha.

Meilin: Uma hora pra pegar homem gostoso. Bem, eu acho que nesse jogo não tem perdedor, né?

Yaten: Não. (estendendo a mão) Topa?

Meilin (apertando a mão dele): Topo.

Yaten: Vamos nessa.

Meilin (sorrindo): Boa caçada, Sebastian.

Eriol (vendo-os ir pra pista): Duas crianças.

Tomoyo: São sim.

Sakura: Acho que o Yaten ganha.

Shoran: A Meilin vai ganhar por um.

Sakura (virando pra ele): Como você sabe?

Shoran: O Yaten é meu melhor amigo e a Meilin é minha prima. Eu conheço os dois com a palma da minha mão. Ela vai ganhar dele, mas vai ser por bem pouco.

Ling: Se o senhor eu-sou-o-mais-gostoso-e-não-preciso-da-ajuda-de-niguém diz é porque deve ser verdade.

Shoran: Já vai começar, Ling?

Ling: Começar? Você foi quem começou. Eu não vou deixar você falar comigo como você falou. Eu te enfrento sim. E se for ficar comigo vai ter aprender que as coisas nem sempre vão seu do seu jeito. (virou-se e foi pra pista)

Sakura: O que houve?

Shoran: Nada. (depois de respirar fundo): Eu acho que eu vou beber alguma coisa. (e foi)

Tomoyo (vendo que Sakura fez menção em ir atrás dele): Deixe-o sozinho por algum tempo. Ele precisa disso.

Sakura: Tá bom.

Tomoyo: Conta a história ai.

Sakura: Tá bem. Tudo começou assim....

Quase 1 hora da manhã, Meilin e Yaten se esbarraram na pista.

Meilin: Quantas até agora?

Yaten: 8 garotas e você?

Meilin (rindo): 9. Ganhei de você,

Yaten: Ainda não.

Meilin: Como assim?

Yaten: Pelo meu relógio ainda faltam dois minutos para 1.

Meilin (fazendo cara de deboche): E você acha que vai pegar uma garota em (olhando pro relógio) 1 minunto, ou 59 segundos?

Yaten: Se eu não ficar aqui perdendo o meu tempo com você sim.

Meilin puxou Yaten pela cabeça e deu um beijo nele. Yaten retribuiu ao beijo e ficaram se beijando durante um bom tempo, emendando um beijo no outro.

Yaten: E o que foi isso?

Meilin: O gostinho da minha vitória. Eu peguei 10 e você 9. Já são 1 hora e 7, 8, 9, 10 segundos. 

Yaten: Você me usou.

Meilin: Eu sou malvada, não?

Yaten: Isso não valeu. Eu exijo uma recontagem.

Meilin (andando em direção ao grupo): Quem sabe numa próxima festa.

Yaten (seguindo-a): Quem pega mais até 1:30...

Meilin: Meu querido, você já pegou a mais gostosa da festa, não precisa de mais nenhuma.

Shoran: E ai? Já são 1 hora.

Meilin: Eu ganhei, é claro.

Shoran: Os Lis ainda são os melhores?

Meilin: Sim, eles são.

Shoran: E, Meilin, você ganhou de quantos?

Meilin: 1.

Shoran: Eu não disse?

Sakura (olhando pra ele): Você é muito vidente, garoto.

Shoran: Vidente não, eu só reparo no mundo ao meu redor.

Eles dançavam, paravam, bebiam algo, conversavam. Até o sol nascer. Sakura acabou evitando Taiki o reto da festa toda. Quando deu 6 horas da manhã, eles voltaram para a casa de Tomoyo. A semana se passou, sem nada demais. Sakura e Taiki ainda se falavam, mas ela se sentia meio constrangida perto dele. No último dia, Taiki foi se despedir deles na casa de Tomoyo.

Taiki (colocando uma mala no porta-malas): Quando vocês voltam aqui?

Tomoyo: Não sei. Daqui a pouco voltamos a aula, então vai ser difícil. A não ser que eu passe um fim-de-semana aqui ou coisa do tipo.

Taiki: Vem sim. (abraçou Tomoyo) Vou sentir saudades.

Tomoyo: Eu também.

Meilin (dando dois beijinhos em Taiki): Adorei te conhecer. Você conhece boas festas.

Nicole (dando dois beijinhos nele): Voltaremos em breve, pode deixar.

Taiki: Acho bom.

Eriol (apertando a mão dele): Foi um prazer.

Taiki: O prazer foi meu.

Yaten (apertando a mão dele): Olha, a sua lanchote é muito boa. As comidas são deliciosas.

Meilin: Isso significa "Prazer em te conhecer" em Yatenês.

Ling (dando dois beijos nele): Obrigadinha por tudo. Não sei se poderei voltar da próxima vez, mas sempre que eu tiver aqui no Japão vou falar com a Tomoyo pra gente vir aqui.

Taiki: Tá bom.

Shoran (apertando a mão dele): Foi um prazer.

Taiki: O prazer foi meu, Li.

Sakura (dando um abraço nele): Foi muito bom te ver.

Taiki (ainda abraçando-a): Volte sempre, Sakura. E não perca contato comigo, hein?

Sakura: Claro.

Tomoyo: Bem, vamos entrando no carro.

Todos entraram no carro, só ficaram do lado de fora Sakura e Taiki.

Taiki: Vai indo lá.

Sakura: Taiki, eu sei que eu e evitei durante esses últimos dias, mas ontem a noite eu tava conversando com a Ling e ela me disse que eu não posso perder a amizade com você por causa disso.

Taiki: Eu não quero perder sua amizade nunca. Ela é muito importante pra mim.

Sakura: Pra mim também.

Sakura pega as mãos de Taiki e ele olha dentro dos olhos dela. Sakura dá um selinho nele.

Sakura: Procure uma garota que te mereça.

Taiki: Você é a garota que eu mereço.

Sakura: Não, não sou.

Taiki: Você é a garota com quem eu sempre sonhei em passar o resto da minha vida.

Sakura: Você é o protótipo do meu cara perfeito, mas meu cara perfeito já é outro.

Taiki: Vá lá, então. Boa sorte para você. Você merece.

Sakura: Você também. (entra no carro e o caro parte).

Gente! Demorei muito não, é? Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa mesmo... Nossa, vocês não imaginam a crise de falta de criatividade pela qual eu passei. Mas essa fase já passou. Meu lado romântico não tava muito bom, digamos assim... hehehehe... Quero agradecer aos reviews que eu ando recebendo... Brigadinha mesmo. Beijos para a Bel (Belzitchas, mto tempo, né minina?! Te adoro muito, amiga!), Kath (Cara! Flor da China é a melhor história q eu já li.... Sou sua fã, cara! Beijinhos!). Beijos também para minha amiga fã de SCC, Ani Carolini (Já faz muito tempo que eu não te vejo, mas te adoro pacas!). Beijos também para minha amiga Dani que sempre tem que ouvir como anda minha história e me dar conselhos (Te adoro muito, tia Barbie! Hahaha...). Mais beijos para minha amigas Aline e Mariana que estavam me ajudando a passar por essa crise de falta de imaginação... hahaha... São elas que aturam meus pensamentos mais malucos sobre a vida... (Diaba, Capeta... Adoro vocês 2 pra kct!). Todo artista precisa de uma inspiração, um muso eu tava brigada com o meu, então não me surgiam idéias para a minha história. Beijo para ele então! PS. A música que toca ai é um pouquinho antiga (de acordo com o meu primo), mas a versão remix dela cantada pela Gloria Estefan é tudo de bom... Vale a pena baixar! A música se chama Turn The Beat Around... 


	10. De Casamento Marcado

Ola galerinha!!! Aqui para vocês mais um capítulo da minha histórinha.... Espero q vcs 

curtam!!!!!

De Casamento Marcado

O telefone acordou Shoran. Ele levantou e foi até a sala ainda meio com sono.

Shoran: Alo?... Oi, mãe!... Tá, tá tudo bem... É, eu acabei de acordar... A Meilin and está dormindo sim... Fala mãe... O que? 1 mês? Eu não... Não, mãe! Um mês é muito pouco tempo... Fala pra eles que isso é minha vida e não um joguinho... Eu não vou aceitar ordem daqueles caducos... (gritando) Eu não vou me.... (abaixando a voz) Tá, desculpe mamãe. Eu não devia ter gritado com a senhora... Tá bem. Eu vou avisa-la.... Mando sim.... A senhora sabe que sim... Eu sei que a senhora sente... Tá, beijos... Tchau!

Meilin (coçando o olho): Porque a gritaria?

Shoran: Eu vou me casar em 1 mês.

Meilin: 1 mês?

Shoran: 1 mês...

Meilin (se sentando no sofá): Mas... e a Sakura?

Shoran: Ela dançou há muito tempo.

Meilin: Então você vai fundo com isso mesmo?

Shoran: Eu tenho que ir fundo com isso mesmo. Mesmo não sendo o que eu quero.

Meilin: Quando você vai falar com ela?

Shoran: Eu vou tomar um banho, café e vou passar lá no hotel.

Meilin: Isso. É uma ótima idéia.

Shoran resolveu ir andando. Ele gostava de andar quando estava nervoso ou quando precisava pensar em alguma coisa. Ele caminhava pelas ruas de Tomoeda indo em direção ao hotel de Ling. Quando ele passou pelo Parque do rei Pingüim imagens de Sakura vieram na sua cabeça. _"Tire-a da cabeça! Acabou! Você teve sua chance..."_ pensou enquanto olhava para o Parque. Chegando no hotel, pediu que o anunciassem, subiu e contou a noticia para Ling.

Ling: 1 mês? Mas porque a pressa?

Shoran: Parece que o contratinho deles não pode esperar. Eles disseram que fazem de tudo, pagam um casamento na igreja, fazem festão contando que em dentro de um mês nós assinemos aquele papel.

Ling: Então, eu vou ver se eu vou lá pra China pra resolver as coisas com a sua mãe. Você quer ir comigo?

Shoran: Não posso. Vê com a Meilin se ela vai com você.

Ling: Será que tem vôos para essa noite?

Shoran: Porque a pressa você, mocinha?

Ling (pegando o telefone): Pega minha agenda pra eu ver o telefone do aeroporto. 

Shoran: E onde está ela?

Ling: Está na mesinha.

Shoran (depois de pegar a agenda): Aqui.

Shoran observou Ling falando com o aeroporto. Ela era uma belíssima mulher e era meiga, apesar de seu comportamento estressado de vez em quando. Porque era tão difícil gostar dela? Porque a única mulher que invadia seus pensamentos e dominava seu coração era Sakura?

Ling: Tem vôo pra amanhã de manhã. Eu vou ligar pra Meilin pra ver se ela quer ir comigo. Ai ela pode até dormir aqui. Devo ficar por lá uma semana ou algo do tipo. Não vou demorar muito.

Shoran: Tudo bem.

Ling: talvez uns 5 ou 3 dias.

Shoran: Tudo bem.

Ling: Você está bem?

Shoran (fitando-a): Estou ótimo. (se levantando)Agora eu tenho que ir. Qualquer coisa me liga.

Ling: Tchau (antes de puxa-lo e lhe dar um beijo)

Shoran: Tchau. 

Shoran foi andando na volta para sua volta novamente pensativo. Desde quando sua mãe havia lhe dado a notícia a única coisa que lhe vinha a cabeça era Sakura. Ele não queria abandona-la. Ele não conseguiria viver uma vida sem ouvir aquela voz, as vezes chatas e irritante, outras suave e meiga. Não passaria um dia sem aquele sorriso, que o faz ter que se controlar toda vez que o vê para não dizer para ela que ele a ama com todo o seu coração. Li nunca havia pensado que uma garota o faria sentir do jeito que Sakura faz. Se ela está triste ele entristece com ela, se ele está triste ou preocupado ela sempre está lá falando uma bobagem para faze-lo sorrir e lembrar que existem tantas coisas boas na vida. O céu, as flores e as estrelas, como diz ela. Mas mal sabe ela que isso para Shoran não é nada perto do brilho das suas duas esmeraldas, do seu sedoso cabelo castanho claro e da sensação de tê-la abraçada a ele, como se buscasse refugio, conforto. Seus pensamentos foram atrapalhados por uma doce voz atrás dele.

Sakura: O que está fazendo tão cedo na rua, senhor Li?

Shoran: Isso eu que devo perguntar a senhorita dorminhoca. Como conseguiu acordar tão cedo?

Sakura: rá, rá, engraçadinho. Eu vim comprar ingredientes para fazer um bolo.

Shoran: Bolo? De que?

Sakura: Chocolate. Papai e Toya vão chegar a noite e eu queria lhes fazer uma surpresa para quando chegarem!

Shoran (meio desanimado): Que bom.

Sakura: O que houve?

Shoran: Eu recebi uma notícia hoje de manhã.

Sakura (preocupada): O que?

Shoran: Eu vou ter que casar daqui a um mês.

Sakura: Um mês?

Shoran: É. A Ling vai amanhã para a China para acertar os últimos detalhes. Meilin deve ir com ela.

Sakura: Bem, mas... Então você vai ter que voltar pra China?

Shoran: É sim.

Sakura: Estamos perto do Parque do Rei Pingüim, porque não vamos pra lá?

Shoran: Claro.

Chegando lá, cada um sentou um balanço.

Sakura (forçando um sorriso): Mas você vai vir aqui de vez em quando me visitar, né?

Shoran (sorrindo): Vou tentar, né!  
Sakura: Vai ser só no papel ou..?

Shoran: O sonho da Ling é casar na igreja, então eles vão dar o casamento na igreja pra Ling, contanto que em um mês a gente se case no civil.

Sakura: Deve ser barra, não é?

Shoran: É. (depois de uma pausa) É estranho imaginar que eu vou deixar tudo para trás.

Sakura: Todos para trás.

Shoran: É. Pessoas com quem convivi uma grande parte da minha vida. Grandes amigos.

Sakura: É.

Shoran e Sakura ficaram calados durante uns 5 minutos, apenas curtindo a companhia um do outro, ali, naquele momento. Sentados nos mesmos balanços que eles sempre se sentavam quando queriam conversar sobre algo. Então uma gostosa risada de Sakura quebra o silêncio.

Shoran: O que foi, Sakura?

Sakura (ainda rindo): Você já reparou que sempre que a gente vai conversar sobre algo sério a gente vem pra cá, desde a vez que eu chorei por causa do Yukito?

Shoran: Sim. E...

Sakura: Os balanços sempre estão vazios. E os dias em que tirem crianças brincando neles o que a gente vai fazer? "Criancinha, sai daí porque a gente quer conversar" (e gargalhava)

Shoran (rindo um pouco): Já te disseram que você é doente?

Sakura: Doente não. Mas serio, já reparou isso. Parece que quando temos algum problema sempre vamos pra cá. 

Shoran: Esse lugar marcou nossas vidas.

Sakura: É... Sabe, antes de você voltar sempre quando eu passava por esse parque e eu ficava lembrando de você. As vezes eu sentava nesse mesmo balanço e lembrava dos momentos que vivemos aqui.

Shoran: Bons momentos.

Sakura: É, aqueles foram bons momentos. Hoje temos que nos preocupar com tantas coisas que não temos mais tempo de fazer o que fazíamos antigamente.

Shoran: Tipo...

Sakura: Nossos passeios aos parques, a outros lugares, ao centro de Tóquio.

Shoran: Podemos fazer isso antes de eu ir embora. 

Sakura: Claro que vamos fazer isso.

Shoran (se levantando): Bem, é melhor a gente...

Sakura (interrompendo-o): Tem algo que eu nunca te contei. E acho que aqui é o lugar mais propício pra contar

Shoran (sentando-se): Fala.

Sakura: Naquela época que você se declarou pra mim eu tava bem confusa, mas quando você foi embora eu ví. Eu também estava apaixonada por você. (e o encarou nos olhos e depois desviou o olhar) Eu te esperei voltar pra eu te contar, mas quando você voltou eu já achava que você tinha me esquecido e estava namorando com o Seiya.

Shoran: Posso te contar um segredo?

Sakura (sorrindo): Pode.

Shoran (encarando-a): Quando eu voltei, eu voltei por você.

Sakura: Sério?

Shoran: Eu ainda gostava de você. Mas quando ví que você estava com o Seiya achei melhor não me meter na história. E esquecer você.

Sakura: Ironias do destino.

Shoran: Não existem coincidências, apenas o inevitável.

Sakura: De repente não era pra ter acontecido.

Shoran: É.

Sakura (se levantando do banco e parando na frente de Shoran): Vamos indo. Tenho um bolo pra preparar.

Shoran: Quer que eu te acompanhe até em casa?

Sakura: Não precisa.

Shoran: Vamos lá, é caminho pra mim.

Sakura (sorrindo): Tá bom. 

Chegando na casa dela, Sakura abre o portãozinho então e fica encarando Shoran.

Shoran: Bem, é melhor eu ir agora.

Sakura: Tá bem então.

Shoran: Tchau.

Sakura: Tchau.

Sakura sobe correndo as escadas de sua casa. Sorte a dela de não ter nem seu pai nem Toya em casa. Eles não podiam vê-la desse jeito. Chorando daquele jeito. Ela sabia que isso aconteceria, mas era muito cedo. Quando ele se casasse ele teria que voltar para a China. E sabe-se lá se ela voltaria a vê-lo novamente. Ela já havia passado 3 anos sem tê-lo ao seu lado, não agüentaria mais uma vida sem ele. Ela dava tudo para tê-lo ao seu lado. Sakura subiu para o seu quarto. Kero perguntou o que havia acontecido, mas Sakura nada respondeu. Apenas deitou em sua cama e começou a chorar com todas as suas forças. Ela estava deixando ele escapar novamente e não iria fazer nada. Mas, o que ela podia fazer? Ling era uma pessoa super especial e sempre a tratara tão bem, que ela não havia coragem de dizer que o amava. Dessa vez não era a vergonha que atrapalhava. 

Ao chegar em casa Meilin logo lhe disse que ia com Ling e que ia passar a noite com ela no hotel. Shoran apenas concordou com a cabeça. De uns tempos pra cá era tão difícil sentar e conversar com a Sakura. Geralmente quem arranjava os assuntos era Sakura, pois ela adorava se abrir com ele. Shoran já era do tipo que não se abria com muita facilidade. Não que ele não confiasse em Sakura, mas ele não tinha como falar com ela sobre as coisas da vida. Sakura era muito ingênua e não poderia ajuda-lo, mas as vezes a gente precisa desabafar com alguém. Era como Shoran se sentia no momento. Ele queria alguém pra ajuda-lo. E ele já sabia exatamente quem seria. 

Empregada: Bom dia.

Shoran: Bom dia. Tomoyo está em casa?

Empregada: Está sim. (abrindo a porta) Entre, fique a vontade que vou chama-la.

Shoran: Obrigado.

Empregada: De nada. Se nome é...

Shoran: Shoran Li

Empregada: Tudo bem, Sr. Li. (subiu para chamar Tomoyo)

Tomoyo (descendo): Oi Shoran.

Shoran (se levantando do sofá): Oi Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: O que te trás aqui?

Shoran: Eu não sabia mais com quem falar.

Tomoyo: Sobre...

Shoran: O Conselho quer que eu e Ling nos casemos em 1 mês. Ai eu sai pra contar pra Ling e quando eu tava voltando eu encontrei com a Sakura no meio da rua. E...

Tomoyo: Você contou pra ela?

Shoran: Contei. (abaixando a cabeça) Tomoyo, eu a Sakura demais. Eu não consigo me imaginar longe dela. Eu sei que não poderei mais vê-la depois que eu voltar pra China. Vou ter que viver para as empresas e, a não ser que tenha alguma convenção aqui no Japão, não poderei vê-la nunca mais.

Tomoyo: Porque você não chega nela e fala que a ama. Que sempre a amou. Se ela disser que não retribui esse sentimento, casa com a Ling. Se ela disser que a ama, converse com a Ling, explique a situação e case com a Sakura.

Shoran; É fácil falar Tomoyo. Se declarar pra alguém é algo muito complexo. Quero dizer, se a pessoa não sentir por você o mesmo que você sente por ela a situação entre vocês mudam. Principalmente se vocês forem muito amigos. Ai vai ter toda aquela coisa de se afastar pra não dar falsas esperanças. Eu já passei por isso, Tomoyo. Não é fácil

Tomoyo: Eu sei de tudo isso, Shoran. Mas se você tiver uma chance você vai correr atrás dela ou deixa-la escapar. Por você ser amigo dela você já tem chances, pois ela conhece você. Sabe como é o seu caráter. Você pode correr o risco de se declarar e receber um não ou não se declarar e passar cada dia de sua vida imaginando a resposta dela.

Shoran: Ela me disse que também me amava. Quando eu me declarei pra ela.

Tomoyo: É, ela amava. Todos os assuntos lembravam ela de você, todas as músicas, todos os lugares. Ela esperava que voltasse o mais rápido possível. Até que ela foi perdendo as esperanças. 

Shoran: Se eu tivesse chegado antes...

Tomoyo: Ela seria sua. (pegando nas mãos dele) Shoran, a Sakura te amava muito. Um amor daquele não some assim. Tente mais uma vez.

Shoran: Eu vou pensar. (se levantando) Obrigado por ter me ouvido.

Tomoyo: De nada, Shoran. Não quer almoçar aqui comigo?

Shoran: Não, obrigado. Eu tenho que ir pra casa.

Tomoyo: Eu te acompanho até a porta. 

Shoran: Tchau.

Tomoyo: Tchau.

Um pouco mais calma, Sakura contou para Kero o que tinha acontecido.

Sakura: Kero, eu posso te deixar hoje com o Eriol? É que eu quero ficar um pouco sozinha.

Kero: Tá bem. Mas, você está bem?

Sakura: Eu vou ficar bem. 

Depois de deixar Kero com Eriol, Sakura passou o dia pensando em maneiras de chegar em Shoran. De falar pra ele ficar com ela. Por mais que ela treinasse ela sabia que não faria. Aos poucos foi anoitecendo. Sakura resolveu assistir um pouco te televisão. Assistiu algumas séries e depois desligou a TV para ligar o rádio.

Sakura: Quando a gente mais precisa não passa nada de bom na TV. Pelo menos um radinho ajuda a gente. (e ligou o rádio) Só falta também não estar passando nada de bom no rádio. 

Turn it inside out so I can see   
The part of you that's drifting over me   
And when I wake you're never there   
But when I sleep you're everywhere   
You're everywhere 

  
  
Just tell me how I got this far   
Just tell me why you're here and who you are   
'Cause every time I look   
You're never there   
And every time I sleep   
You're always there 

  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know   
That makes me believe   
I'm not alone   
I'm not alone 

  
  
I recognize the way you make me feel   
It's hard to think that   
You might not be real   
I sense it now, the water's getting deep   
I try to wash the pain away from me   
Away from me 

  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know   
That makes me believe   
I'm not alone   
I'm not alone 

  
  
I am not alone   
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh 

  
  
And when I touch your hand   
It's then I understand   
The beauty that's within   
It's now that we begin   
You always light my way   
I hope there never comes a day   
No matter where I go   
I always feel you so

  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know   
That makes me believe   
I'm not alone   
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I catch my breath   
It's you I breathe   
You're everything I know   
That makes me believe   
I'm not alone 

  
  
You're in everyone I see   
So tell me   
Do you see me?   
  


Sakura acompanhava a música cantando, dançando, pulando em cima do sofá. Tudo em uma frustada tentativa te tirar o rosto de Shoran de sua cabeça. Quando acabou essa música, começou uma lentinha que Sakura não conhecia, enquanto isso ela foi em direção ao armário onde ficavam guardados os vinhos.

Sakura (abrindo a garrafa): Só um vinhozinho pra distrair minha mente não vai fazer mal. 

Sakura havia se esquecido como era fraca a bebida e um vinhozinho havia deixado Sakura mais bêbada do que alegre. Sakura andava pela casa rindo, com a garrafa na mão. Nessa hora ela já bebia no gargalo. 

Sakura (correndo até o rádio): Minha música. Preparando a garganta. 

There was a time   
When I was so brokenhearted   
Love wasn't much of a friend of mine   
The tables have turned, yeah   
'Cause me and them ways have parted   
That kind of love was the killin' kind   
All I want is someone I can't resist   
I know all I need to know by the way that I got kissed 

  
  
I was cryin' when I met you   
Now I'm tryin to forget you   
Love is sweet misery   
I was cryin' just to get you   
Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you   
Do what you do-down on me 

  
  
Now there's not even breathin' room   
Between pleasure and pain   
Yeah you cry when we're makin love   
Must be one and the same   


  
It's down on me   
Yeah, I got to tell you one thing   
It's been on my mind   
Girl I gotta say   
We're partners in crime   
You got that certain something   
What you give to me   
Takes my breath away   
Now the word out on the street   
Is the devil's in your kiss   
If our love goes up in flames   
It's a fire I can't resist 

  
  
I was cryin' when I met you   
Now I'm tryin to forget you   
Love is sweet misery   
I was cryin' just to get you   
Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you   
Do what you do to me 

  
  
'Cause what you got inside   
Ain't where your love should stay   
Yeah, our love, sweet love, ain't love   
'Till you give your heart away 

  
I was cryin' when I met you   
Now I'm tryin to forget you   
Love is sweet misery   
I was cryin' just to get you   
Now I'm dyin' just to let you   
Do what you do what you do down to me, baby, baby, baby 

  
I was cryin' when I met you   
Now I'm tryin to forget you   
Love is sweet misery   
I was cryin' just to get you   
Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you   
Do what you do down to, down to, down to, down to 

  
  
I was cryin' when I met you   
Now I'm tryin to forget you   
Love is sweet   
I was cryin' when I met you   
  
  
Sakura começou a chorar como quando ela chegou em casa. Ela não iria perder o Shoran de novo. Terminada a música, Sakura pegou seu casaco e saiu deixando som e luz ligadas. Sakura estava meio pensativa durante o caminho, mas ao parar em frente daquela casa lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos. Sakura tocou a campainha três vezes seguidas. O morador da casa abriu a porta e se surpreendeu ao ver a figura na porta de sua casa com um vestido até o joelho e um casaco de malha por cima.

Shoran: Sakura.

Sakura (chorando): Porque?

Shoran: Porque o que?

Sakura (se jogando no chão chorando): Porque?

Shoran reparou que Sakura não estava normal. Sua voz estava meio rouca, como de quem havia gritado durante horas e seu hálito tinha cheiro de bebida.

Shoran (se abaixando levantando seu rosto): Vamos entrar, Sakura.

Sakura se levantou e foi para o sofá com Shoran.

Shoran: Porque o que, Sakura?

Sakura: Porque você vai casar com a Ling?

Shoran: Como assim?

Sakura (segurando as mãos dele): Eu te amo, Shoran.

Shoran (assustado): Sakura...

Sakura (deitando sua cabeça no peito dele): Eu ainda te amo. Nunca deixei de te amar. Quando você voltou pra cá que eu estava com o Seiya eu ainda te amava. E eu me sentia tão mal, porque eu não tinha coragem de chegar em você. Mas agora que eu tenho o risco de te perder para sempre eu não posso... Eu não... 

Shoran (afastando ela dele): Sakura, você está bêbada.

Sakura: E desesperada. 

Shoran: O que você quer que eu faça?

Sakura: Não casa com ela. Me escolhe. Eu tenho certeza que se você deixar eu posso te fazer muito feliz. Me dê essa chance. Eu vou te dar todo o meu amor. Por favor, Shoran, eu sou nada sem você.

Shoran (se levantando): Eu vou te fazer um café. Você precisa de um café.

Sakura (puxando ele fazendo com que caia no sofá): Não, eu preciso de você!

Sakura então se debruça e beija Shoran carinhosamente nos lábios. Aos poucos ele começa a retribuir. Naquele momento ele sabia que a sakura era só dele. Ele tinha Sakura em seus braços era tudo que ele mais queria. Poder beijar os lábios mais maravilhosos que ele já havia experimentado. Aos poucos Shoran e Sakura foram se sentando no sofá. As mãos de Shoran começaram a correr pelo corpo de sakura, mas ele não parava de beija-la por um instante, a não ser na hora que Shoran murmurou "minha flor" uma hora durante o beijo. Até que Shoran caiu na real. Sakura estava bêbada, ele não poderia fazer isso com ela. Ele nunca seria capaz de desrespeitar a sua flor. Shoran se separou bruscamente de Sakura.

Shoran (sentado no sofá recuperando o fôlego): Desculpa, Sakura. Mas... eu não posso. O que eu posso fazer pra você é preparar um banho quente, um café e depois te levar pra casa.

Sakura: Não. Não me leva pra casa. Meu pai e Toya não podem me ver assim. Deixa eu passar a noite aqui. Eu durmo nesse sofá.

Shoran: Não, você dorme na minha cama. Posso preparar seu banho?

Sakura: Pode. (segurando a mão dele) Só me responde uma coisa antes.

Shoran: Fala.

Sakura: Você não me ama?

Shoran: Claro que te amo, Sakura. Mas só como amiga. 

Doía para Shoran dizer isso, mas essa declaração poderia ser verdadeira ou apenas efeito da bebida. E como ele a olharia de novo? E se ela lembrasse? Não poderia correr esse risco novamente.

Sakura: Tudo bem. Mas, posso te fazer um pedido. Um último, prometo. 

Shoran: O que?

Sakura: Me beija. Uma última vez, por favor. Como um beijo de despedida.

Shoran se aproximou de sakura e deu um selinho em seus lábios.

Shoran: Pronto. (e se levantou)

Sakura: Obrigada por tudo, Shoran

Shoran (sorrindo para ela): De nada, Sakura.

Sakura foi tomar seu banho e chorou mais um pouco, mas tentou controlar-se pois sabia que Shoran se sentiria mal em vê-la chorar. Acabando do banho, Shoran disse que havia ligado pra Tomoyo contando que ela estava na casa dele e que ela ligaria pra casa de Sakura. 

Shoran (entrando em seu quarto): Você não quer mesmo um café? Está quentinho..

Sakura (sentada na cama): Não, eu quero mesmo dormir.

Sakura deitou-se. Shoran se aproximou dela e a cobriu. Ficou abaixando olhando para ela. Uma lágrima então caiu dos olhos de Sakura. Shoran a secou com seu polegar.

Shoran: Não chore, Sakura. Não gosto de te ver chorando.

Sakura: Eu vou tentar. Por você.

Shoran (dando um beijo na testa dela): Boa noite.

Sakura: boa noite. 

Shoran desliga a luz do quarto e Sakura fecha seus olhos para dormir.

Sakura (pensando): ele merece ser feliz...

Olá people! Mais um capítulo, né?! Obrigadinha pelos reviews! E pelos e-mails, gente! Eu acho muito legal saber que vocês estão gostando! Queria agradecer a minha grande amiga, Bel (Obrigadinha por me ajudar, Belzinha! Seja nas minhas histórias como na minha vida mesmo! Por ler os e-mails quilométricos meus falando sobre meus problemas e me dando vários conselhos! Te adoro demais!) e também a Kath (Eu sei q vc tem andado meio ocupada, mas volta e meia vc tb me ajuda não, é?! Adorei mesmo o "Piratas do Caribe". Temos que definir o nome daquele fic não é? Hehehe.... Adorei muito te conhecer! Beijos!). E pra todos meus leitores... Ah! A 1º música eh "everywhere" da Michelle Branch (muito bonitinha por sinal...) e a 2º eh "Cryin" do aeromsith ( q eh a musica mais perfeita do universo, gente! MUITO LINDA MESMO!) MUITOS BEIJOS!!!! Satine*


	11. Conissões entre amigos

Confissões entre amigos

Eram 11 horas da manhã e Sakura estava indo em direção a sua casa. Apesar de ter tomado um comprimido na casa de Shoran, Sakura ainda sentia dor de cabeça. Sakura se lembra vagamente do que aconteceu da noite passada. Sabia que tinha ido lá para pedir que Shoran não casasse com a Ling, mas não se lembrava de detalhes. Quando chegou em casa Toya pediu para que ligasse pra Nicole que havia ligado para ela duas vezes de manhã cedo.

Nicole: Alô?

Sakura: Oi Nicky, sou eu. O meu irmão me disse que você me ligou.

Nicole: É. O regional foi adiado por alguns problemas no júri e outros problemas. Vai ser... No inicio de Setembro. Como metade do time viajou nessas férias acho melhor recomeçar os treinos logo no começo das aulas.

Sakura: Tudo bem. Só isso?

Nicole: Só.

Sakura: Então deixe eu te contar o que eu fiz ontem a noite.

Nicole (depois de ter ouvido toda a história): Doidona! Não acredito que VOCÊ faz isso. 

Sakura: Porque a ênfase no VOCÊ?

Nicole: Nunca pensei que você teria coragem

Sakura: Ainda não entendi

Nicole: Novidade seria se você entendesse. Gente! E ai? O que houve?

Sakura: Eu já te disse, eu não lembro de detalhes.

Nicole: Então agora é oficial. Shoran e Ling se casam mês que vem. Daqui a um mês ela será a nova senhora Li.

Sakura (triste): É. 

Nicole: Sakura, porque você não se declara pra ele? Quero dizer, sem estar bêbada. Chegar lá e falar que ama ele?

Sakura: Não sei. Bem, deixa eu ir que eu ainda tenho que ligar pra Tomoyo.

Nicole: Tudo bem. Beijos.

Sakura: Tchauzinho.

Passaram – se uma semana desde que Sakura foi bêbada para a casa de Shoran. As aulas começariam em uma semana e estavam todos como loucos ajudando no casamento. Tomoyo e Meilin estavam sendo o braço direito de Ling. Elas ajudavam Li no casamento. Sakura sempre arrumava uma desculpa dizendo que tinha outras coisas e não podia ajuda-las. Mas na verdade não era nada disso. Imagine você ter que ajudar a noiva do homem da sua vida no casamento deles. Torturante, não? É como Sakura se sentia.

Ling (saindo da loja): Nossos vestidos estão prontos. Que bom. 

Tomoyo: Também, só precisavam de alguns ajustes. 

Ling: Porque a Sakura sempre dá desculpas de vir com a gente?

Meilin: Sei lá. Vai ver ela tem coisas pra fazer. (mudando de assunto) Vamos alugar algum filme? Tô doida pra ver...

Ling (Interrompendo-a): Porque sempre que eu pergunto isso, vocês sempre mudam de assunto? O que vocês querem esconder?

Tomoyo: Não queremos esconder nada, Ling.

Ling (parando no meio da rua): Ela ama o Shoran, não ama?

Meilin: Amar o Shoran? Que piada!

Tomoyo (virando-se para ela): Ama.

Meilin: Tomoyo! Não era pra ter contado!

Ling: Porque?

Meilin: Sei lá, a Sakura não queria que você soubesse...

Ling: Eu já sabia...

Meilin: Como?

Tomoyo: É obvio, Meilin. Todo mundo percebe que a Sakura ama o Shoran.

Ling: E que ele ama ela.

As três ficam em silêncio.

Ling: Eu acho a Sakura uma ótima pessoa, mas eu também gosto do Shoran. Eu queria poder ajuda-la, mas é abrir mão do cara que eu amo.

Tomoyo: Eu sei. A gente entende, Ling. Isso não te faz uma pessoa ruim. Você tem todo o direito de querer ele e querer ficar com ele.

Ling: Mas ao mesmo tempo me incomoda ver duas pessoas que se amam separadas.

Meilin: Dói em todos nós.

Tomoyo: Mas infelizmente não podemos fazer nada a respeito.

Meilin: Sabe o que eu reparei? Que estamos três malucas, aqui, paradas no meio da rua. Vamos logo indo pro restaurante, lá a gente continua nossa conversa, e eu também estava morrendo de fome.

Ling: Vamos lá.

Sakura estava em casa sozinha. Toya e Fujitaka estavam trabalhando e Kero estava com Eriol. Ele achou melhor deixar Sakura sozinha nesse momento da vida dela. Tudo que ela menos precisava era o Kero perturbando ela. Sakura pegou seu álbum de fotos para ver fotos dela com o Shoran. Ele era um lindo homem. Alto, corpo definido, o mesmo cabelo rebelde e aqueles olhos cor de âmbar. Sakura sentia um gostoso arrepio ao se lembrar daqueles olhos. Sakura levantou – se levemente de sua cama e colocou um cd que uma vez Tomoyo havia gravado para ela. Só com canções românticas, com melodias leves e agradáveis. Engraçado como Sakura gostava de se torturar. Ao invés de tentar esquecer, Sakura pensava ainda mais nele. 

Sakura (pensando): O que você não pode ter você não pode resistir.

Seus olhos são espelhos d'água

Brilhando você pra qualquer um

Por onde esse amor andava

Que não quis você de jeito algum

Que vontade de ter você

Que vontade de perguntar

Se ainda é cedo

Que vontade de merecer

Um cantinho do seu olhar, 

Mas tenho medo...

Sakura pegou uma foto deles que foi tirada quando eles foram pra praia. Lembrava-se bem daquela foto. Tomoyo que tirou. Estava ventando demais, por isso Sakura segurava o chapéu de palha. Ela estava com um biquíni branco com flores rosas e a canga igual o biquíni amarrado na cintura como uma sainha. Shoran estava atrás dela com um bermudão verde enlaçando sua cintura com o braço direito. Quem olhasse aquela foto diria que eles eram mais do que amigos. 

Oh, Seus olhos são espelhos d'água

Brilhando você pra qualquer um

Por onde esse amor andava

Que não quis você de jeito algum

Que vontade de ter você

Que vontade de perguntar

Se ainda é cedo

Que vontade de merecer

Um cantinho do seu olhar, 

Mas tenho medo...

Os olhos de Sakura encheram de lágrimas quando ela encontrou dentro da caixa onde ela guardava os álbuns uma carta que ela havia escrito para Shoran mas nunca havia criado coragem o suficiente para entregar a carta a ele. Apesar de guardada dentro de uma caixa velha, a carta estava razoavelmente conservada. Sakura abriu a carta e começou a ler.

-------------------------- Flash Back -----------------------------

Shoran: Foi um dia muito bom.

Sakura: Foi sim. E bem divertido.

Shoran: Isso eu que digo. Você é muito desastrada, Sakura.

Sakura: Porque?

Shoran: Porque? Você ainda pergunta? Como você conseguiu derrubar todos aqueles cds?

Sakura: Ah, isso poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um.

Shoran: Não comigo.

Sakura: Convencido.

Shoran: Convencido, não. Realista. (parando ao lado do portãozinho) Bem, chegamos.

Sakura (abrindo o portão): Obrigada por ter me trazido até aqui.

Shoran: Que isso. O Eriol foi levar a Tomoyo em casa, não podia te deixar vir sozinha a essa hora.

Sakura: Amigos cavalheiros esses nossos.

Shoran: E bonitos. Bem, não digo pelo inglês, mas o chinês é muito gostoso.

Sakura: Isso tá me cheirando um pouco gay.

Shoran: Epa! Agora você pisou no meu calo. Gay não. Sou muito macho.

Sakura: Já sei o que você é então.

Shoran: O que?

Sakura: Narciso.

Shoran (levantando uma sobrancelha): A flor?

Sakura: Não. Um Deus.

Shoran (com um sorriso malicioso): Obrigado.

Sakura: A história ainda nem começou. É um Deus que se achava muito e quando viu seu reflexo na água, se apaixonou por sim mesmo.

Shoran: Melhor me apaixonar por mim mesmo do que por você.

Sakura: Shoran!

Shoran (rindo): Tô falando mentira nenhuma.

Sakura (emburrada): Idiota.

Shoran: Tô brincando, Sakura. Vai, entra logo porque se não vai ficar tarde pra eu ir para casa.

Sakura: É verdade, é que é tão bom ficar aqui com você. (enrubescendo ao perceber o que falou) Quero dizer, a conversa tá tão boa que não dá vontade de entrar.

Shoran (sorrindo): É, eu também acho. Vai lá, pequena (e deu um beijo na testa dela)

Sakura: Tchau.

Sakura entrou em casa sorridente e rodopiando. Toya não estava gostando nada de ver sua irmãzinha toda alegre depois de ter saído com o moleque. Após Fujitaka perguntar para Sakura como havia sido o cinema, ela subiu e se trancou no seu quarto. Kero já havia dormido então Sakura ligou o rádio, pegou um cd e colocou uma música bem gostosinha de ouvir. Deitou-se na cama, pegou papel e caneta e começou a escrever uma carta para Shoran ao som de The Corrs. 

__

Shoran,

__

Você acabou de me deixar em casa. Saímos eu, você, Tomoyo e Eriol. Foi um dia muito bom. Estou te escrevendo esta carta, que provavelmente eu nunca vou te entregar, apenas para te dizer como me sinto em relação a você. Bem, nossa relação teve um começo bem turbulento, não? Eu tentando capturar as cartas e você também. Brigávamos demais, mas eu nunca te odiei, mesmo na época que você me odiava. Eu só não entendia o porque de você ser tão hostil comigo. Um tempo depois você me disse que me amava e foi embora. Eu não tive coragem de me declarar para você. Fui covarde. Você voltou aos 16 anos. Mas eu já estava com o Taiki. Estava e ainda estou. Eu queria muito ter coragem de dizer para ele que não posso mais ficar com ele, que é você quem eu amo, mas sou muito covarde. Tenho medo de perder ele, um cara tão legal e perder sua amizade. Imagina se você tentasse se afastar de mim por não sentir o mesmo? Eu morreria, Shoran. Não agüentaria ser ignorada por você. Você é único. Você é muito especial para mim. Sabe, as vezes eu me sinto triste por não ter você pra mim. Nunca sofri tanto por causa de alguém. Nem por causa do Yukito. "Os errados não machucam, os certos sim. Esses matam". Foi uma frase que uma vez eu ví na Ally McBeal. Apesar de ser uma frase de seriado, é uma frase muito verdadeira. Por isso que eu acho que você é certo pra mim. 6 anos, Shoran. 6 anos te amando em silêncio. Se isso não for amor, não sei mais o que pode ser. Eu nunca senti por ninguém o que sinto por você, na intensidade que eu sinto. E quando eu digo que eu te amo, não é por que eu queira fazer chantagem emocional, ou coisa do tipo. Eu amo quem você é, o que você faz, como eu me sinto quando estou ao seu lado. E nem 10.000 palavras seriam capaz de descrever o que sinto pro você. O amor não é algo que se explique, é algo que se sente. Só você estando em mim pra saber como é, é maravilhoso. Quando eu estou triste basta uma palavra sua pra me animar, é só olhar nos seus olhos e meus problemas desaparecem diante de você. Eu sou muito confusa e indecisa, mas se tem uma coisa nesse mundo que eu tenho certeza que eu quero e preciso é você. Você é diferente de todos os outros caras Shoran. Eu já ví todos os seus defeitos. Já ví o seu melhor e o seu pior. Eu sei exatamente o que você é. Você é o cara mais incrível que eu já conheci em toda minha vida. Talvez algum dia eu tome coragem e te conte como eu me sinto e talvez nesse dia você também sita o mesmo por mim. Só que isso não vai ser hoje. Te amo eternamente!

Beijos,

Sakura Kinomoto

--------------------- Fim do Flash Back -------------------------

Sakura secou as lágrimas e guardou a carta. Já passaram-se 2 anos que ela havia escrito essa carta e o sentimento dela por Shoran só havia aumentado. Sakura se levantou. Ainda tinha muitas coisas para fazer em casa. Tinha que preparar o almoço. 

Sakura: Deixa o Shoran pra lá. 

Mais tarde Sakura ligou para todos marcando para eles irem para uma balada. Ling havia dito que nem ela nem Shoran poderiam ir pois iriam ao cinema. Shoran havia prometido a ela. Então iria apenas Sakura, Meilin, Yaten, Nicole e Eriol. Sakura fez de tudo para levar Tomoyo com ela, mas ela disse que estava muito cansada. Na próxima ela iria.

Sakura: Todos aqui?

Meilin: Estamos, né Sakura. Só quem tava faltando era a Nicole.

Nicole: Em que boate nós vamos?

Sakura: Na Sister Moon.

Eriol: Entra todo mundo então ai no carro.

Assim, todos entraram no carro de Eriol e foram em direção a boate. Chegando lá, as meninas e Yaten foram para a pista de dança deixando Eriol sozinho na mesa observando todos dançando. Ainda era cedo. Aos poucos todos foram pra pista e lá ficaram dançando. Sakura estava disposta a tirar Shoran de sua cabeça, pelo menos durante essas horas. Começou a tocar Emotion do DJ Ross, e Sakura começou a entrar na música. Simplesmente adorava aquela música. Fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pelo rítmo. De repente sentiu alguém se aproximar dela

Rapaz (dançando na frente dela): Oi.

Sakura (ainda dançando): Oi.

Rapaz: Eu amo essa música.

Sakura: Eu também. É linda, perfeita...

Rapaz: Bem, perfeita só você.

Sakura (envergonhada): Que isso...

Rapaz: Qual é o seu nome, princesa?

Sakura: Sakura, e o seu.

Rapaz: Hiroshi. Sakura. Que belo nome. Sakura de que?

Sakura: Kinomto. E você? Hiroshi de que?

Hiroshi: Kaketa. (se aproximando de Sakura)

Hiroshi: Você está acompanhada?

Sakura: Só com alguns amigos.

Hiroshi puxou Sakura e a beijou. E se beijaram durante algum tempo na pista. Depois de um tempo, foram para o balcão pedirem algo pra beber. Depois, voltaram a se beijar. Sakura sentiu que Hiroshi estava indo longe demais. Havia começado a passar a mão por todo o seu corpo.

Sakura: Vamos com calma, Hiroshi.

Hiroshi: Com calma, doçura, quanto mais rápido melhor (e a empurrou para a parede, voltando a beija-la)

Sakura (empurrando-o): Eu disse com calma.

Hiroshi (puxando-a com força): Eu dito as regras aqui, ouviu gracinha. Eu digo como nós vamos. E tá muito bom como nós estamos indo. 

Eriol reparou que o garoto estava puxando Sakura, então foi lá ver a amiga.

Eriol: O que está havendo aqui?

Sakura: Eriol.

Hiroshi: Vai embora, babaca.

Sakura: Me solta.

Eriol: Solta a garota.

Hiroshi: Quem vai me obrigar? (com tom irônico) Você?

Eriol: Se for preciso.

Hiroshi avançou pra cima de Eriol, que desvio de Hiroshi e lhe deu um soco no rosto.

Eriol: Vamos logo, Sakura.

Sakura apenas confirmou com a cabeça e foram em direção ao carro. Eriol simplesmente detestava brigas, então saiu o mais rápido possível de lá com Sakura. Do carro ligou pra Tomoyo explicando o ocorrido e falando que ele tinha ido levar Sakura em casa.

Eriol: O que deu em você, Sakura?

Sakura: Sei lá. Eu queria tirar o Shoran da minha cabeça....

Eriol: Shoran, Shoran, Shoran... Por Deus, tudo o que você faz é por causa dele?

Sakura: Eu amo ele.

Eriol: É, mas o que você acha que aconteceria se eu não tivesse te visto? Você consegue imaginar?

Sakura: Consigo.

Eriol: Então não me diga asneiras. Quer tirar ele da sua cabeça, então tá, tire. Mas não do jeito que você está pretendendo tirar.

Sakura: Então como?

Eriol: Não sei. Isso só você sabe.

Sakura: Eu só conheço essa maneira.

Eriol (ficando nervoso): Sakura, acorda. A nossa vida não é um joguinho e eu não vou agüentar ver você colocando-a em risco por causa dele.

Sakura (chorando): Mas, eu preciso dele.

Eriol (se acalmando): Não vai ser fazendo essas coisas que você vai traze-lo pra si. O que você acha de se declarar pra ele?

Sakura: De novo?

Eriol: Não, sóbria. Você acha que ouvir você bêbada dizendo eu te amo ia causar algum efeito nele? Ele precisa ouvir isso de você no seu estado mais lúcido pra ele saber que é verdadeiro.

Sakura: Você acha que eu tenho chance?

Eriol: Isso só ele sabe. E você só saberá se arriscar. Agora, você pode tomar dois caminhos. O primeiro, você se arrisca, se declara pra ele e descobre se ele sente o mesmo e o segundo, você não fala nada e passa sua vida toda se perguntando "O que ele falaria?" (parando o carro) Chegamos.

Sakura: Obrigada. Por tudo.

Eriol: De nada. E, Sakura, eu só quero o seu bem. Pense no que eu te disse, okay?

Sakura (sorrindo): okay (e lhe dá um beijo na bochecha) Boa noite, Eriol.

Eriol: Boa noite, Sakura....

ALELUIA! ALELUIA!!! Hahaha.. Gente, passei por uma péssima fase... Mas agora eu acho que eu tenha engatado.... MIL DESCULPAS PELA DEMORA! Não gosto de faze-los esperar, mas é melhor esperar e ter algo de qualidade do que algo feito as pressas horrível, né.... Bem, eu queria mandar um beijo para Kath Klein e para Bel (MIGA!!! MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO! Se não fosse por você essa história não saia de jeito algum... TE ADORO MUITO!!!!). Beijos também para todos meus leitores. Obrigada pelos reviews e e-mails.... Eu tô com problema pra responder e-mail, mas quando eu puder irei responder todos, prometo!!!

Satine*


	12. A Hora da Verdade

Oie gente! Reta final! Penúltimo cap. Por tanto, não percam, pois semana que vem tem o último!!!! Nos vemos no final! Boa leituraaaaaa!!!!!!!

****

A Hora Da Verdade

__

I don't know whose side I'm takin'  
But I'm not takin' things too well  
I can see inside you're achin'  
But is it still too early for me to tell?  


De volta as aulas. Shoran estava saindo de casa pra ir pra faculdade quando encontrou com Eriol na porta.

Shoran: O que foi?

Eriol: Como você sabe que houve alguma coisa?

Shoran: Bem, pra você estar parado na porta da minha casa de manhã cedo deve ter acontecido algo.

Eriol: No caminho eu te conto.

Shoran e Eriol entraram no carro de Li e foram em direção a faculdade.

Eriol: Bem, é sobre a Sakura.

Shoran: O que tem ela?

Eriol: Bem, no dia em que a gente foi na boate ela ficou com um cara.

Shoran (um pouco enciumado): E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

Eriol: Vamos dizer que o cara não queria saber só de uns beijinhos.

Shoran (parando o carro): Ele fez algo com a Sakura?

Eriol: Não, eu vi que tinha algo de errado com os dois e fui ver o que era. Bati no cara e tirei a Sakura de lá.

Shoran: Ela é idiota ou o que?!

Eriol: A sakura não tem malandragem pra se livrar de situações como essa e como você é o melhor amigo dela eu achei que você poderia conversar com ela sobre isso.

Shoran: Pode deixar que eu vou conversar 

Shoran ligou o carro e foi em direção a faculdade. Shoran ia pegar Sakura no final das aulas e ia leva-la pra sua casa e conversar, mas Sakura saiu mais cedo da faculdade hoje, então ao acabar as aulas dele ele foi em direção a casa de Sakura.

__

I try to help you out through the hardest of times  
Your heart is in your throat and I'm speaking my mind  
Though it looks as if it's over  
I'm still not over you

Sakura: Shoran?

Shoran: Será que eu posso conversar com você?

Sakura: Tá bom, entra.

Sakura estava meio chateada com a história do casamento, bem, ela sempre esteve mas agora faltava menos tempo ainda. Ela queria ser fria com ele, mas ao olha-lo ela esquecia de tudo. 

Shoran: Você está sozinha?

Sakura: Tô.

Shoran: Melhor.

Sakura (sentando): Porque? O que houve?

Shoran (sentando): Bem, eu quero falar com você sobre a boate.

Sakura: Quem te contou?

Shoran: Isso não importa agora, Sakura. Você não pode fazer essas coisas.

Sakura (se levantando): Quem é você pra me dizer o que eu devo ou não fazer?

Shoran: Seu amigo que só quer o seu bem. Sakura, esses caras de faculdade não vão querer ficar só no beijinho com as garotas.

Sakura: é, você é o exemplo disso.

Shoran (segurando o braço dela): O que você quer dizer com isso?

Sakura: Me solta que você está me machucando.

Shoran: Só vou te soltar quando você me disser o que você quis dizer com isso.

Sakura: O que? Que você já dormiu com todas as garotas que você já saiu? Bem, todos sabem disso. Todas elas comentam como foi bom dormir com o garanhão ai.

Shoran (soltando o braço dela): E você vai sair acreditando em tudo o que te disserem sobre mim?

Sakura: Quando seus amigos também falam isso eu vou.

Shoran: Então agora você prefere acreditar nos outros do que em mim?

Sakura: Então tá, me diz aqui. Diz na minha cara se isso é mentira. Você não dormiu com todas essas piranhas com quem você saiu?

Shoran: Dormi com algumas. Não dormi com todas essas piranhas, mas sim, dormi com algumas. Satisfeita agora?

Os olhos de Sakura se encheram de lágrimas. Sakura correu para seu quarto. Shoran foi atrás dela. Sakura entrou em seu quarto e trancou a porta. Então os boatos eram verdadeiros. Sakura chorava compulsivamente em seu quarto. A idéia do cara que ela mais ama nesse mundo ter dormido com outras mulheres a consumia por dentro.

Shoran (batendo na porta do quarto de sakura, nervoso): Sakura, abre essa porta.

Sakura (chorando): Vai embora!

Shoran percebeu que Sakura chorava incontrolavelmente do outro lado da porta, então Shoran, dessa vez mais calmo tentou bater novamente na porta do quarto.

Shoran: Sakura, abre a porta pra mim, por favor. Desculpa por ter gritado daquele jeito com você lá embaixo.

Depois de uns 2 minutos Sakura abriu a porta levemente e encarou Shoran com o rosto e os olhos vermelhos.

Shoran: Deixa eu entrar ai, pra conversar com você.

Sakura: Pra que? Pra você me deixar mais triste do que eu já estou?

Shoran: Não, ao contrário. Deixa de ser orgulhosa, Sakura. Se não eu vou embora. 

Sakura abriu desesperadamente a porta de seu quarto. Shoran olhou assustado para sakura. Ela estava agindo de maneira estranha. Shoran entrou no quarto e parou perto da cama.

Shoran: Sakura, o que está havendo com você? Me conta, se não eu não posso te ajudar.

Sakura (abraçando Shoran): Eu não quero nunca te perder.

Shoran: Sakura, você nunca, tá ouvindo, nunca vai me perder.

Sakura: Vou sim.

Shoran: Quem te disse isso?

Sakura (chorando ainda abraçada nele): Você vai casar com a Ling... e você não vai mais estar do meu lado e... e...

Shoran: Sakura, olha pra mim (disse ele puxando a cabeça de Sakura) eu vou estar sempre ao seu lado. Quando você precisar é ó me ligar e eu vou estar aqui no próximo vôo. 

Sakura (se separando dele): Eu não quero que você venha pra cá no próximo vôo. Eu não posso viver sem a sua presença diária. Será que você não consegue ver que eu sou completamente apaixonada por você?

__

'Cause I still love you like I did before  
I know for sure that you still feel the same way I do  
If only she knew  
Whoa, if only she knew, oh  
  


Sakura e Shoran pararam por um momento. Aquilo havia escapado sem querer da boca de Sakura.

Shoran: O que você disse?

Sakura: Nada.

Shoran: Não foi isso o que você disse.

Sakura: Então porque você perguntou "o que você disse?"

Shoran: Pra confirmar o que eu ouvi.

Sakura: Se você tinha ouvido porque tinha que confirmar?

Shoran: Você criou essa conversa maluca pra escapar do que você disse. É verdade, sakura?

Sakura: Não, eu só disse isso pra quebrar a tensão.

Shoran (se aproximando dela): Sakura...

Sakura: Eu sou louca por você.

Shoran (sorrindo): Eu nunca pensaria isso.

Sakura: Então você é muito idiota!

Shoran: O que?

Sakura: É, todo mundo já tinha percebido. Mas bem, eu também sou uma idiota por gostar de um idiota que vai casar daqui a 3 semanas e já dormiu com metade das garotas com quem ele saiu. Tá vendo... Eu sou idiota, você é um idiota, nós dois nos completamos.

Shoran (sentou na cama dela): Sobre isso...

Sakura: Sobre o que?

Shoran: Sobre as garotas. Desculpa por ter te dito isso lá embaixo, daquela maneira. Se eu soubesse que você... eu nunca teria falado com você daquela maneira.

Sakura (sentando): Tudo bem, não é sua culpa.

Shoran: Há quanto tempo você sente algo por mim?

Sakura (rindo): Desde quando você se declarou pra mim. Mas eu acabei começando a sair com o Seiya e você voltou e nossa... eu fiquei louca. Você tava mais lindo do que nunca. Tava mais maduro. Mas, você me conhece, né. Eu nunca teria coragem te terminar com o Seiya. Eu ia me sentir um monstro. Eu ia me declarar pra você nesse seu último aniversário, mas do nada surgiu uma noiva e...

Shoran: Sakura, eu me sinto honrado por você gostar tanto de mim. Acredite, você é maravilhosa, é linda, meiga...

Sakura: Você nunca me fez tantos elogios de uma só vez.

Shoran: Você me chamou de lindo.

Sakura (rindo): Mas você é. Eu sou meio suspeita pra dizer isso, mas é só perguntar pra todas as garotas da faculdade, todas concordam.

Shoran chegou mais perto de sakura e pegou sua mão. Sakura encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Shoran. Ele ainda não acreditava naquilo. Sakura gostava dele. Aquilo era incrível. Agora, o que ele faria? Diria que gostava dela também ou deixava assim. Durante muito tempo ele quis poder tê-la pra ele e agora ele podia. Ela estava lá, como ele sempre sonhou. Era algo que ele não esperava.

Sakura: Nada vai mudar entre nós, não é? Porque se tiver que mudar eu pego a carta do tempo e volto e...

Shoran: Você não vai usar carta nenhuma. E nada vai mudar entre nós, Sakura. Nunca. Agora que eu sei como você se sente em relação a mim vou tentar trata-la melhor do que antes, te machucando menos.

Sakura sorriu. Ele estava sendo tão bom com ela, aquilo só podia ser um sonho, só não era porque ele não se sentia em relação a ela como ela se sentia em relação a ele.

Sakura: Mesmo assim, eu estou triste.

Shoran: O que foi agora?

Sakura: você ainda vai casar com a Ling e... você não sente por mim o que eu sinto por você. Era melhor antes sem saber como você se sentia.

Shoran: Mas você ainda não sabe.

Sakura: Como assim?

Shoran: Eu disse tudo que eu pensava em relação ao seu sentimento por mim, mas eu não disse nada do que eu sinto pra você.

Sakura: Você só quer me deixar mais nervosa, não é?!

Shoran: Não. Só estou te esclarecendo esse fato. Bem, posso dizer então?

Sakura: Claro. Não, espera.

Shoran: O que foi?

Sakura: Antes disso, eu queria te fazer um pedido.

Shoran: O que foi?

Sakura: Eu quero... eu quero...

Shoran: Fala, Sakura.

Sakura: Um beijo.

Shoran: um beijo?

Sakura: é.

Shoran aproximou seu rosto de sakura e beijou levemente seus lábios. Sakura sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Era um beijo suave, delicado e simplesmente maravilhoso para ambas as partes.

__

I try to let it go  
but I don't know if I can take it  
'Cause the way you looked at me  
Made me see that I can't really fake it

Sakura: Nossa!

Shoran: É, eu sei, eu beijo bem.

Sakura (rindo): Deixa de ser bobo.

Shoran: Agora, você vai me deixar contar ou não?

Sakura (se levantando): Pra dizer a verdade eu estou nervosa.

Shoran: Nervosa em relação a que?

Sakura: Ao que você vai dizer.

Shoran: Mas você não disse que achava que eu não gostava de você? Qual é a pior coisa que pode acontecer?

Sakura: Você confirmar.

Shoran: Você só vai saber se ouvir, então cala a boca e deixa eu falar. E senta aqui do meu lado.

Sakura (se sentando): Ai, pronto. Fala.

Shoran (olhando pra ela): Bem, como eu te disse antes, eu te acho uma pessoa maravilhosa, é uma ótima amiga, meiga, engraçada, bonita. Não é a toa que tem um bando de caras atrás de você. E, Sakura, espera eu terminar de falar pra você dizer qualquer coisa. 

Sakura: Tá.

Shoran: Eu sinto por você tudo o que você sente por mim. Não. Eu sinto mais do que você sente por mim. E é difícil te falar isso, porque eu não estou em uma situação fácil. Eu nem ia falar. Eu achei que era mostrar a bala pra criança e depois tirar dela. Mas você é uma pessoa madura o suficiente pra entender isso. Eu te amo, Sakura. Eu nunca pensei que pudesse sentir isso por alguém até que eu te conheci. Eu amo você e você vai ser a única que eu vou amar pelo resto da minha vida. Mas... Eu não posso desmanchar o casamento com a Ling. É uma questão de palavra. Eu já dei a minha palavra e não posso retira-la. (Shoran ficou em silêncio) Bem, agora é a sua vez.

Sakura (se levantando): "Agora é a sua vez"? Você acha que isso é um jogo?

Shoran (se levantando): Claro que não. Eu nunca brincaria com os seus sentimentos, eu só achei que tinha que ser sincero com você.

Sakura (chorando): Então você me ama, mas já deu sua palavra e não pode voltar atrás. O que é mais importante? Eu ou a sua palavra.

Shoran: Isso não é justo. Eu nunca disse isso. Eu nunca disse que a minha palavra era mais importante, não tem nada mais... mais importante que você.

Sakura: Não foi isso que pareceu nesse discurso. E.... Sabe, eu não vou me estressar com você. Pega sua preciosa palavra enfiar na sua boca e ir embora da minha casa.

Shoran: Não, não vou.

Sakura: Você conseguiu estragar o meu dia hoje, então por favor, se você gosta de mim faz o que eu estou te pedindo.

Shoran: Tá, eu vou embora, mas antes eu queria te dizer uma coisa (se aproximando dela) eu te amo e você é importante pra mim, mesmo que você não acredite. Eu só quero o seu bem. Mas eu não posso ficar com você. E acredite, por mais que isso machuque agora eu sei que você vai ser mais feliz sem mim.

Sakura: Eu só serei feliz com você.

Shoran sorriu e deu um ultimo beijo em Sakura suave e lento e foi embora deixando uma Sakura atônita com tudo o que havia acontecido. _  
_

Shoran bateu a porta de sua casa e foi em direção a seu quarto. Nessa hora Ling e Meilin saem da cozinha.

Ling: O que houve?

Shoran: Nada

Meilin: Então porque essa cara?

Shoran: Não é nada, tá. Vê se me esquece. 

Shoran entrou no seu quarto e bateu a porta.

Meilin: Ele está estressado. 

Ling: O que será que aconteceu com ele?

Meilin: Não sei, mas é melhor a gente esperar as coisas esfriarem pra perguntar.

Passaram – se duas semanas após aquela briga de Shoran e Sakura e desde então os dois tem se evitado. Todos do grupo sabiam que eles não queriam se ver, mas nenhum deles, tirando Tomoyo, sabiam o porque. Cada dia que passava Sakura parecia mais triste desanimada e isso, todos sabiam o porque era. Faltava apenas uma semana para o casamento de Shoran e não havia nada que ela podia fazer. Apenas aceitar e ver o amor de sua vida partir com outra. Sakura voltou da faculdade, almoçou e subiu para seu quarto. Fujitaka achou que era hora de ver o que afligia a filha.

__

I try to help you out through  
the hardest of times  
Your heart is in your throat and I'm speaking my mind  
Though it looks as if it's over  
I'm still not over you  


Fujitaka: Sakura, posso entrar?

Sakura: Claro, papai.

Fujitaka: O que houve?

Sakura: Como assim?

Fujitaka: Minha filha, você pode achar que está me enganando, mas um pai sabe quando há algo de errado com seus filhos. Me conte o que houve.

Sakura: Eu estou bem, papai.

Fujitaka: Você tem agido de maneira estranha nas duas últimas semanas. Por acaso isso teria algo a ver com o casamento do Li?

Sakura (olhou tristemente para o pai): Sim. Eu não quer que ele se case, papai.

Fujitaka: E isso seria porque você gosta muito dele, não é?!

Sakura (rindo): O senhor repara tudo não?! 

Fujitaka: Tudo que é relacionado com meus filhos me interessa. Mas, me conte. É só por isso que você está triste?

Sakura: Bem, há duas semanas nós tivemos uma conversa que não foi das mais amigáveis, mas eu acabei falando que gostava dele e ele também disse que me amava, mas que já tinha dado a palavra dele de que casaria com a Ling.

Fujitaka: E depois disso vocês não tem se falado, certo?!

Sakura: Pois é.

Fujitaka: Então porque você não vai ver ele?

Sakura: Ele quer me ver tanto quanto eu quero ver ele...

Fujitaka: Então ele está doido pra te ver.

Sakura ficou vermelha com o comentário do pai.

Fujitaka: Querida, eu gosto muito do Shoran Li, acho que ele faria muito bem a você e sei que ele gosta de você tanto quanto você dele, então eu acho que você deveria vê-lo.

Sakura: Eu não sei...

Fujitaka: Eu sou o mais velho aqui, então me deixe ser o mais sábio. Eu sei que no momento você não quer ver ele, mas infelizmente esse é o único momento. Tente mais uma vez com ele, converse, não deixe que se transforme numa discussão. Se der certo, que bom, se não, pelo menos você não ficou de braços cruzados vendo o homem que você ama ir embora.

Sakura: Sabe de uma coisa, você está certo papai. Eu vou atrás dele.

Fujitaka: Essa é a minha menina.

Sakura (abraçando Fujitaka): Obrigada.

Fujitaka: De nada.

__

'Cause I still love you like I did before  
I know for sure that you still feel the same way I do  
If only she knew  
Whoa

  


Sakura se arrumou, pegou a chave de seu carro e foi até a casa do Shoran. Sakura parou na porta da casa de Shoran.

Sakura (pensando): Como eu vou dizer? Aliás, o que eu vou dizer? Eu tinha que ter feito um rascunho num papel. Mas de que adiantaria? Na hora eu ia esquecer a metade mesmo. Bem, ainda não é tarde. Shoran, eu te amo muito, fica comigo. Não, muito direta. Shoran, você é o amor da minha vida, eu não posso viver sem você, você é o ar que eu respiro, o motivo de eu viver... Não, muito Shakespeare. Ai, eu tô aqui que nem uma idiota parada e nada vem na minha cabeça. Eu vou ter que ser honesta, verdadeira, direta, expontânea e tenho que controlar meus nervos pra não sair daí brigada com ele de novo. Que Deus esteja comigo. Amém.

Sakura tomou coragem e tocou a campainha da casa de Shoran. Ninguém atendeu. Ela tentou novamente, até que viu uma sombra se aproximando da porta. Nessa hora havia lhe dado uma vontade imensa de sair correndo dali, mas suas pernas não se moviam. A porta se abriu.

Meilin: Oi Sakura.

Sakura: Oi Meilin. É... O Shoran tá em casa?

Meilin: Não. E não me pergunte pra onde ele foi porque eu não sei. Ele nunca diz pra onde vai. Mas você não quer entrar e esperar ele chegar.

Sakura: Não sei...

Meilin: Ah, fica um pouco aqui. Se ele não chegar você vai embora e eu falo que você procurou ele.  


Sakura entrou na casa. Meilin lhe ofereceu algo para beber, mas Sakura estava nervosa demais para beber algo. Sakura e Meilin se sentaram no sofá da sala e ficaram conversando sobre coisas tolas. Sakura esperou por volta de 2 horas mais Shoran não chegava.

Meilin: Olha Sakura, se você quiser pode ir pra casa e eu falo pra ele quando ele chegar que você precisa falar com ele. E peço pra ele te ligar.

Sakura: Falar pra ele que é muito urgente. Eu preciso demais falar com ele.

Meilin: Sobre o que você vai falar exatamente com ele? 

Sakura: Na verdade eu prefiro falar com ele primeiro.

Meilin: Eu acho que já tenho uma idéia sobre o que é, mas se você não quer falar, não vou te obrigar.

Então o telefone toca.

__

I know she loves you and I can't interfere  
So I'll just have to sit back and watch my world disappear  
Whoa

Meilin: Pera ai, Sakura. Alo? Oi! Tudo bem? Pera ai... (falando com a Sakura) Sakura, você pode abrir a porta sozinha?

Sakura: Tudo bem! Brigada por tudo. Tchau Meilin.

Meilin (Acenando pra ela): Tchau, Sakurinha! (voltando pra pessoa no telefone) Pronto, pode falar!

Sakura foi até a porta e abriu. Quando Sakura fechou a porta ela deu de cara com a Ling e as duas deram um grito de susto.

Sakura: Ai, desculpa.

Ling: Desculpa você, eu estava distraída. Como você anda? Não nos vemos a muito tempo...

Sakura: É verdade.

Ling: Você veio falar com o Shoran pra vocês fazerem as pazes ou veio ver a Meilin?

Sakura: A primeira opção, mas ele não está em casa e eu já estou há duas horas esperando ele lá dentro, então pedi pra Meilin avisasse ele que eu preciso falar com ele.

Ling: E a Meilin, tá fazendo o que?

Sakura: No telefone.

Ling (se sentando no chão apoiando na porta): senta ai. Vamos conversar um pouco.

Sakura: na verdade eu tenho que ir.

Ling; Tem nada. Olha, eu sei que eu sou a pessoa com quem você quer menos conversar nesse momento, mas eu estou disposta a ajudar na sua briga com o Shoran.

Sakura (se sentando): Na verdade você está doida pra saber o porque nós brigamos, assim como todo mundo.

Ling (rindo): É, é verdade.

Sakura: Bem, eu acho que você deve saber sobre o que eu vou falar com ele, já que envolve você. Bem, no dia em que a gente brigou... (Sakura parou) Posso resumir indo pra parte que importa?

Ling: Como você quiser!

Sakura: Bem, eu disse que era apaixonada por ele e ele que era apaixonado por mim. Mas ele disse que tinha dado a palavra dele que ia casar com você. Resumindo foi isso.

Ling: Bem, eu esperava que você contasse o porque da briga, mas tudo bem.

Sakura: Não deu pra deduzir não? Uma das nossas brigas naquele dia foi porque a palavra dele é mais importante que eu.

Ling: Sakura, você é mais importante pra ele. 

Sakura: A noiva do cara que eu amo está dizendo que eu sou mais importante pra ele. Nós realmente somos pessoas muito estranhas.

Ling: Eu vou ser sincera com você. Se eu não fosse tão apaixonada por ele como você é eu abriria mão dele por você. Você é magnífica, Sakura. E vocês foram feitos um para o outro. Eu acredito nisso. Mas por outro lado, eu amo aquele cara. E se eu tenho essa chance de ficar com ele eu tenho que agarrar ela.

Sakura: Eu entendo o seu lado. Acho que eu faria a mesma coisa no seu lugar. E apesar de eu gostar de você eu tenho que tentar roubar seu noivo.

Ling: É, eu sei.

Sakura e Ling ficam em silêncio por alguns segundos.

__

I try to help you out through  
the hardest of times  
Your heart is in your throat and I'm speaking my mind  
Though it looks as if it's over  
I'm still not over you  
Oh, I'm still not over you  


Ling: Sabe, Sakura, em outra ocasião nós poderíamos ter nos tornado melhores amigas.

Sakura: É, poderíamos sim. 

Ling: E o que nos uniu é exatamente o que nos separa.

Sakura: São os mistérios da vida.

Ling (rindo): Sabe, você é a rival mais legal que eu já tive.

Sakura (rindo): Você também. Sabe, nós deveríamos nos odiar como nesses filmes.

Ling: Como no casamento do meu melhor amigo?

Sakura: Não cite esse filme!

Ling: Porque?

Sakura: Porque no nosso caso, você é a Cameron Dias e você vence.

Ling: Eu gosto da Cameron Dias.

Sakura: Eu também.

Ling: Bem, acho que agora eu vou entrar.

Sakura: E eu vou embora.

As duas continuam sentadas.

Ling: Você não ia embora?

Sakura: Você não ia entrar?

Ling: Aqui fora tá tão bom.

Sakura: É verdade. (Sakura começa a se levantar) Mas eu preciso mesmo ir.

Ling (se levantando): Vou falar pro Shoran então que você quer falar com ele. 

Sakura: Não, não vai. Vai jogar contra você mesma?

Ling: Na verdade eu vou jogar honestamente. Ele vai ficar com quem ele realmente quiser ficar.

Sakura: Você não é real.

Ling: Porque?

Sakura: Você é muito legal. E independentemente da escolha dele vamos continuar amigas.

Ling: É, vamos sim.

Sakura: Mentira, só se ele me escolher.

Ling: Você tinha razão, não somos normais. (estendendo a mão) Que a melhor ganhe.

Sakura (apertando a mão dela): Que a melhor ganhe.

__

'Cause I still love you like I did before  
I know for sure that you still feel the same way I do  
Whoa  
'Cause I will never ever walk away  
I'll find a way  
She could never love you like I do  
If only she knew

Sakura entrou no seu carro e foi para sua casa enquanto Ling entrou na casa e ficou esperando Shoran chegar. 1 hora depois, Shoran chegou em casa.

Shoran: Oi meninas.

Ling: Shoran, nós precisamos conversar....

Oie, oie, oie!!! Bem, espero q vcs tenha gostado desse capítulo. Eu gostaria de agradecer A Kath Klein e a Bel por me ajudarem bastante nessa história. Se não fosse pela Kath, eu não teria começado a escrever fics e se não fosse pela Bel eu não estaria aqui, nesse cap, no di de hoje. Queria agradecer tb a minha amiga Dani que me ajudou a montar esse capítulo, me dizendo o que ela achava que ficaria legal.... Te adoro muito! Quero agradecer tb a todos os meus leitores e a todos que me deixam reviews. Se não fosse por vocês talvez eu tivesse parado essa história na metade. Obrigada pelo apoio de todos e lembrem-se, semana que vem eh tudo ou nada! Último cap de Nossa Vida... Uma Caixinha de Surpresas. Até lá!!!!!! Beijos, Satine*

Os. Essa música ai se chama "If only she knew" e quem canta é a Michelle Branch.


	13. Aviso para aqueles que acompanham essa h...

Oiee gente!!

Alguém se lembra de mim? Ou da minha história! Muitas coisas me impediram de sentar e terminar essa história. Mas agora, eu já vou voltar! Devo escrever o último capítulo nessa semana... agora não sei se vai ser penúltimo ou último! DESCULPEM MUITO!!! Mas tive muitas coisas... Fiquei sem computador, sem inspiração... Em crises existenciais... Muitos problemas na minha vida pessoal, então não pude sentar e me voltar a escrever. Mas, agora sai! Hehehe... prometo!!!

Beijos para todos...

Satine


End file.
